Young Justice: Revival
by Bendatron
Summary: A year has passed since Kid Flash's disappearance. Nightwing, after having a leave of absence, returns to the team and they find themselves in their greatest battle yet. Along with the Light, they now face new threats led by Doomsday, Bane, and a rebuilt Injustice League led by the mysterious Sinestro. And Superboy finds a long lost Kryptonian who does not share Superman's view.
1. Operation: Doomsday

**Author's note**: Like many of you who love _Young Justice_, I was upset that its run was cut tragically short and didn't even get wrapped up entirely. This is my idea of what a season three would be. Hope you all enjoy.

_The Watchtower_

Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) was on monitor duty at the controls. Batman walked up to him.

"I see you're still at monitor duty, Hal" said Batman.

"Just making sure everything's alright" said Hal "Have you been talking to Dick lately?" Batman didn't reply. "Bruce, you must accept that you'll need to bring him back sometime soon"

"He's a changed person now" replied Batman "He feels responsible for what happened to Wally"

"Then you have to remind him; next time you see him, tell him that the best thing he can do is make sure something like that doesn't happen to someone else" said Hal. At that moment, the screen turned red and started beeping. Hal started examining it.

"What's that?" asked Batman.

"Unknown object detected" replied Hal. The beeping sped up. "The levels are getting knocked off the charts!" At that moment, a large spiky, asteroid-like object flew past the watchtower. He started running to a doorway. "I'll handle this" He flew out of the Watchtower and gripped the object with his ring. The object was flying at very powerful force and it soon started pulling him down.

"Hal, the object is too heavy for your ring" said Batman through Hal's comlink "You have to let go or it will pull you through the Earth's atmosphere"

"Wait for it, wait for it..." said Hal through gritted teeth. He slowly moved it over before letting it go. He then started flying back to the Watchtower. "Had to make sure it was nowhere near a civilian population"

"We have to track it" said Batman through Hal's comlink. He looked closer at the computer. "There's something else. According to the few scans the computer performed, it's alive"

_Meanwhile in South Dakota_

The object had crashed into a desert in South Dakota. It was night-time and the moon was out. It lay buried under the ground. Suddenly, a large fist with protruding spicks smashed out of the ground and clenched itself. The fist soon started to dig itself out. The fist belonged to a giant muscular, spiky monster with red glowing eyes. The monster looked at its hands for a few seconds then started laughing evilly. Its voice was deep and menacing.

"Free!" said the monster "Finally at last!" It continued laughing over and over.

_My name is Nightwing. A few years ago, the Justice League formed a team of their protégés. Under League authority and under the guidance of Batman, Red Tornado, and Black Canary, we went out on covert ops missions. We soon realised that the attacks were all linked to the Light, a secret society of supervillains determined to take down the Justice League. And now they and many other villains threaten the future of justice._

_My team: Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and many more who have come and gone. But a year ago, during an endgame event to stop an invasion, Kid Flash vanished... into thin air. The team now works in the Watchtower alongside the League. But I no longer see my place on the team, and I've taken a leave of absence. Now the battle continues; there's always a new threat ready to emerge..._

**Operation: Doomsday**

_The Watchtower_

Red Tornado walked through the hallways of the Watchtower with someone by his side.

"And now we're getting close to the main room, Victor" said Red Tornado.

"Thus ending my tour of the base, Red" said the person next to him. Victor Stone (also called Cyborg) was a Justice League trainee. He had black skin, black hair, and his right eye was brown. Most of his body was silver cybernetic enhancement with his left eye being glowing red. He had a round red light on his chest and one on his waist.

"Just to run it through you again; you've been assigned to this station and you have to watch over the team on some of their missions" said Red Tornado.

"In short; I have to stop them from getting themselves killed" said Cyborg.

"In a way, I guess" said Red Tornado "They're all still shaken after what happened to Wally West, the original Kid Flash"

_Meanwhile_

It was now day-time in the South Dakota desert. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The giant shadowy creature stomped up to a cliff.

"Earth..." said the creature "Still a pathetic excuse of a planet. Superman was foolish for believing I'd be trapped in space forever. But as soon as I landed, the League will probably come along. Such cruel fate; am I destined to become defeated and trapped by Superman once more?" It smiled evilly. "Not if I crush every last life in him first! He shall pay for what he's done!" At that moment, an inhibitor collar shot down and snapped onto his neck. It turned on. "What?" At that moment, it started electrocuting it. "AHHHHHHHHH!" It fell down unconscious. Three helicopters flew in. One of them landed. The door opened and Hugo Strange walked out. He smiled evilly.

"What a marvellous specimen" said Strange "I just knew we'd get him one day. Do we have the resources to take him?"

"Yes sir" replied one of Strange's men.

"Good" replied Strange "We'll use the containment suit I designed for him"

_Meanwhile_

Superboy sat in the Watchtower's lounge area. He held his head low. His thoughts started to drift off.

_Connor's flashback_

Superboy watched along with the other team members as the Flash, Kid Flash, and Impulse ran in circles. Kid Flash slowly started to vanish until he became nothing. He then heard a soft female voice call out.

"Connor..." called the voice.

_Back to reality_

Miss Martian leaned over to him.

"Connor..." said Miss Martian. Superboy didn't reply. "You alright?" Superboy still didn't reply. "Listen, I just wanted to remind you; what happened to Wally wasn't your fault"

"I know" said Superboy with his head still low "But I still can't believe it. He's gone" Miss Martian stretched up.

"I know" replied Miss Martian. She slowly walked over to the window and looked down at Earth. Superboy stood up and walked over to her. Miss Martian sighed sadly. "I know we've got the Watchtower as our base and all, but I miss the old days. Mount Justice; just you, me, Dick, Kaldur, Artemis...Wally..." At that moment, a green sparrow flew into the room. It landed on the couch and transformed into Beast Boy.

"Sis, Batman's called the whole team together for a briefing" said Beast Boy.

_A few minutes later_

Superboy, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy ran into the main room. Batman, Red Tornado, and Cyborg stood in front of the team.

"So now we're all here" said Cyborg.

"Who's this?" asked Superboy.

"Team, this is Victor Stone, better known as Cyborg—he's a Justice League member in training" said Batman.

"I'm here to provide some...let us say, support fire" said Cyborg.

"We don't need support fire" said Superboy.

"He's here to help with his training" said Batman. At that moment, one of the zeta-tubes started to lighten up.

"Recognised" said the zeta-tube voice "Nightwing-B01" Nightwing appeared.

"Dick!" exclaimed Batgirl with excitement "You came back!"

"Welcome back" said Superboy.

"Thanks, old friend" said Nightwing. He looked at how Superboy had his hand around Miss Martian. He smiled. "I see you two are back together" He looked around. "But the team seems smaller then I remember"

"Over time, it become too much for some" said Aqualad "For Karen, Mal, and La'gaan, it was too much and they went their separate ways. It's good to see you're coming back"

"Not entirely" said Nightwing "Just this one mission. I just wanted you guys to know I'm still active; and I'll accompany you on this one mission"

"Just in time for the briefing in fact" said Beast Boy.

"Wait; where's Virgil?" asked Nightwing. The team looked at each other.

"Virgil is dead" replied Aqualad "But we have no time to discuss it. We have a mission"

"Last night, a strange object fell past the Watchtower and through Earth's atmosphere" said Batman "Green Lantern managed to keep it away from any civilian populations but it still needs to be examined. We're sending the team in to investigate"

"Sounds easy" said Bart Allen, now Kid Flash.

"Really?" said Blue Beetle "Last time we found something from outer space, there was an alien fleet, countless people being experimented on, and a giant scarab trying to destroy the planet"

"I'll prep the bio-ship" said Miss Martian.

_A few minutes later_

The Martian bio-ship flew out of the Watchtower. Bart Allen started looking down.

"You okay, Bart?" asked Tigress.

"Yeah...fine" said Bart "Absolutely crash" He looked at his reflection in the glass and for a brief moment he thought his reflection turned to that of Wally West. He sighed. "Absolutely crash..."

"We're arriving at the drop zone now" said Miss Martian. She lowered the ship, created an exit, and they all got out using cables (except for Superboy who simply jumped out).

"Woah!" said Beast Boy.

"What do you think the object is?" asked Robin (Tim Drake).

"Something big" said Nightwing. Standing in front of them all was a giant crater. "Whatever is here is long gone by now"

"So, what's next?" asked Wonder Girl.

"Follow the footprints" said Nightwing.

_Meanwhile in Hugo Strange's new secret hideout_

The creature awoke. It looked around. After awhile, it realised that it was trapped in a strange containment suit and was strapped to the wall.

"What's...What's happening?" said the creature "Where am I?"

"Just remain calm" said Hugo Strange through the intercom.

"Who are you?" snarled the creature.

"I am Professor Hugo Strange" replied Strange through the intercom.

"A human?" said the creature "A human overpowered me?" Stranger himself was hidden in a bunker painted black in order to blend in. He watched the creature through a computer screen.

"Just remain calm" said Strange into the intercom "We're just going to run a few tests. You know, I've been anticipating your arrival ever since the Man of Steel banished you. That's why I prepared that suit you're wearing"

"Let me go now and I'll make your deaths quick!" snarled the creature.

"Unlikely" said Strange into the intercom "That containment suit and straps are designed to hold twenty full-grown Kryptonians—"

"Have you tested it?" snarled the creature.

"No; but it is estimated" replied Strange into the intercom.

"I'm not twenty full-grown Kryptonians" snarled the creature "I'm something much worse!"

"Be silent, please" said Strange into the intercom "Surgeon, are we ready?"

"X-ray scanner is at its highest" said a surgeon "In his contained state, it may prove somewhat painful"

"Doesn't matter" said Strange "Go ahead!" A large scanner came down and started scanning the creature, much to its pain.

_Meanwhile_

The team followed Nightwing through the desert.

"Do you think it's still here?" asked Robin. They came to the end of the footprint trail. Standing in front of them was a large body mark, the one the creature had created when it collapsed. "That answers my question"

"Where do you think it's gone?" asked Superboy. Nightwing crouched on the ground. The ground was stained red. He stroked his fingers across it and looked at them.

"Well, there's blood" said Nightwing. Beast Boy ran up to a small bony sharp sticking out of the ground.

"Cool!" said Beast Boy. He picked it up. "Souvenir!" Nightwing walked up to him.

"Thanks for the DNA sample" said Nightwing.

"Oh...okay" said Beast Boy now noticing the blood stain on it. He gave it to Nightwing.

"Nightwing to Batman, we've uncovered a DNA sample" said Nightwing into his comlink.

"Good work" said Batman out of Nightwing's comlink.

"Unfortunately, the object is long gone" said Nightwing into his comlink "I request to return to the Watchtower so I can study the sample"

"I'll send Green Lantern to retrieve you" said Batman through Nightwing's comlink "Batman out"

"Well, seems our reunion was short-lived" said Nightwing.

"Listen; it's not just a reunion, Nightwing" said Aqualad "You knew from the moment you returned to the Watchtower that we wouldn't just let you go"

"You know how it is, Aqualad" said Nightwing "I...I can't" He and Aqualad continued discussing. Superboy meanwhile tuned it out and started hearing multiple footsteps approaching. He then could hear voices; then guns getting loaded.

"Everyone, get down!" said Superboy. The whole team ducked down just before countless men jumped out of the bushes and started opening fire.

"Quite an uneven fight" said Tigress whilst preparing her crossbow "For them, that is"

"Open fire!" ordered the leader of the men. The men started open fire again. A large battle soon ensued. "Strange, this is Squad 05—"

_Meanwhile_

"—we've discovered trespassers" said the Squad 05 leader out of Strange's computer comlink "It's the League's younger team"

"Hmmm; I knew it was only a matter of time until we crossed paths again" said Strange "The Light's not going to like this. Keep them busy; I'll discuss with my paymasters about what to do with them"

"Affirmative" replied the Squad 05 leader. Strange walked down a hallway and then into a small room with six screens. The screens came to life revealing the leaders of the Light (except Vandal Savage).

"Strange, what do you report?" asked Lex Luthor.

"One of my patrols has discovered the Justice League's younger team" said Strange "They appear to be on the trail of Project Kr 2.0"

"They must not know of your location" said Black Manta.

"Why are you even still here?" said Klarion the Witch-Boy. Teekl meowed. "That's right, Teekl; he brought a mole into our system. Why should he still be part of the Light?"

"Be calm, Klarion" said Ra's al Ghul "It wasn't Manta's fault. The child used this opportunity to betray his own father. He is a victim as much as the rest of us. And we will take **this** opportunity to our advantage"

"There is much about Martian biology that I wish to learn about" said the Brain.

"So what is the final decision?" asked Strange.

"Have your men capture the Martian and the Superboy" said Luthor.

"What of the others?" asked Strange.

"Destroy the others" Strange smiled evilly.

_Meanwhile_

"_Guys, I've achieved a psychic link; do you read?_" said Miss Martian psychically.

"_Understood_" said Aqualad "_Team, listen carefully; Batgirl, Robin, use your smoke pellets on the gunmen"_

"_We're on it_" said Batgirl "_Did you get that, Tim?_"

"_Absolutely_" said Robin. He and Batgirl got out their smoke pellets and started firing them at the squad.

"_Kid Flash, you know what to do_" said Aqualad.

"_You bet!_" said Bart "_This is gonna' be so crash!_" He ran into the cloud of smoke and returned with the guns of the whole squad. As the smoke cleared, a pile of unconscious men was seen.

"_Well, we're not going to get any lip from them now_" said Miss Martian.

"_We don't need to_" said Superboy "_Overheard one of them talking on their comlink. They claim to be working for Strange_"

"_Strange?_" said Nightwing "_As in Hugo Strange, that warden at Belle Reve who was using his position to work for the Light; had a feeling it was only a matter of time 'til he came back in action_" At that moment, Hal came down from the sky.

"Someone call me?" said Hal.

"'Bout time" smirked Nightwing. Hal created a green orb around him and they both flew off. "Batman, I think I know who took the object—"

_Meanwhile_

"—we were attacked by men who we believe were working for Hugo Strange" said Nightwing out of Batman's comlink.

"It's possible" said Batman. He started looking on a Hugo Strange's profile on the databank. "Ever since we discovered that he run Belle Reve as a font for criminal activities, he's been on the run. We've come close to capturing him several times but he keeps escaping our grasp"

_Meanwhile_

"Strange, we believe Squad 05 is defeated" said Strange's assistant "I advised that we send another squad out"

"I've already sent something out" said Strange "Someone greater than

_Meanwhile_

"_What next?_" asked Wonder Girl.

"_We should find Strange_" said Aqualad "_That felt like just a patrol. Strange must be located somewhere in the area. M'gann, we'll need the bio-ship_"

_A few minutes later_

The bio-ship zoomed over the desert camouflaged. Blue Beetle looked off in the distance. He suddenly noticed something.

"Guys..." said Blue Beetle. The rest of the team turned their heads to where he was looking at and gasped. Two small military drones were flying towards them at great speed.

"Military drones" said Batgirl "What are they doing out here?"

"I'm guessing that they're being controlled by Strange" said Beast Boy.

"Should we run?" asked Batgirl.

"Don't worry" said Miss Martian "I don't think those drones are adapt at spotting Martian camouflage"

"Don't be so sure" said Aqualad "Hugo Strange is no ordinary enemy. He'll be prepared for this somehow"

"I think the chances are a million to one we get" said Bart. At that moment, one of the drones shot at them.

"Seems they shot the **one**" said Tigress.

"How can they see us?" said Blue Beetle.

"I don't know" said Miss Martian "We'll have to use evasive manoeuvres" They boosted off at great speed. A long chase ensued.

_Meanwhile_

Nightwing stood at the Watchtower's databank. Cyborg walked up to him.

"Have you figured it out?" asked Cyborg.

"It's analysed the blood" said Nightwing.

"Listen; Batman and Red Tornado told me what you've been through" said Cyborg.

"I'm not gonna' lie when I say this; after what happened to Wally, I thought about retiring completely" said Nightwing "But I knew that I couldn't simply do that" He turned back to the screen. "The closest thing it found was a Kryptonian"

"A Kryptonian, huh?" said Cyborg "Do you think Superman knows this?"

"I'm unsure about that" said Nightwing "This Kryptonian has really screwed up DNA. I've never seen anything like it: no flight, no heat vision, etc. But it seems to makes up for it in physical strength. Just imagine the size on that thing" Batman entered and walked up to them.

"Do you know what to do now?" said Batman.

"Of course" said Nightwing. He tapped a button on the control panel. "Create a 3D model of the lifeform so we know what we're up against"

"What do you think it looks like?" asked Cyborg "Do you think it's something the League's encountered before?"

"I have a hunch" said Nightwing "I just hope I'm wrong"

_Meanwhile_

The bio-ship flew ahead swerving away from any shots. Suddenly, one of the drones swooped in, attached onto the ship, created a hole with a laser, shot out an inhibitor collar at Miss Martian, retracted out two mechanical tentacles, and reached over to her.

"Get away from her!" said Superboy. He grabbed the drone by the tentacles and pulled them out. This caused lots of the drone's insides to come out as well, causing it to fall to the ground. "You alright, M'gann"

"Fine, Connor" replied Miss Martian. Suddenly, another one of the drones came to the other side of the ship, created a hole with a laser, shot an inhibitor collar at Superboy, and used its tentacles to pull him and Miss Martian out of the ship. Tigress immediately jumped up to the controls.

"We're going after them" said Tigress. She sped the ship up after the drone. But the drone was too fast, and zoomed away from them quicker than the Flash on steroids. "What's with those things?" Robin looked outside at the crashed drone.

"I think I know how to find out" said Robin.

_A few minutes later_

Superboy woke up in a pod, much similar to one he was found in years ago in Cadmus. He realised that his hands and feet were strapped to it. He tried to pull out but realised he couldn't because he wore an inhibitor collar.

"What's going on?" said Superboy to himself. Strange entered.

"So good to see you again, Superboy" said Strange.

"You!" said Superboy.

"Surprised?" said Strange "Even without my position at Belle Reve, the Light gave me a new position. Luthor has become very interested with you; and the Brain's become very interested with the Martian"

"What have you done to her?!" said Superboy.

"Relax; she's safe, for now" said Strange "The Brain's merely become intrigued with her...physiology"

_Meanwhile_

Miss Martian lay in a small pod surrounded by Strange's men. He tapped on the glass.

"Let me out!" said Miss Martian.

"What are ya' gonna' do; crush us with a single thought?" said one of Strange's men. All of Strange's men laughed. "That inhibitor collar cancels your abilities..."

"I get it" said Miss Martian "What do you want with me?"

"Correction; what does the Brain want with you" said a voice. Strange entered.

"Hugo Strange!" said Miss Martian quietly to herself.

"In the flesh" said Strange "The Brain requested to have you delivered to him; he's become interested on Martian physiology and if it can be replicated"

"What about Superboy?" asked Miss Martian.

"He belongs to Lex Luthor now" replied Strange.

_Meanwhile_

The team stood around the remains of the destroyed drone. Robin grabbed what remained of what appeared to the main processor and connected it with his wrist device.

"So you say you can track Superboy and Miss Martian?" said Aqualad.

"You bet" said Robin "Track, find; you name it" A screen appeared on his wrist device. "Interesting; this thing can see through Martian camouflage. That's how they knew we were there"

"Strange certainly comes prepared" said Wonder Girl.

"There, I can track the place of origin now" said Robin "They have a homing marker to make sure these drones don't get lost; just made it easier to find them"

_Meanwhile_

Strange stood and watched the creature. It was being given multiple shots from laser shots. The shots were so powerful that the creature was started growl in pain.

"Surgeon, have you penetrated the skin yet?" asked Strange into one of the computer's comlink.

"Not yet" replied the surgeon "His skin's tougher than anything we've ever encountered. It seems to be starting to get hurt; so I presume it may have some kind of effect"

"Try harder" said Strange "The Light has been waiting years for the opportunity to explore this creature's biology" One of Strange's men arrived in the room.

"Sir, the carrier for the Superboy and the Martian has arrived" said the man. Strange smiled evilly.

_Meanwhile_

The bio-ship zoomed across the desert. Tigress piloted the ship whilst Robin gave directions on his holo-computer.

"Continue going forward for a few more seconds" said Robin "Stop...now!" Tigress stopped the bio-ship in front of a 30 foot tall rock. "This is as far as we can get in the bio-ship"

"Whys that?" asked Blue Beetle.

"The drones appear to share a hive mind" replied Robin "When I hacked into that one back there, I found out all the security systems in Strange's hideout. He's apparently placed a sensor field around the area that can detect Martian technology"

"Then how are we supposed to get in?" asked Tigress. Aqualad noticed a squad of men returning to the rock. The leader of the squad walked up to it. A scanner scanned him, the area in front of him opened, and the squad walked in, leaving the entrance to close behind them. Aqualad then saw another squad walking towards the rock.

"I've got a plan" said Aqualad "But I'll need to consult with Robin first"

_Meanwhile_

Superboy was wheeled out in his pod by Strange's men towards a hanger and past the creature's cell. He overheard the creature's growls in pain.

"What's that?" asked Superboy.

"None of your damn business" snapped one of the men.

"Fine!" said Superboy "Just asking" He was wheeled out into the hanger. He saw Miss Martian in her pod.

"Miss Martian!" said Superboy.

"Superboy!" said Miss Martian.

"What did they do to you?" said Connor.

"Nothing" said Miss Martian "But Strange says he's going to hand me over to the Brain for experiments and he's giving you to—"

"To Luthor" said Superboy "I know; he said it to me too. I swear; if that lump of flesh does something to you then—"

"Don't worry; we'll get out of here, I know we will" said Miss Martian. Superboy looked around. Two other pods were in the hanger bay. The first one was completely sealed except for a small view slot. The other pod was facing away from them; what was inside couldn't be seen.

"What's in the other pods?" asked Superboy.

"I don't know" replied Miss Martian "But if it's Strange, it can't be good"

"Do you mind keeping it down?" threatened a female voice from within the slotted pod. A familiar icy blue pair of eyes peered out from the view slot. "Some of us prefer to dream of killing Strange in peace!" The eyes frowned. Superboy and Miss Martian knew immediately who was inside.

"Killer Frost!" said Miss Martian.

"In the frost!" smirked Frost.

"What are you doing here?" asked Superboy.

"After Strange was found out, he escaped Belle Reve and took me with him" said Frost "He seems to be trying to weaponize my cryokinetic abilities for his own schemes...to no avail, of course"

"What's in the other pod?" asked Miss Martian.

"How should I know, girlfriend?!" snapped Frost "I've been stuck in this container for the last few years" Superboy noticed that the side of the pod was labelled _Project: Flashpoint_. At that moment, Strange entered.

"Are the specimens ready for departure?" asked Strange.

"Not yet" replied one of Strange's men "We require all squads to be present for this departure. Squad 06 should be back any second now"

_Meanwhile_

"Now remember, Kid Flash; start running just before they enter" said Aqualad "Without Miss Martian's psychic link, the only way to communicate is by comm.; but as that is subject to interception, you'll have to remain radio silence, you'll be on your own. As soon as you are inside, find them and get out. Don't stop for anything else. Clear?"

"Transparent, Aqualad" replied Bart whilst saluting.

"Ready?" asked Aqualad.

"Ready's my middle name!" replied Bart "Wait, no, that doesn't work; I eat ready for breakfast!"

"Just get inside" said Tigress.

"Let's get to it then!" said Bart. He jumped out of the bio-ship and hid in the bushes. He watched as Squad 06 approached the rock. As soon as the leader was about to be scanned, he sped off towards the entrance and just made it through.

"Did you see something?" asked one of the men.

"Nah; just your eyes playing tricks on you" replied another one of the men.

_Meanwhile_

Bart remained hidden behind crates in the hanger.

"_I can't free them if I have to take down all these guys to do it_" thought Bart "_I'll have to think of a quieter approach_" He looked carefully around the hanger until he spotted what appeared to be a light switch. He smiled. "_Of course; take out their sight before they know what's going on, whoo! But I'll not be able to see anything either; I won't be able to release something I can't see._" He thought for a second. "_Unless...I memorise my surroundings first; of course!_" He zoomed off to a crate next to Miss Martian. Squad 06 arrived in the hanger.

"Ah; Squad 06, you've arrived" said Strange "We'll need all squads on standby in the slightest chance of collar failure"

"The collars can fail?" asked the Squad 06 leader.

"No, no; this is just a precaution" replied Strange "The chances of collar failure is a hundred to one. But as you know; I prefer not to take chances" Miss Martian noticed Bart hiding behind a crate. He smiled and gave her a silent "shoosh" mark. Miss Martian was about to smile but didn't in case she drew attention. Bart got ready to zoom past the light switch to turn it off.

"Now; we'll be taking these two separate pods to two separate locations" said Strange "The first one will be carrying the Martian and will be taken to the Brain's new hideout in the Everglades. The second will carry the Superboy to LexCorp in Metropolis" At that moment, Bart zoomed past the light lever and pulled it down. The lights instantly went out. "What happened?! Turn your torches on now!" The men turned their torches on.

"Sir, the Superboy and the Martian are missing" said one of the men.

"Find them" said Strange.

"Right away" said the man.

_Meanwhile_

Superboy and Bart ran down the hallways with Miss Martian flying with them.

"_It's so good to see you, Bart_" said Miss Martian telepathically.

"_Was there ever any doubt?_" said Bart. Superboy heard running foot sounds.

"_We're being followed_" said Superboy. They ran past a set of doors. Miss Martian stopped then shut and locked them telepathically. The men ran up to the door.

"Break open that door!" said one of the men.

"_Those doors won't hold them for long_" said Miss Martian "_We have to go, now!_" She started flying with them. Superboy stopped and ran up to the door. "_Connor!_"

"_Go on without me_" said Superboy "_I'll fend them off_" Miss Martian hesitated for a second but followed Bart again. The men broke open the door.

"Lock and load!" said one of the men. He fired an inhibitor collar at Superboy who simply dodged to a side.

"So you've put the inhibitor collars in guns" said Superboy "You guys think of everything"

_Meanwhile_

"_Robin found the map of the facility in one of the drones_" said Bart "_The control room's this way; we'll open the hanger doors in only a few minutes_"

"_I hope Connor has that long_" said Miss Martian.

"_There's the door to the control room_" said Bart "_Robin told me that it only accepts authorized personnel. We'll have to go through it_" He zoomed right through the door. Miss Martian was about to density shift until she stopped suddenly.

"_I can feel someone's pain_" thought Miss Martian "_I have to help them!_" She density-shifted through the wall.

_Meanwhile_

"_That was easy_" thought Bart.

"Hey; you're not supposed to be here!" said one a voice. Bart turned around and saw that two men were sitting at the controls. They stood up and pointed their guns at him.

"Oh-oh!" said Bart. The two men shot but he ran behind them and knocked them unconscious with each other's heads. "_Well; now that I'm here, I might as well get to work_. _Wait, where's Miss Martian? Miss Martian?_"

"_Sorry; there's something I have to do_" said Miss Martian.

"_What are you talking about?_" asked Bart. Miss Martian turned off the psychic link. "_Hello? Hello?_" He sighed. "Guess I should do what I came in here to do" He walked up to the control panel and typed into it. He had memorised the information that Robin had extracted from that drone so he knew how it work.

_Meanwhile_

The doors of the hanger opened wide.

"Who authorized this?" asked Strange into his comlink.

"I'm not sure" replied a man through Strange's comlink "We're trying to get through to the door control personnel but they're not responding"

"Forget about it" said Strange into his comlink "It doesn't matter at the moment. Focus on retrieving the subjects"

_Meanwhile_

"Alright; with that done, I should find the others and get out" said Bart. He was about to leave when he heard a beeping noise coming from a small device on the controls. A holographic screen was projected by the device. It remained in static for a few seconds. When it cleared, it revealed the future Nathaniel Tyron. "Nathaniel!"

"Bart, I've been trying to reach you for ages" said Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel, I stopped the Reach" said Bart "Everything's going back on track. And I'm...Kid Flash..."

"If only" said Nathaniel.

"What do you mean?" asked Bart.

"There's something you have to see" said Nathaniel. He moved aside slightly. Bart's jaw dropped.

"My god!" exclaimed Bart. The holographic screen showed a post apocalyptic city, burned and in ruins. He could briefly see the ruins of a planet-shape building with the words _Daily Planet_ around it. "What happened?"

"I've been looking through what records remain" said Nathaniel "There is a sequence of events you're about to encounter that will lead to this"

_Meanwhile_

"_Okay; I hope I can find it before it's too late_" thought Miss Martian "_I wonder what it is_" She looked around and suddenly gasped. Standing before her was the creature, still strapped to the wall. She looked down at the surgeon and a few other scientists.

"We may finally be onto something" said the surgeon "His secrets are about to come into the light" Miss Martian immediately flew down.

"Let it go!" said Miss Martian.

"It's the Martian!" exclaimed the surgeon.

"Let...It...GO!" said Miss Martian.

"Shoot her down!" said the surgeon. They grabbed pistols from beneath the control panels and started to shoot. Miss Martian simply deflected them telepathically and the bullets hit them. She flew down and landed in the control room. She picked up a bullet and squeezed it because it was rubber.

"You guys were sure lucky that you had packed your guns full of rubber bullets" said Miss Martian. The creature let out a deep moan. She turned around to face it.

"Who are you?" moaned the creature.

"I felt your pain" said Miss Martian "What are you?"

"I'm what the creatures of this planet call a monster" replied the creature "They chained me, tortured me"

"Why are they doing this to you?" asked Miss Martian.

"It's what humans do" said the creature "They fear what they do not understand. And humans hate what they fear; and they destroy what they hate. Do you fear me?"

"No" said Miss Martian "I understand what it feels like to be rejected"

"Then you would know that a life without rejection is no life at all" said the creature "At least I meet someone who knew what it felt like and...didn't reject me for what I am. I may even die...not being rejected" Miss Martian clenched her fists.

"You're not going to die" said Miss Martian "Because I'm going to free you" She walked over to the controls.

_Meanwhile_

"So you tuned the device to this time because you knew I'd be in here" said Bart "And you want me to help stop the coming events"

"Yes" replied Nathaniel "You must help the future"

"And I will" said Bart "I'll start by finding it" He brought up the security cameras on the control panel. One of them showed the creature's cell. He saw Miss Martian deactivating the creature's containment. "No!" He grabbed the holographic device and ran through the door.

_Meanwhile_

The creature collapsed off of the wall. Miss Martian flew down to it.

"Are you okay?" asked Miss Martian. At that moment, the creature pushed her out of the way. The creature started laughing evilly. He then started to rip off his containment suit. After ripping off the head piece it was fully revealed. The creature was about 8 feet and 10 inches tall. It had a large, muscular, grey body with bone protrusions pointing out of it. It wore green pants but nothing else. It also had sharp teeth, long white hair at the back of its head, and piercing red eyes with no pupils. "Who are you?"

"Your death!" snarled the creature. It raised its foot to squash her but she density-shifted when he did it. The surgeon began to regain consciousness. The creature sniffed the air. It stomped over to the control room, slammed its fist in, and pulled out the surgeon.

"Please!" begged the surgeon "Don't kill me! I beg of you!" The creature put its other hand around him and started to squeeze.

"You should have known better then to try to conquer me!" snarled the creature. It squeezed harder and harder until eventually (well, I think you knew what happened to the surgeon). Miss Martian gasped. The creature turned its head towards her and started to charge. She flew up and density-shifted through the wall. She sighed in relief once through.

"Freeze!" said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw three men pointed their guns at her. Suddenly, Superboy landed in front of her. The men started to shoot but all their bullets bounced of him. He then punched them in the face.

"Told you I'd fend them off" said Superboy with a smile. Miss Martian looked down. "What's wrong?"

"Superboy, I've done one of the worse things" said Miss Martian.

"What?" asked Superboy. Miss Martian was about to answer when the wall suddenly collapsed down. The creature stomped in. It looked down at Miss Martian.

"You made a big mistake, freeing me!" said the creature. It then looked down at Superboy. "Where's Superman!?"

"What do you want with him?" asked Superboy.

"Vengeance!" snarled the creature. It slammed its fists together. "Where is he!?"

"What did he do to you?" asked Miss Martian. At that moment, there was a flash of yellow and red and both of them were pulled away.

"Did I miss anything?" said Bart.

"Good to see that you've arrived" said Miss Martian "Did you open the hanger doors?"

"Indeed I did" said Bart "Which means we've gotta' get out of here"

"Do you know what that thing is?" asked Miss Martian.

"It's..." said Bart before realizing what he was about to say "...I don't know what it is either. We need to get to the hanger, quick"

"I'm surprised you can still run fast whilst holding us" said Miss Martian.

"Hardly, you're slowing me down" said Bart. The creature stomped behind them.

_Meanwhile_

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Strange whilst the building shook.

"The prisoners have released the creature" said a man.

"Have they gone insane?" said Strange. He ran into the meeting room. The members of the Light appeared. "Masters, the prisoners escaped and have released Project Kr 2.0. What must be done?"

"Set base to self-destruct" said Queen Bee "Cover all evidence"

"Save Project: Cryokinesis and Project: Flashpoint must be saved" said Black Manta "Use only one of your planes, and make sure any men you don't take with you are silenced"

_A few minutes later_

A group of men loaded Killer Frost's pod and the Project: Flashpoint pod into a plane. Strange walked up to a captain.

"Sir, we've taken all the men the ship can hold aboard" said the captain "What shall we do to the rest?"

"Leave it to me" said Strange. The remaining men ran into the hanger. "Unfortunately there's no more room for any of you in either of our planes"

"Sir, you can't do this!" begged one of the men.

"Don't worry, I've sent for reinforcements" said Strange "Until then, stand your ground"

"Stand our ground?" said the man "Our weapons have no effect against this thing" Strange frowned. "Uh; of course, sir" Strange smiled and walked aboard his ship. The two planes flew out of the hanger. "You heard him; we have to stand our ground"

"Can't we just run out of the hanger?" asked another man.

"It makes no difference" said the first man "It'll just come after us sooner or later. Besides, we've got reinforcements coming to pick us up"

"Do you trust Strange?" asked the second man.

"I trust him with my life" said the first man.

_Meanwhile_

Strange sat on a seat in front of a screen with the members of the Light.

"They won't leave" said Strange "They trust me with their lives"

"They better" said Black Manta.

"Did you save the projects we asked you to?" asked Lex Luthor.

"As you requested" said Strange "Project: Cryokinesis" Two men wheeled Killer Frost's pod into the light.

"Let me out!" snarled Frost "Unless you want to stay the way you are forever!"

"And of course—Project: Flashpoint" said Strange. Two wheeled the Project: Flashpoint pod into the light. Inside, in an induced coma, was Wally West still in his Kid Flash outfit.

"Excellent" said Lex Luthor.

_Meanwhile_

Superboy, Miss Martian, and Bart arrived into the hanger. Bart skidded to a stop when he saw the men.

"Get them!" said one of the men. They started to shoot.

"Seems we'll have to fight our way out" said Superboy. He grabbed a crate and threw it at the men. Miss Martian started to levitate crates and threw them at them. Bart started zooming around quick.

_Meanwhile_

"Start it now" said Black Manta. Strange got out a remote and pressed the red button.

_Meanwhile_

The lights turned red. An alarm rang.

"Self-destruct sequence initiated" rang the alarm voice. The hanger doors started to close.

"We've gotta' get out of here" said Bart. Superboy ran over to the doors and held them in place.

"Quick go!" said Superboy. At that moment, the creature smashed into the hanger. Miss Martian took one look at it—the abomination she had freed.

"We have to go" said Bart. He and Miss Martian ran to the doors.

"Ten" said the alarm voice "Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two" Miss Martian and Bart ran through the doors. Superboy let go and went with them. "One" The whole facility exploded. Luckily, all three of them had escaped the blast radius. Bart looked up.

"_With him gone, the future has to be safe_" thought Bart "_It just has to be_" The bio-ship flew near them.

"Look, there they are" said Wonder Girl whilst pointing at them.

"Tigress, swoop down" said Aqualad. Superboy and Miss Martian got up.

"You alright?" asked Superboy.

"I'm fine" replied Miss Martian. She looked back at the fiery remains of the facility.

"M'gann, I know there's something wrong" said Superboy. Miss Martian sighed.

"I freed that monster" said Miss Martian. Superboy's eyes widened. "I felt its pain; it told me that it had been rejected by everyone and I thought—" Superboy grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"It's alright" said Superboy into her ear "It's alright; it's gone" Miss Martian let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a large chunk of debris flew out of the facility remains and landed meters away from them.

"What was that?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Look!" said Beast Boy whilst pointing at the facility remains. At that moment, the creature leapt out of the ruins and landed on a hill.

"Revenge is...mine!" said the creature. It leapt off continuously. "I am the death-bringer; I am the destroyer; I am...DOOMSDAY!"

"What have I done!?" exclaimed Miss Martian.

**Author's note**: So this is what I've got so far. I'd like to mention that if you have any suggestions; feel free to leave it in the comments.


	2. Evolution

**Author's note**: I forgot to say in the first chapter; _italic_ dialogue means thought speech.

_South Dakota_

The bio-ship flew around the desert.

"What was that thing?" asked Tigress.

"I don't know" replied Aqualad "We'll return to the Watchtower"

"Or we could track it down" said Tigress. Everyone looked at her. "Alright; I admit, it's one of the obvious stuff—League responsibility. Returning to the Watchtower now" Miss Martian looked down.

_Meanwhile outside Smallville_

It was dusk at Smallville. Doomsday stood on a hill outside.

"Revenge...is...mine!" said Doomsday. He jumped down to the small town.

_Meanwhile in the Watchtower_

Nightwing, Batman, Cyborg, and Red Tornado stood around the main computer. The Team entered and walked up to them.

"Batman, we have something to tell you" said Aqualad "Strange's facility has been destroyed; but he was holding a strange lifeform. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before"

"Did it look like this?" asked Nightwing. They moved aside and showed the screen. A 3D image of Doomsday was on it. Miss Martian gasped.

**Evolution**

_The Watchtower_

"How did you get the image?" asked Aqualad.

"DNA sample constructed a 3D image of it" replied Nightwing whilst holding up the bone protrusion.

"What is it?" asked Aqualad.

"Doomsday" replied Batman.

"Who's Doomsday?" asked Beast Boy.

"A type of experiment that went wrong" replied Red Tornado. A video of what he was talking about. "According to records found in Superman's Fortress of Solitude, a scientist created it as an attempt to create the ultimate lifeform. It was designed to respawn whenever it died and would become immune to whatever killed it"

"So what did go wrong?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's insane" replied Red Tornado.

"It turned against and killed its creator then left in search of something to destroy" said Cyborg.

"Classic Frankenstein and his creator situation" said Beast Boy.

"Actually; Frankenstein was the name of the creator, not the monster" said Nightwing.

"It was eventually contained and shot into space where it landed onto Earth" said Batman "It lay in a deep sleep underground for millions of years until it awoke a few years ago" The screen started showing Doomsday causing destruction on Earth. "It went on a rampage until it eventually came into conflict with Superman"

"The resulting battle took both of their lives" said Red Tornado "Superman's spirit returned to its body and Doomsday respawned. After multiple battles, Superman eventually trapped Doomsday in deep space"

"As I feared, he's returned to take his vengeance" said Batman.

"He was the object we were sent to track" said Aqualad.

"But what was he doing in Strange's facility?" said Superboy.

"He was in Strange's facility!" said Cyborg.

"Yes" said Miss Martian "They appeared to be studying him"

"How do you know of this?" asked Aqualad. Miss Martian looked down.

"Because I freed him" said Miss Martian.

"Why did you do that?" asked Aqualad.

"I felt his pain" replied Miss Martian "He claimed he knew how it felt like to be rejected...and I knew what it felt like"

"Couldn't you just read his mind or something?" asked Wonder Girl.

"I tried to, but I couldn't read anything" replied Miss Martian.

"He must be immune to telepathy" said Batman.

"Recognise" said the zeta-tube voice "Icon-20. Hawkman-09. Rocket-26" Icon and Hawkman appeared in the zeta-tubes.

"Batman, Smallville's been struck" said Icon.

"Who by?" asked Batman.

"We don't know" said Hawkman "They were long gone by the time we arrived"

"The town was almost destroyed" said Icon "Fortunately, no civilians were killed" The computer began to buzz. Hawkwoman appeared on the screen.

"Hawkwoman to Justice League; Kansas City is under attack" said Hawkwoman "We believe the attacker is Doomsday"

"It seems Doomsday is making his comeback" said Tigress "Need help?"

"Green Arrow and Black Canary are holding their own for the moment, but I don't know for how long" said Hawkwoman "We're still helping with evacuations"

_Meanwhile in Kansas City_

People ran around and scream as the city was under attack. A woman fell off of a building. Fortunately, an arrow shot down and created foam for her to land in. Green Arrow and Black Canary jumped down and helped her up.

"Quick!" said Black Canary "Go to the exit!" The woman ran off. Hawkwoman flew down.

"I've requested reinforcements" said Hawkwoman "They should be here soon" At that moment, a small building crumbled down and burst into flames. Doomsday walked out of the flames.

"I've got this" said Green Arrow. He shot multiple explosive arrows at Doomsday, with no effect of course. Doomsday laughed evilly. "Shoot!" Black Canary ran up and canary-cried at the large monster. Doomsday skidded back and landed in the rubble.

"That won't hold him for long" said Black Canary. They ran off. Doomsday started to unearth himself. Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Hawkwoman arrived at the exit to the city and helped the fleeing citizens.

"Just hope those reinforcements come soon" said Green Arrow. At that moment, Doomsday landed in front of them. Green Arrow shot a foam arrow at him but he simply broke out of it. He then shot a taser arrow at him but it had no effect. He then shot a knockout gas arrow at him but it still had no effect. "Doesn't this guy ever give up?"

"Time to put the hammer down!" said Hawkwoman. She flew over to Doomsday, swinging her mace. Doomsday grabbed a large piece of debris and smashed it over her head. She fell to the ground unconscious. Black Canary canary-cried at Doomsday. It blew him back slightly but he grabbed the ground. After several moments, he started to slowly stomp up to them. When he reached her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her into the ground. He stomped up to finish her off but got shot by an explosive arrow. He turned around and saw Green Arrow standing there.

"If you put one of your claws on her, and you're toast!" said Green Arrow. Doomsday grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up to eye level. "Do your worst, you overgrown...turtle!" Doomsday growled and grabbed him by the head, ready to snap it. Suddenly, he got shot by a blast. He turned around and saw Cyborg, Icon, and Hawkman charging towards him. Cyborg's hand had turned into a nova blaster. Doomsday then leapt off out of the city. "I believe that's what they call the nick of time"

"You bet" said Cyborg.

"It doesn't seem like Doomsday to run from a fight" said Hawkman.

_A few minutes later_

"Recognised" said the computer voice "Cyborg-27. Green Arrow-08. Black Canary-13. Hawkwoman-10. Hawkman-09. Icon-20" They appeared in the zeta-tubes. By now, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), the Flash, and Zatanna had arrived in the station.

"Kansas City is safe" said Cyborg. The computer began to beep. Black Lighting appeared on the computer.

"Black Lightning to Justice League; I just heard that Keystone City is under attack" said Black Lightning "I'm on my way there now" He went off. Batman typed into the computer. Captain Marvel and Captain Atom appeared on the computer.

"Captain Marvel, Captain Atom; Keystone City is under attack" said Batman "Black Lightning is on his way there now but he'll need reinforcements"

"On our way there now" said Captain Marvel. They went off.

"Do you think it's Doomsday?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Possibly" replied Red Tornado.

"There's something we have to tell you" said Cyborg "As soon as we arrived in Kansas City, he just leapt off without a fight"

"Strange, isn't it?" said Green Arrow "He doesn't seem to have any problems with destroying a whole city; but as soon as three new League members arrive, he just runs off"

"For an unstoppable beast, he sure retreats a lot" said Tigress.

_2 hours later_

The team stood in the memorial garden. There was now a hologram of Static. Bart and Tigress stood in front of the hologram of Kid Flash (Wally West). Bart sighed.

"Bart, I can tell that you're not absolutely crash" said Tigress.

"It's just; ever since Wally told me that he was going to pass the Kid Flash name onto me, I felt more excited than I had ever been" said Bart "But when I eventually became Kid Flash...it just didn't feel right"

"I know why" said Tigress "You looked up to Wally, didn't you? When you became Kid Flash knowing that Wally wasn't alive, it didn't feel right. I miss him too. You know; when I first came to this team, he was brash, arrogant, and always trying to hit on M'gann. But all that changed when..."

"When what?" asked Bart.

"Did you hear about the short period Vandal Savage gained control of the entire Justice League?" asked Tigress.

"Only from incident reports" replied Bart.

"When it was over and Savage and Klarion had escaped, Wally picked me up and we kissed" said Tigress "All of a sudden, I started to look beyond the self-absorbed speedster that I saw on the surface"

"I'm sorry" said Bart "It's just...I'm not sure if I can do this; you know, being Kid Flash"

"It's what—" said Tigress.

"I know, I know; it's what he would've wanted" said Bart "But in my view, they'll always be only one Kid Flash, and that's Wally" Nightwing and Aqualad stood in front of the hologram of Static.

"So how has the team been functioning after I left?" asked Nightwing.

"Satisfactory" said Aqualad "But we need you; and I understand why you feel reluctant to return"

"How did Virgil die?" asked Nightwing, changing the topic.

"It was on our third mission since the Reach invasion" said Aqualad "We were exploring an abandoned LexCorp facility; we were unaware that it was a tap set by Klarion the Witch Boy. He trapped all of us except Virgil. He had heard about Klarion's weakness and attacked the cat, incapacitating him temporally. We managed to escape in the bio-ship, but not before Klarion caught Virgil by surprise and obliterated him"

"Was that the reason why Karen, Mal, and La'gaan left?" asked Nightwing.

"Primarily" said Aqualad "I tried to ask them to stay, but we both know how Garth and Donna took Tula and Jason's deaths" They looked over at the Aquagirl and the Robin (Jason Todd) holograms.

"So where are they now?" asked Nightwing.

"Karen and Mal are together in San Francisco and La'gaan returned to Atlantis" replied Aqualad. He looked over and Superboy and Miss Martian. "To tell you the truth, I believe La'gaan took M'gann and Connor's fixed relationship too hard"

"He always did take things too hard" said Nightwing. At that moment, Blue Beetle flew in.

"Guys, you may want to hear what the League is talking about" said Blue Beetle.

_Meanwhile_

"We can't just sacrifice Clark like that" said Wonder Woman.

"It's the only way" said Hawkman "Only he can defeat Doomsday" The team entered.

"What's going on?" asked Tigress.

"We're discussing about what to do with Doomsday" replied Batman "Hawkman believes that since Superman's the only one who has defeated him, that means we'll have to send him after him. Wonder Woman believes that there must be another way" Hawkwoman walked up to Hawkman.

"Katar, I understand that you're trying to say, but there must be alternatives" said Hawkwoman.

"I'm sorry; but there are none" said Hawkman "We can't negotiate with him; he's just a mindless, savage beast who's only instinct is to destroy everything in his path"

"Recognised" said the computer voice "Captain Marvel-15. Captain Atom-12. Black Lightning-23" Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, and Black Lightning appeared in the zeta-tube.

"You're back" said Zatanna.

"So how'd it go?" asked Rocket.

"Well—" said Captain Marvel.

"Let me guess; it seemed like there was no hope, then all of a sudden, he leaps off" said Cyborg.

"Uh...yeah, actually" said Captain Marvel "How'd you know?"

"That's what happened in Kansas City" replied Cyborg.

"The attacker was Doomsday" said Captain Atom.

"As we suspected" said Wonder Woman.

"Strange" said Cyborg.

"What's strange?" asked Zatanna. Cyborg brought up a map of the United States on the computer screen.

"First he hits Smallville, then he tramples over Kansas City, and now Keystone City" said Cyborg "He seems to be taking a hit and run on each of the populated areas"

"Where do you think he'll hit next?" asked Hal.

"The next populated area in his path is...Central City!" said Cyborg.

"We have to get there, now!" said the Flash. At that moment, the computer started to beep.

"What's that?" asked Wonder Girl. Cyborg brought up a news report from Central City.

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live from Central City" said Iris West "And as you can see, the whole place is literally falling to pieces!"

"Iris!" exclaimed the Flash. He zoomed over to the zeta-tubes.

"Flash, wait!" said Hal whilst running after him "You can't do this alone"

"Recognised" said the computer voice "Flash-04. Green Lantern Hal Jordan-05" They disappeared.

"Some civilians claim that the source of all this is a strange monster" said Iris "It may seem weird; but this reporter can safely say, stranger things have ha..." At that moment, Doomsday landed behind her. He was about to pick her up when a green lock appeared around his neck. Hal lowered down.

"It won't hold him for long" said Hal "Flash, now!" The Flash zoomed past, picked Iris up, and zoomed off.

"You, drop the camera and...AHHH!" said Hal shortly before Doomsday broke free, grabbed him, and threw him off. The camera dropped. Doomsday walked up to him.

"Recognised" said the computer voice "Superman-01" Superman appeared in the zeta-tubes.

"What are you doing here, Clark?" asked Hawkman.

"I'm a member of the League, remember" said Superman "He looked over at the computer. Doomsday picked up the camera and looked into it.

"Wait; that's Doomsday" said Superman "What's he doing here?"

"He landed on Earth yesterday" said Batman. Miss Martian looked down again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Superman.

"Because we knew you'd go after him" said Batman "We had to discuss this" At that moment, Doomsday picked up the camera and looked into it.

"Superman, if you're listening to this, listen carefully" said Doomsday "I'll destroy every city in my path until to get your attention. If you wish to save them, met me in Metropolis within the next 24 hours; come alone, and if you don't...everything you struggled to save shall be destroyed!" He crushed the camera and the transmission turned to static.

"Yet another villain who uses the media against us" said Robin.

"What are we gonna' do now?" asked Captain Marvel.

"I'm the one he wants" said Superman "I must go"

"You can't" said Wonder Woman "He'll kill you"

"You heard him; and we all know what he's capable of" said Superman "It's the only way. League, team, evacuate Metropolis. We can't afford any civilian casualties. Contact the rest of the League who are onworld; tell them to stay away from Metropolis" The League and the team moved to the zeta-tubes. He stopped Superboy. "Not you. There's something a want to show you"

_Meanwhile in the Arctic_

"Recognised" said the computer voice "Superman-01. Superboy-B04" Superman and Superboy appeared in the zeta-tubes of a dark room.

"So where are we?" asked Superboy.

"The Arctic circle" replied Superman.

"What are we doing here?" asked Superboy.

"To show you this" said Superman. The lights turned on. They were in a large room full of artefacts and crystals. A robot walked up to them.

"Welcome back, Kal-El" said the robot.

"This is my Fortress of Solitude" said Superman.

"Woah!" said Superboy "So what is it you've come to show me?"

"This" said Superman whilst gesturing to a pod. Superboy walked up to it. Inside was an exact replica of Superman's outfit. "If I lose the battle, if Doomsday gets his revenge, you must carry on the flame"

"What!" exclaimed Superboy "No, I can't"

"The world needs Superman" said Superman "It's up to you now to you now; you must be the hero"

"But I can't fly, I don't have heat vision, I'm not a true Kryptoni—" said Superboy.

"Those abilities will come to you in time, I just know it" said Superman "You're the only one who can fill my shoes; the world needs a symbol, a symbol of hope" Superboy felt overwhelmed (not underwhelmed, not simply whelmed, but overwhelmed).

"Listen; I understand why you were reluctant to be around me when I first arrived" said Superboy "If I thought I was the last one and I meet a clone of myself, I would feel reluctant too" Superman smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whichever way the battle turns, I could never ask for a better son" said Superman.

_Meanwhile in Metropolis_

Dark storm clouds had gathered. The citizens of Metropolis were being evacuated by the Justice League and the team.

"We'll split you up" said Wonder Woman "Nightwing, Batgirl; evacuate citizens in the north. Tigress, Miss Martian; all the ones in the east. Aqualad, Wonder Girl; the ones in the south. Robin, Kid Flash; the ones in the west. Blue Beetle; search overhead for any remaining citizens. The rest of you, with me" They each went off to their separate groups. Superman flew down and landed. He watched all the citizens evacuate. He then noticed a certain one of the citizens; a journalist named Lois Lane standing in an alleyway. She was had black hair, olive eyes, and wore a light purple coat and skirt. He walked up to her.

"Lois" said Superman. Lois turned around.

"Clark!" said Lois whilst falling into his arms "I've heard about what's happening; you don't have to do this"

"I do" said Superman "If I don't face him, he'll destroy everything and everyone" They kissed. He then started to fly off.

"I love you" said Lois.

"I love you too" said Superman. Lois watched as he flew away.

_Meanwhile in LexCorp_

Lex Luthor stood in his office, watching the evacuating people below. His assistant and bodyguard, Mercy Graves, entered.

"Sir, we need to evacuate now" said Mercy.

"No need" said Lex Luthor "We're perfectly safe here. Just pray that Superman wins"

"I thought you despised him" said Mercy.

"Of course I do" said Lex Luthor "But if that monster wins, he'll no doubt bring ravage to this planet. It's the greater good that I care about"

_3 hours later_

The League and the team stood aboard the Watchtower. Aquaman, Dr. Fate, the Atom, and Plastic Man were now among them.

"Recognise" said the computer voice "Blue Beetle-B22. Wonder Girl-B21" Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl appeared in the zeta-tubes.

"Now all the gang's here" said Cyborg.

"I hate to interrupt; but over the years, I've memorized all the members of the Justice League" said Tigress "We're not all here"

"I'll explain" said Hal "The other two Green Lanterns, John Stewart and Guy Gardner, are currently offworld on important assignments as is the Martian Manhunter"

"Whys that?" asked Wonder Girl.

"Turns out the Starro-tech incident went deeper than we expected" replied Hal "They are out there apologizing to a few dozen systems" The computer screen was showing the images of a drone sent to Metropolis.

"I can't believe we're doing this, Batman" said Nightwing "I mean, watching the battle. It doesn't feel right"

"Superman requested this" said Batman "He wants us to know what the outcome of the fight will be"

"One question" said Robin "If Superman loses the fight, what's next?"

"I don't know" said Batman. Superboy kept quiet.

"Doomsday won't stop at Superman" said Nightwing "The future may even depend on Superman's success" Bart got out the device he found in Strange's facility and looked at it.

"The future..." said Bart quietly to himself.

"What are we going to do if Superman loses the fight?" asked Batgirl.

"Wait, Green Lantern's ring had some kind of effect on him" said Robin "Maybe—"

"It did have an effect on him" said Hal "But not for long; he soon shook me off"

"But what if we were to use multiple Green Lanterns?" asked Batgirl.

"It might work" said Hal "But remember; Earth's other two Green Lanterns are offworld on important assignments"

"Hello Megan!" said Miss Martian "What about the rest of the Green Lantern corps; maybe they can help"

"You're right" said Hal "I can go to Oa, get some, and come" He ran to the exit of the Watchtower. "I'll be right back" He flew out of the Watchtower and off to Oa.

"Well, that's our backup covered" said Tigress.

_Meanwhile_

Superman stood in the centre of Metropolis. Thunder roared in the clouds above. Suddenly, lightning flashed. It seemed as if Doomsday just appeared in front of him.

"I knew you'd come!" said Doomsday "Once again, it's down between you and me!"

"I've defeated you before, I can do it again" said Superman.

"Not this time!" said Doomsday.

"We'll see about that!" said Superman "I have only one condition; if you win, leave this planet" Doomsday simply laughed.

"I don't make promises!" said Doomsday. At that moment, the two charged at each other. Superman was about to punch Doomsday in the stomach, but the monster grabbed him by the arm swung him around and threw him into a building. Doomsday leapt up to the building and landed in front of Superman who was trying to get up.

"I spent the last eight years in deep space!" snarled Doomsday "You should've destroyed me when you had the chance!" He was about to punch Superman back down, but Superman grabbed his fist and used it to swing him into a wall.

"You don't even know the meaning of mercy" said Superman "I was the better man" Doomsday instantly got up, pounced at him, and both of them smashed out of the building and landed on the ground below. Both of them got up.

"Mercy is a sign of weakness!" snarled Doomsday. He slashed Superman across the chest then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the air. "It would've made no difference to you either way!"

"It would've!" said Superman "It's not my way!"

"Weakling!" snarled Doomsday. He opened his mouth and brought Superman's head closer to it. Superman used heat-vision on his face, which caused him to drop him. He then roared and charged at him. Superman pushed him back upon charging and they both tumbled into the ground. Superman then grabbed Doomsday and flew off. Doomsday woke up and pulled him down to the Daily Planet. They crashed into the planet object. Doomsday grabbed the A in "Daily" and smashed it over Superman. He then grabbed the P in "Planet" and tried to smash it over Superman again, but Superman leapt out of the way and landed on the monster's back.

"No more!" said Superman. He pulled himself and Doomsday over and onto the building below.

_Meanwhile_

"This doesn't look good!" said Tigress.

"I was wondering; what was it that Superman showed you, Connor?" asked Miss Martian. There was no reply. "Connor?" There was still no reply.

"Recognised" said the computer voice "Superboy-B04" Miss Martian turned around and saw Superboy disappear through the zeta-tubes.

"Connor!" exclaimed Miss Martian. She ran to go after him but Zatanna and Rocket grabbed her to stop her.

"It's too dangerous down there" said Zatanna.

"You don't wanna' interfere" said Rocket. Seeing Miss Martian's reaction to Superboy going off to help Superman reminded Tigress when Kid Flash went off to help the Flash and Impulse.

_Meanwhile_

Doomsday got up, grabbed Superman by the arms, and slammed him against the wall of a building.

"At last!" snarled Doomsday. He started to pull Superman's arms. "I'll get to kill you again!" At that moment, Superboy leapt onto his back. "What!" Superboy managed to pull him onto his back. Superboy was able to jump out of the way before Doomsday collapsed onto his back. Superman got up.

"You shouldn't have come here" said Superman.

"You'll thank me later" said Superboy. Doomsday got up. He looked at Superman and Superboy's chest logos.

"W-What!" said Doomsday "Impossible!"

"Believe it!" said Superboy. Both him and Superman charged at Doomsday and punched him across the face.

_Meanwhile_

"We can't just sit here and do nothing" said Miss Martian "I've looked at Doomsday's profile; he has no idea what he's dealing with"

"M'gann, I understand how you're feeling; but Superman told us to stay put" said Aqualad.

"Even if one of us disobeyed that order?!" said Miss Martian "We have to help him"

"Sorry, M'gann" said Aqualad "There's nothing we can do" Miss Martian looked at the screen.

"Not another one!" said Miss Martian quietly.

_Meanwhile_

Doomsday continued fighting Superman and Superboy. After several moments of fighting, Doomsday managed to knock out Superboy by knocking him with his elbow. He then walked over to Superboy, ready to finish him off. At that moment, Superman grabbed Doomsday by the back of the neck and slammed him into a building. Superboy regained consciousness. Superman walked over to the monster. Doomsday looked up and thought of a plan.

"No more!" begged Doomsday, pretending of course "No more, please! Mercy!"

"After all this time, you call for mercy?" said Superman "Why now?"

"Just stop!" begged Doomsday, still pretending. Superman walked closer.

"I can't trust you" said Superman.

"I beg of you!" begged Doomsday, still pretending "No more!"

"No you don't!" said Superboy. He leapt at Doomsday and started punching him but got thrown into a building.

"Connor!" exclaimed Superman. Doomsday turned around and charged at him again. He stopped Doomsday from ramming him by using his hands to stop the charge. "Enough! There's been enough destruction!"

"It's only begun!" snarled Doomsday. He started to stab Superman in the stomach with his claws continuously. He then used both his fists to wham Superman in the face. He started to laugh evilly. "I would've waited a lifetime for this!" He got out a skewer of Kryptonite. Superman looked up.

"Kryptonite!" said Superman "But...how?" Doomsday grinned evilly.

_Doomsday's flashback_

After Bart ran off with Superboy and Miss Martian, Doomsday started to sniff the air. He walked down the hall until he eventually reached a vault. He ripped it open with his claws. Inside were countless amounts of Kryptonite.

"Kryptonite!" said Doomsday "I knew I smelt that familiar stench here!" He ripped off a skewer of one and placed it in a small pocket. He laughed evilly.

_Back to reality_

Doomsday leaned over Superman.

"Finally!" said Doomsday whilst slowly lowering the Kryptonite skewer down to Superman "Time to die!" At that moment, Superboy regained consciousness and leapt down to Doomsday. He grabbed Doomsday and they tumbled over and over until they reached the edge of the building and fell off. Superman got up.

"Connor!" exclaimed Superman. He flew over to the edge.

_Meanwhile_

"We can't stay back any longer" said Batman "We have to get there"

_Meanwhile_

Superman looked down at the street below. Superboy and Doomsday lay on the ground in a large crater they had created. Doomsday got up and leapt off. Superman flew down to the crater. Superboy wasn't moving. The Kryptonite skewer was stuck in his chest. He reached down to pull it out.

"Don't touch it!" shouted a voice. Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Cyborg, and the team were running towards him. Miss Martian ran over to Superboy, pulled the Kryptonite skewer out of his chest, and held him close to herself.

"Connor!" said Miss Martian softly. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Meanwhile_

Lex Luthor watched the event below.

_Meanwhile_

Superman heard Doomsday's evil laugh.

"Doomsday's getting away" said Superman "I have to stop him" He flew up and after Doomsday. Suddenly, Doomsday jumped down from the top of a skyscraper and lunged onto him. They both fell down and smashed into the subway below.

_Meanwhile_

"Flash, Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, go after him" said Batman "He's emotionally compromised"

"On it!" said the Flash. He and Bart zoomed off with Blue Beetle flying behind them.

"Guys, wait for me!" said Blue Beetle.

_Meanwhile_

Superman and Doomsday regained consciousness, Doomsday laughed evilly.

"That was your bug I squashed, wasn't it?" said Doomsday "Your attachments make you weak!" Superman charged at him and punched him continuously into the wall. Doomsday immediately grabbed a chunk of debris and smashed it over him. He walked up to Superman, ready to finish him off. Suddenly, there was a flash of red and yellow around him. The Flash and Bart were circling him. "How the mighty have fallen; now you've become so dependent on your precious Justice League that you must rely on them always! I told him that I would destroy everything if he didn't come alone"

"Destroy everything!" exclaimed Bart. He suddenly remembered what Nathaniel Tryon had said in Strange's facility.

_Bart's flashback_

"After Doomsday escaped the facility, he went on a rampage" said Nathaniel "He eventually draw Superman out to Metropolis where they fought until Superboy arrived, only for Doomsday to kill him. Superman took his death so hardly that he went after Doomsday. They fought for years, eventually brining the world to ruin"

"I can't believe Superman would do that" said Bart.

"Seeing his son's death was too much for him to handle" said Nathaniel "He lost all sense of morality and all he wanted was to kill Doomsday. Eventually, it consumed both him and the world"

_Back to reality_

"_Of course; this is it, everything is falling into place!_" thought Bart "_But what if Superboy can be saved? I have to find out; the future depends on it_. Tigress—"

_Meanwhile_

"—is Superboy still alive?" asked Bart through Tigress' comlink.

"I'll check" said Tigress into her comlink "Is he still alive?"

"I'll check" replied Robin. He checked Superboy's pulse on his neck. "He is; but it's slow"

"He is; but barely" said Tigress into her comlink.

_Meanwhile_

"Can you save him?" asked Bart into his comlink.

"We'll try" said Tigress out of his comlink "Tigress out"

_Meanwhile_

"What are we gonna' do, though?" asked Wonder Girl.

"I believe the reason why he's dying is that there is still a piece of Kryptonite inside him" said Batman "We must get it out if he is to recover"

"We need a shape-shifter to use their abilities to remove it" said Cyborg.

"With the Martian Manhunter offworld, there is only one who can do this" said Wonder Woman. Everyone turned to Miss Martian.

"Me!" said Miss Martian "No; I can't"

"You have to" said Nightwing "Connor's life depends on it. Just believe in yourself" Miss Martian thought for a few minutes.

"Okay; I'll do it" said Miss Martian.

_Meanwhile_

"You can't hit what you can't see!" said the Flash.

"Yeah; we're unstoppable!" said Bart. At that moment, Doomsday slammed his fists into the ground, causing them to fly into the air and hit the side of a train carriage. Doomsday walked slowly up to them. Blue Beetle (who was flying behind Doomsday) turned his hand into his plasma blaster and he pointed it at the monster.

"_Jaime, don't shoot him_" said the scarab "_Aim at the roof above him and use a sonic cannon_"

"What are you talking about?" asked Blue Beetle quietly.

"_Just trust me_" said the scarab. Blue Beetle's plasma cannon turned into a sonic cannon and he shot the roof. The debris from the roof crashed down onto Doomsday, burying the monster.

"Well, you were right" said Blue Beetle. The Flash and Bart regained consciousness. Bart looked at the pile of debris.

"Literally crash!" smirked Bart. At that moment, Doomsday smashed out of the debris, roaring viciously.

"You will never be able to destroy me!" roared Doomsday "I am indestructible! I am the death-bringer! I am the Destroyer! I am—"

"Yeah, yeah; we get it!" said Bart. Doomsday roared and picked up a large chunk of debris. Blue Beetle's hand turned into a staple gun and he shot staples at Doomsday's wrists. Doomsday simply ripped out and charged towards Blue Beetle. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and red and Doomsday was pushed off by Superman.

_Meanwhile_

Batman picked up a small piece of Kryptonite on the ground and slowly skid it across Superboy's chest, creating an entrance. Miss Martian walked over to Superboy.

"Okay; here it goes" said Miss Martian.

"She'll need complete concentration" said Batman. Miss Martian squatted next to Superboy, turned her hand into long tentacle-like appendages, and stuck them into his chest. Over the next few minutes, everyone watched as she felt around inside his chest until finally she removed the piece of Kryptonite.

"Got it" said Miss Martian. Superboy's chest sealed back up immediately but he still didn't move or talk. Everyone looked worried. Miss Martian lowered her face closer to his. She then pressed her lips against his softly. She stopped and looked down at him.

"Like old times, isn't it?" said Superboy with a smile. Miss Martian smiled at him and they kissed again. They stopped. "Thanks, M'gann"

"You're welcome" said Miss Martian. Superboy looked up. He saw Superman fighting Doomsday.

"I'll be back" said Superboy.

"Wait, Superboy—" said Aqualad shortly before Superboy leapt off.

"Always on the move" said Tigress. Superboy leapt up to the building where Superman and Doomsday were fighting. At that moment, Doomsday grabbed Superman by the neck and slammed him to the ground. Superman was about to use heat-vision but Doomsday covered his eyes with his hands.

"Finally; my revenge has come!" said Doomsday. At that moment, Superboy grabbed Doomsday's arm and pulled it back.

"I wouldn't count on it!" said Superboy. Doomsday roared. Superman got up and shot Doomsday with heat-vision. He and Superboy grabbed Doomsday by the arms and threw him into an abandoned dump truck below. They jumped down. Doomsday crawled out of the dump truck. He looked at them and slammed the ground with his fist.

"No!" snarled Doomsday "You will not deny me my dream! NEVER AGAIN!" He charged at them both, only to get punch by both their fists. He then got up again but got frozen by Superman's super-breath. They took a look at the frozen beast. Superman then turned to Superboy.

"Coming here was brash and dangerous" said Superman "But thank you; I owe you my life" At that moment, the Flash, Bart, and Blue Beetle arrived. "Justice is done"

"Well done" said the Flash "Both of you did well"

"That was so crash!" said Bart "_And that future is no more; well done, Superboy_" At that moment, Hal arrived with a few other Green Lanterns. They included Kilowog, Tomar-Re, Boodikka, and Isamot Kol. They landed.

"What I miss?" said Hal.

"The usual, Hal" said the Flash "You know, we could use some help moving this thing"

"Where do you want us to put him?" asked Kilowog.

"I know where" said Superman.

_A few minutes later_

The Green Lanterns brought the frozen Doomsday off using a green bubble. Superman walked up to Batman.

"Why didn't you stop him?" asked Superman.

"He escaped before any of us knew" replied Batman "And if I followed him, it would not help the situation"

"Listen; this is important" said Superman "If I were to fall in battle, he is the only one who can take my place. Superman must live on"

"I understand; but we have more important things currently at hand" said Batman "We searched the area and have found no sign of the kryptonite skewer"

"It could've been destroyed" said Aqualad whilst walking up to them.

"Unlikely" said Batman "No action happened in this area after we arrived"

"So who do you think took it?" asked Aqualad.

"I don't know" said Batman "But I have a feeling that this is far from over" Lex Luthor watched them from his office and frowned.

_One hour later_

"Recognised" said the computer voice "Kid Flash-B23" Bart appeared in the zeta-tubes in the Watchtower. He got out the device.

"I can't wait to tell Nathaniel the good news!" said Bart.

"Who's Nathaniel?" said a voice. He didn't realize that Red Tornado was on monitor duty.

"Oh...nothing" said Bart. He zoomed off to the garden. He opened up the device. "Nathaniel, I did it; Doomsday's been stopped! The future is safe!"

"I only wish that was true" said Nathaniel.

"What do you mean?" asked Bart.

"Look behind me" replied Nathaniel. He moved out of the way. It was the same post apocalyptic Metropolis.

"What; that's impossible" said Bart "It can't be; Doomsday's defeated"

"It seems there may have been something else" said Nathaniel "I'll try to find it out" The device turned off.

_Meanwhile_

Lex Luthor and Deathstroke stood in a screen room in front of the other members of Light.

"As I predicted; Superman was victorious and Doomsday was defeated" said Lex Luthor "But something from the battle interests me. Our Kryptonite supply was destroyed when Strange's facility was destroyed; but it appears that Doomsday saved a piece; but it disappeared during battle"

"My information tells me that it was acquired by the crimelord known as Brick" said Ra's al Ghul.

"Are you sure this is correct?" asked Black Manta.

"Certain" replied Ra's al Ghul "My daughter, Talia, found out herself. She is always correct"

"But why are we taking command from you?" asked Klarion.

"Until Vandal Savage returns, I am in command" said Lex Luthor.

"Exactly" said a deep voice. Lex Luthor and Deathstroke turned around and saw a dark silhouette in the doorway. Vandal Savage walked into the light.

"You've returned" said Lex Luthor.

"Indeed I have" said Vandal Savage "The Reach were a failure; but I have other plans. We have ourselves a new supplier from Apokilips"

"So you were at Apokilips" said Ra's al Ghul "How did you do to gain us a new supply line?" Vandal Savage smiled evilly.

"Business as usual!" said Vandal Savage.

_Meanwhile_

Superboy and Miss Martian sat in the lounge room in the Watchtower.

"I was wondering, Connor; earlier today, Superman took you away for something" said Miss Martian "What did he you want you for?"

"It was in case he lost the battle; if that happened, I would've taken his place as Superman" said Superboy.

"He wants you to take his place" said Miss Martian.

"Yes" said Superboy "I guess I was destined for it sooner or later, ever since I was freed from Cadmus" They looked outside in the garden. They saw Nightwing and Aqualad talking. Nightwing walked off to the computer room. They exited the lounge room and followed him.

_Meanwhile_

Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Robin, and Batgirl stood in front of the computer screen. They were watching the recording of the battle where they arrived.

"Pause" said Robin. They paused it. "Notice; Miss Martian throws the Kryptonite into the bushes. Zoom" They zoomed it in. They noticed someone hiding in the bushes. "There; they must've taken it"

"Unfortunately, the computer cannot identify them from this definition" said Red Tornado.

"It could be the Light, or maybe someone else" said Black Canary.

"Make no mistake; this is far from over" said Batman. Red Tornado, Black Canary, Robin, and Batgirl walked off. Nightwing walked up to the zeta-tubes. Superboy and Miss Martian entered.

"Hey; you leaving again?" asked Miss Martian. Nightwing turned around to face them.

"As I said before; it's not my team anymore" said Nightwing.

"C'mon; if you leave, you'll probably only end up coming back again" said Superboy.

"Maybe; but not today" said Nightwing.

"The team hasn't been the same without you" said Miss Martian.

"It's my choice" said Nightwing. He walked up to the zeta-tubes.

"Recognised" said the computer voice.

"We'll see each other again soon" said Nightwing.

"Nightwing-B01" said the computer voice. Nightwing disappeared.

"Superboy, Miss Martian" said Batman. Superboy and Miss Martian walked down to him. "Aqualad informs me that you two were inside Strange's facility. I understand why you didn't tell me during the Doomsday crisis. Was there anything in the facility that you wish to tell me about?"

"Well; for starters, they've put inhibitor collars in guns" said Miss Martian "They shoot at you and it automatically snaps around your neck"

"Also; they're holding Killer Frost captive" said Superboy.

"We believe they're trying to use her to weaponize her cryokinetic powers" said Miss Martian.

"There's something else" said Superboy "I noticed that one of the pods was called Project: Flashpoint"

"No doubt Strange is still working for the Light" said Batman "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him"

_Meanwhile_

Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash stood in the Fortress of Solitude. Doomsday was covered with rocks stuck to him to prevent him from moving.

"Doomsday, after what happened today, I've come to realize that this universe no matter how immense will never be big enough to hold you" said Superman. A large projection device pointed towards Doomsday. "I never wanted to do this, but I have to protect humanity from you. You are hereby banished to the Phantom Zone"

"No dimension can hold me!" snarled Doomsday "You think that your close ones will be safe with me gone"

"Do you want to know the truth; sending you into deep space was an act of kindness" said Superman "It was the most freedom I could give you; but you've given me no choice"

"You may have gotten me; but you'll soon be facing much worse!" said Doomsday. The Phantom Zone projector shot at him and he disappeared into the Phantom Zone. Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash then turned around and walked off.


	3. Countdown to Extinction

**Author's note**: I'd like to say thanks for the good reviews; they really helped my confidence.

_Gotham City_

It was night time in Gotham. A winged shadow flew over the traffic. It landed on a ledge of Wayne Tower. It walked into the light. It was a man; he wore a dark purple jacket with cream fluff around the neck and wrists, black trousers with maroon knee-plates and boots, maroon shoulder plates and gloves, a brown utility belt and gun-holder, and a grey helmet with red eyes that resembled a moth's head. The most notable features he wore was a maroon flight pack on his back that held two moth-like wings and a logo on his chest that resembled Batman's logo except that it was a moth. He carried an oil container.

"Master, I've arrived" said the man. Bane walked out of the shadows of the ledge and into the light.

"Good, Killer Moth" said Bane "Now, trickle the oil onto the outlines I drew"

"Yes master" said Killer Moth. He spread out his wings and flew up. He trickled the oil over an outline that had been drawn over Wayne Tower. After finishing, he landed next to Bane. Bane got out a torch. "This is an act of war, Bane. Are you sure this isn't too radical?"

"You're right on the first count" replied Bane "This **is** war; and in war, if you want to make a mark on the enemy..." He lit the torch. "...strike them at the heart!" He stuck the torch into the oil and it lit up. The word said _The Bat Shall Die!_ And underneath it was Batman's logo with a large crack in the middle of it (as if it had been broken). A woman stood on the roof of a nearby building. She wore a black catsuit, a pair of high-heeled black boots, a pair of black gloves, a black cowl over her head with two cat-like ears, and a pair of green goggles on her forehead. She had two green eyes, pale Caucasian skin, and ruby-red lips. She frowned at the sight.

"It's begun" said the woman.

**Countdown to Extinction**

_Blüdhaven_

A group of goons wearing black and white suits split down the centre ran out of a bank carrying bags of cash.

"Take this half to the first van" said one of the goons. They ran up to a van and threw the bags into the back. "Okay, let's move out before the cops get here!" They jumped into the van and it drove off. Another van drove beside them. A shadowy figure stood in the first van. "We got away"

"Stay sharp" said the shadowy figure. He had a very rasp voice. "I don't want Batman, or any other vigilante for that matter, ruin my operations" At that moment, there was an enormous screeching noise. The goon looked out the window and saw the second van skid to a stop. "What's happening?"

"Van #2 is down" replied the goon "Someone's on our tail, alright"

"Prepare yourselves" said the shadowy figure "We've got ourselves a vigilante; I feel it in my bones!" What none of them noticed was that the second van's wheel had been hit by a wing-ding. A black motorcycle zoomed up to the remaining van.

"Boss, there's a bike on our tails" said the goon.

"Shoot it down!" said the shadowy figure. The goons open up the back door. They grabbed tommy guns and started shooting. The motorcycle swerved left and right as the bullets shot at it. The driver of the motorcycle jumped off and landed on the van. It was Nightwing. He got out his Eskrima sticks and used them to knock out all the goons.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall" said Nightwing to himself.

"Exactly" said the shadowy figure. Nightwing turned to him. "So the Bat's former brat decides to intervene. Perhaps if I kill you that would count as taking something from him, after all..." He walked into the light. He was a man who wore a suit that was pure white on the right side and pure black on the left side. He also wore a split tie, a pair of black shoes, and a light crimson glove on his left hand. The most menacing feature was his face; the right side of his face had Caucasian skin, a brown eye, and short black hair. The left side of his face was burnt and was light crimson in colour, had a brown eye with yellow sclera that bulged out slightly, burnt off lips that revealed the teeth and gums, and long, messy grey hair. "...he took something from me!"

"Two-Face!" said Nightwing.

"In the singed flesh!" said Two-Face.

"Should've known—two vans" said Nightwing "You're not gonna' get out of this one"

"You're not getting out of this one" said Two-Face "Your fate lies on chance!" He got out a double-headed coin and showed him the right side, which was perfectly normal. "You live..." He then showed him the other side, which was scarred. "...you die!" He flipped the coin. It landed on the burnt side. "Seems your luck just ran out!" He got out a pair of automatic handguns.

"I make my own luck!" said Nightwing. Two-Face started shooting. Nightwing evaded the shots. He slid behind Two-Face and knocked him at the back of the head. Two-Face shot him in the hip. Nightwing held his him in pain. Two-Face got up and laughed.

"What's the matter?" said Two-Face "Not used to not having someone cover your back?" He pointed one of his handguns at Nightwing's head. "Say your prayers; no Batman to save you now!" At that moment, a batarang flew past and knocked the handgun out of his hand. "What the!" Batman glided into the van and punched Two-Face across the face. He helped Nightwing.

"Bet you weren't expecting that" laughed Nightwing. Batman didn't smile.

_Later at Arkham Asylum_

Two-Face was brought into the cell area in a stretcher. Batman and Nightwing watched. Two-Face looked back at them.

"This isn't over, Batman!" snarled Two-Face "Mark my words; I will have my revenge, even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Huh; I've heard that line before" said Nightwing. Commissioner Gordon walked up to them.

"Good work, Batman" said Commissioner Gordon. Nightwing cleared his throat.

"I helped too you know" said Nightwing.

"Will you bring him into medication?" asked Batman.

"We'll try, but it'll probably be no different than last time" said Commissioner Gordon "I still can't believe how far he's fallen"

"Psychopaths can turn others into psychopaths" said Batman.

"Anyways, better get back to Gotham" said Commissioner Gordon "Wife will be gettin' worried by now" He walked off.

"What were you doing in Blüdhaven anyway?" asked Nightwing.

"I was wishing to talk to you" said Batman.

"About what?" asked Nightwing.

"About the team" replied Batman.

"Listen; I told you before, it's not my place anymore" said Nightwing "After what happened to Jason, after what happened to Tula...after what happened to Wally, I just can't see any going back"

"I'm not forcing you to return" said Batman "I understand it's hard to cope with what happened to Wally, but remember this; the best thing you can do is prevent something from happening to someone else" He got into the Batwing. "Your choice" The cockpit closed and he flew off, leaving Nightwing to think.

_Meanwhile_

A car drove down to the docks. It stopped at a parking lot. Adam Strange got out holding a suitcase.

"Okay; I'm at the docks, now all I have to do is wait for that shipment" said Adam to himself "Shouldn't take long" He then heard a voice call out.

"Hey, you over there" shouted the voice. Adam turned around and saw a man standing outside the workhouse. He ran up to him. "Hey; I need your help"

"What with?" asked Adam.

"You see, I've got this friend who's trapped in a nearby forested area and he really needs help to get out" said the man.

"Shouldn't you get the police—" said Adam.

"No time!" said the man "Besides, it seems like a two man job. Will you help?"

"Well; I've got to wait for a delivery for STAR Labs, but It won't be here for about three hours" said Adam.

_Shortly_

The man led Adam into a forested area.

"Okay, so where is he?" asked Adam.

"Down there" replied the man whilst pointing down a hill area. Adam walked up to it.

"Can't see him" said Adam "Hello; it's alright, we'll get you out" At that moment, the man walked up behind Adam and pushed him down the hill. He rolled down the hill, knocking past all kinds of sticks and twigs imaginable. He finally landed at the bottom. He got up, brushing himself off. "Now that made no sense. Where am I?" He looked around. He appeared to be in an abandoned carnival area. He walked up to the entrance (which was shaped like a clown's head) and cringed back slightly. He knocked into a mannequin of a clown slightly. At that moment, the head of the mannequin got shot off. He heard maniacal laughing coming from within a gap inside the wall.

"Always gives people a fright that does" said a voice. A figure walked closer into the moonlight. "Then again, I always do!" The figure walked fully into the moonlight, revealing itself to be none other than the Joker. He held a Uzi in his hand.

"You're-you're the Joker!" exclaimed Adam.

"Of course I am" said the Joker "And you're Adam Strange, are you not. Come this way"

"Why should I?" asked Adam.

"Maybe I should re-phrase that; come this way or I'll blow your head off!" said the Joker.

"Okay, okay" said Adam whilst following the Joker into the ruins. The Joker brought him up to the haunted house ride. They got into a cart.

"Hold on tight" said the Joker "Fasten your seatbelt and keep your arms and legs inside the cart at all times!" The cart zoomed along the track at blinding speed until it reached a doorway and stopped. They got out. Two striped hyenas lay near the door asleep and chained. They suddenly woke up and barked. "Now now; that's no way to treat a quest" He got out a slab of meat and threw it at them. They caught it and started fighting over it, laughing viciously. "It must be very frightening, isn't it?"

"I've seen stranger things" replied Adam.

"Wow; you really get around" said the Joker "These are Bud and Lou; they're rather friendly once they've been fed, but only once they've been fed" They walked through a corridor filled with weird mirrors. Two goons guarded a door at the end of the corridor. "These are two of my goons—hey Bob, hey Rob"

"Hey boss" said the two goons simultaneously. The Joker and Adam walked through the door. They entered a room filled with carnival items and other circus-gimmicks. A woman sat on a table.

"Welcome home, Mr. J" said the woman. She wore a red and black harlequin style outfit with bare shoulders and covered forearms, a white jester neck piece, and a red and black jester hood with two bells. She had a black diamond tattoo on her right arm. Two long strands of blonde hair draped down from the hood. She wore white makeup on her face, bright red lipstick, and a domino mask over her large bright blue eyes.

"And this is the bane of my life, though she's not gigantic and powered on venom—Harley Quinn" said the Joker. Harley blew Adam a kiss and grinned, revealing pearly-white teeth.

"What do you want me for?" asked Adam.

"Adam, Adam; I like you, as a friend, and friends help other friends" said the Joker.

"We're not friends, we never even met before" said Adam. The Joker got out a pistol and pointed it at his head. He cringed back. The Joker then pulled the trigger—all that came out was one of those flags that say "BANG!". The Joker then laughed like a maniac.

"Do you really think I'd go through all this trouble to kill ya'?" said the Joker "Anyways; I need your help, Adam"

"What for?" asked Adam.

"You see, I know that you have authorization to go into STAR Labs" said the Joker "Not many people have that authorization" Harley took off her right boot and started painted her toenails with red nail polish. "But there's something in particular I want from there. Help me in"

"Never!" said Adam "I'll never let you into there!" The Joker got out a flick-blade knife.

"Do it or—" said the Joker.

"Or you'll kill me?" said Adam "Good; 'cause I'd rather die than let STAR Labs' technology get into your hands!"

"Now that you mention it, that would be too easy" said the Joker "How's this; I could just hand you over"

"Over to who?" asked Adam.

"Over to the Light" replied the Joker. He walked over to a closet. "Something tells me that the JLA has a few **skeletons** in their closest" He opened up the closest and a skeleton on a string fell and dangled down. Harley had finished her right foot and now moved onto her left foot and started painting the nails black.

"You wouldn't!" said Adam "Wait; you would"

"Of course I would" said the Joker "Now, listen to me carefully..."

_Meanwhile at the Batcave_

The Batwing landed on the landing pad. The cockpit opened. Batman jumped out. Alfred Pennyworth walked up to him.

"Still no agreements with Master Dick, sir?" asked Alfred.

"Not so far" replied Batman whilst pulling his cowl down "But I think I'm beginning to get through to him" He started walking over to the Batcomputer.

"Master Bruce, I taped tonight's news and there's something you may want to see" said Alfred.

"What is it?" asked Batman whilst sitting down at the Batcomputer.

"I think it may be self-explanatory" replied Alfred. He put a disc into the Batcomputer. A video came up. It showed Wayne Tower with the burning writing on it. A woman with reddish blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a black coat, and holding a microphone was standing in front of the camera.

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live at Wayne Tower" said the woman "As you can see behind me are the words _The Bat Shall Die_ clearly on Wayne Tower. The question remains, which one of the Dark Knight's foe is this or is it a new one? Will he defeat him or has he met his match?"

"This is enemy action" said Batman whilst standing up and turning the screen off.

"Who do you think this is, Master Bruce?" asked Alfred.

"Not sure, Alfred" said Batman "Whoever they are, they're smart, cunning, and ruthless" He walked over to a glass pod and looked inside. Jason Todd's Robin outfit lay inside.

"Do you think it's—" asked Alfred.

"No" replied Batman "Not even he would try something this big"

"You're still remembering what he did to Jason?" asked Alfred.

"How could I forget?" replied Batman "Jason was a brave protégé...and a good friend. I knew from the moment I brought him back to Wayne Manor that he was different than Dick—more rage filled, more violent, he found it harder to let things go. They all surfaced when he grew older"

"Master Bruce, his blood is not on your hands" said Alfred.

"I know" said Batman "It's on Joker's"

_Meanwhile_

Adam drove his car through town. The Joker sat next to him, wearing a long coat and a long brimmed hat.

"We're here" said Adam whilst parking his car outside Gotham City STAR Labs. They got out and walked up to a scanner. The scanner scanned his eyes and he placed his thumb a scanning pad. The door opened.

"That's a bit **overly** protective, isn't it?" said the Joker.

"After the Riddler snuck into STAR Labs six years ago, we take all precautions" said Adam. They entered an elevator and went up. They got out at floor three and walked out of the hallway until they reached a door. The scanner scanned his eyes and he placed his thumb on a scanner pad. The door opened and they walked in. He turned on the light.

"So this is the place" said the Joker. He grinned evilly. Inside the room were five large air dispenser devices. "Unless I'm much mistaken, these devices have the ability to pump any gas into the air...Perfect!"

_A few minutes later_

The Joker and Adam wheeled the devices out on the sidewalk using hand trucks.

"That's the last of them" said Adam.

"Good" said the Joker "Now, incidentally, I can't let you go; can't let you warn Bats about my master plan"

"So, you're going to kill me" said Adam "Should've—" At that moment, the Joker grabbed him by the shirt collar and pressed him against a car.

"That would be too easy!" laughed the Joker. He continuously laughed evilly over and over again.

_The next evening in Star City_

Green Arrow kneeled on the top of a building. He got out a pair of binoculars and looked in them.

"Any sign?" asked Black Canary through Green Arrow's comlink.

"None here, Dinah" replied Green Arrow into his comlink "Seems we've got that dinner after all...Wait!" He saw a limbo driving down the street. "Suspicious-looking car driving in"

"What makes it suspicious?" asked Black Canary. Green Arrow looked closer. He saw that Deathstroke was in the car.

"Well, for starters, Deathstroke's in the car" said Green Arrow.

"Fair enough" said Black Canary "Need backup?"

"We don't want to draw attention" replied Green Arrow. He jumped from building to building, following the car.

_Meanwhile_

The zeta-tube in the abandoned Gotham City phone box began to light up.

"Recognised" said the computer voice "Cyborg-27" Cyborg appeared and walked out of the phone box. Batman walked into the alleyway.

"Okay, so where is he?" asked Cyborg.

_A few minutes later_

Batman and Cyborg walked through the hallway of a hospital.

"He was found on the sidewalk outside Star Labs" said Batman "The new gas dispensers had disappeared as well"

"Do you think there's a connection?" asked Cyborg.

"Undoubtedly" replied Batman. They stopped at a door. They heard insane laughter coming from within.

"That sounds just like—" said Cyborg.

"The Joker" said Batman. He opened the door. Adam was strapped onto the bed, laughing insanely with a big grin on his face. "Adam, who did this to you?" Adam just kept on laughing. "Answer me!"

"Joke..." laughed Adam "Joke...Joke...Joker!" Batman frowned. "He...took the...gas dispensers!"

"This isn't good" said Batman.

"Do you think he's been gassed?" asked Cyborg.

"No; Joker venom is designed to kill" replied Batman "He's just been driven insane; the Joker tried to make sure that he didn't tell anyone"

"Bats, you may want to look at this" said Cyborg. Batman looked up at the TV. It was a news report. Vicki Vale stood in front of a wall with graffiti saying _The Bat Shall Die!_ Once again, it had a broken Batman logo underneath it.

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live" said Vicki "As you can see behind me, the graffiti behind me says the words _The Bat Shall Die_. This reporter asks—" At that moment, the building exploded. Batman ran to the window.

"I'll be back" said Batman. He jumped out the window and glided down. Cyborg ran to the window.

"Wait; how—" said Cyborg. He saw that the event was happening across the road. "Oh, that's clever" Batman glided down and landed next to Vicki. He grabbed her and got out his batclaw.

"Hang on!" said Batman. He shot it up and they zoomed to the top of the hospital building.

"Thank you!" said Vicki "How can I ever repay you?"

"I'm here to help" replied Batman "Cyborg, evacuate everyone in the area"

"You know; you don't have to use your comlink" said Cyborg out of Batman's comlink. He peered out of the window and looked up. "I'm right here" Vicki then looked over at the flaming building.

"Wait, what's that?" said Vicki whilst pointing at something. Batman looked over and saw something flying out of the flames. It was Killer Moth.

"I'll handle this" said Batman. He glided off of the roof and shot his batclaw at Killer Moth's leg. Killer Moth flied off with him still attached.

"Get off of me!" snarled Killer Moth. Batman didn't reply. "So that's the way it's gonna' be!" He got out his pistol and shot Batman in the shoulder. Batman fell down and landed on a mattress that somebody had dumped out. Killer Moth flew down and hovered above him. "You're not as young as you used to be; maybe you should retire" He flew off.

"Cyborg to Batman" said Cyborg through Batman's comlink "Batman? Batman!?" Batman regained consciousness.

"Positive" replied Batman whilst getting up.

"I've evacuated everyone in the vicinity" said Cyborg.

"Good" replied Batman.

"What was that thing?" asked Cyborg.

"That was Killer Moth" replied Batman. Two bright blue eyes peered out from the shadows. "Hired gun, which means he's working for someone. Find Nightwing, I'll go after—" At that moment, he was knocked out at the back of the head by one of those boxing glove guns.

"Batman?" said Cyborg "Batman, what is your status?"

"Well whaddya' know..." said a high pitched voice. Harley Quinn emerged from the shadows, holding the boxing glove gun. "...I got the drop on the Bat!" She grinned.

_Meanwhile at the Iceberg Lounge_

The Iceberg Lounge was a large restaurant with a large pool in the centre of the room that had an iceberg floating in the middle. A band played jazz music. Emperor penguins and Adélie penguins swam around in the pool. A short man stood at the pool, dropping fish into it for the penguins. He wore a long black coat with black trousers, a white tuxedo shirt, a pair of black shoes and gloves, a black belt, and a purple bowtie. He had a pointed beak-like nose, blue eyes, wore a monocle on his left eye, had a bald top head with long black hair coming out the back, and wore a black top hat. He was the Penguin, a black market racketeer. Two goons were looking at the news on a TV.

"It's a shame that little reporter didn't get blown up" said one of the goons.

"Yeah" said the other goon "Fingers-crossed she gets killed in the next explosion that happens on TV" The Penguin walked over to them.

"The question remains, who is the attacker" said the Penguin "Who would dare challenge the Dark Knight in such a far-reaching movement; we'll have to find out how this goes" Suddenly, Killer Moth flew in through the glass of the roof dome. He then instantly started shooting randomly, never hitting any of the guests but panicking all of them. Even the penguins started panicking.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" said Killer Moth "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything" The Penguin got out an umbrella.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to smash into my nightclub and cause havoc!" said the Penguin.

"Sorry, but I don't believe in invitations" said Killer Moth "I've always been one to **crash** the party" At that moment, a wing-ding flew past and knocked the pistol out of his hand. Nightwing stood at the entrance. "Well, look who it is; the prodigal son returns"

"I don't believe we've met" said Nightwing whilst walking in "Insect gimmick; just knew we'd encounter something like that day. So what's the name? Bug-Man? The Carnivorous Butterfly?"

"Killer Moth!" said Killer Moth.

"Killer Moth, huh?" said Nightwing "How's it going, Cobblepot; a lorry load of cigars arrive last night?" He picked up a wine glass. "Anyways; I was in town to tell Batman my thoughts about rejoining this team that I used to be part of, but I though "What the heck?" whilst in town, might as take down the odd supervillain. I caught sight of that explosion you caused"

"Explosions; for some reason, they just get the attention of every so-called heroes in the city" said Killer Moth.

"Yeah; these things happen" said Nightwing. In a quick move, he flicked the glass and the wine flew out. "Anyways; time to take you down" He got out his Eskrima sticks and jumped up at Killer Moth. He grabbed his leg but the winged hitman swooped down, crashing him into a table. He flew past his pistol and picked it up. Nightwing got up. "No you don't!" He jumped up and grabbed Killer Moth. The Penguin pointed his umbrella at them and started shooting, because it was a trick umbrella that secretly held a machine gun. Killer Moth manoeuvred around the shots and then zoomed up and smashed through the glass dome. Nightwing pulled them down. However, Killer Moth directed the fall and pushed him into a crate on a roof. He flew down to the unconscious Nightwing.

"Sometimes this is just too easy!" said Killer Moth. He picked up Nightwing and carried him off.

_Meanwhile_

Green Arrow watched the limbo from the roof of a building. The limbo stopped outside a dark alleyway.

"They've stopped" said Green Arrow into his comlink "Man, why is it always in a dark alleyway?" Deathstroke got out, holding a briefcase. "Call it a hunch, but this isn't good" Deathstroke walked into the dark alleyway. "Disappeared; switching to night vision" He switched the binoculars to night vision. Deathstroke walked up to Brick and two of his men.

"Got the "item"?" asked Deathstroke.

"Yes" replied Brick "Got my money?" Deathstroke opened his briefcase. Inside was countless American dollars.

"Yes" replied Deathstroke. Brick moved closer to the briefcase. Deathstroke closed his briefcase. "Not so fast! We do it together"

"Agreed" said Brick. They swapped briefcases.

"Business as usual" said Deathstroke.

"Time to intervene!" said Green Arrow. He got out his bow and shot a zip-line arrow at the alleyway. He slid down and landed.

"Green Arrow!" said Brick.

"Should've known to expect you" said Deathstroke.

"Men, fire!" shouted Brick. His men got out guns and started shooting. Green Arrow dodged the shots and punched the men out with his bow. Brick grabbed a gun and pointed it at him. At that moment, an arrow hit him in the back. Red foam poured out and trapped Brick. A figure holding a bow stood in the shadows.

"Let go of the briefcase!" said the figure. It walked out revealing himself to be Red Arrow.

"Never!" said Deathstroke. He ran out of the alleyway. "Take the car and go!" The driver drove the car off. Deathstroke ran down the street.

"Quick; he's getting away!" said Red Arrow. They ran off after Deathstroke.

"So how'd you know they'd be there?" asked Green Arrow.

"Heard Brick had been planning a meeting for about a week" replied Red Arrow "

"Deathstroke to Psimon; Green Arrow and Red Arrow found out about the meeting" said Deathstroke into his comlink "I'm being chased"

_Meanwhile_

Psimon stood in the cockpit of a large gunship.

"Understood" said Psimon "Do you wish to be picked up?"

_Meanwhile_

"Not yet" replied Deathstroke "I'm taking the alternative planned. But I'll require our **distraction**"

_Meanwhile_

"Understood" said Psimon "Preparing distraction now" In the hanger room, Shimmer opened the door. Icicle Jr. walked up to it.

"Ready for the distraction?" asked Shimmer.

"You know me, Shim..." said Icicle Jr. "I live for attention!" He jumped out of the gunship, laughing evilly.

_Meanwhile_

"What the?" said Green Arrow. Icicle Jr. landed in the middle of the road, creating ice around him. Icicle Jr. grinned evilly.

"Guess who's back?!" said Icicle Jr. Red Arrow sighed.

"Great; this guy!" said Red Arrow. Green Arrow loaded his bow.

"Go after Deathstroke" said Green Arrow "I'll handle this guy" Red Arrow ran off after Deathstroke. Green Arrow shot an arrow at Icicle Jr. who merely deflected it with ice.

_Meanwhile_

Nightwing woke up on the roof of a building. He tried to move but discovered he had been chained up.

"Still have much to learn, don't you?" said a voice. Nightwing turned his head around and saw that Killer Moth leaned against a wall on the roof. "And I thought you were now independent of the Bat"

"What's your angle?" asked Nightwing.

"The cops have the Bat" replied Killer Moth "Who do the crooks have?" Nightwing secretly got out a diamond-tipped lockpick and started to cut through the chains.

"So you're a kind of Anti-Batman?" said Nightwing "I was expecting something like Batzarro; then again, that would imply that you were deformed" Killer Moth walked up to him and held him by the chin.

"As it has been clearly shown; the Bat shall die" said Killer Moth "Maybe you should ask yourself; who will you stand with?"

"Don't give me the "think about which side you're own" rubbish" said Nightwing.

"You should think about it" said Killer Moth. His wings retracted out. "Unless you wish to be on the losing side" He flew off. At that moment, Nightwing broke out of the chains.

_A few minutes later_

Nightwing walked down an alleyway.

"Nightwing!" said a voice. Nightwing turned around and saw Cyborg running towards him.

"Cyborg, what is it?" asked Nightwing.

"Batman's disappeared" said Cyborg "We believe the Joker's taken STAR Lab tech"

"That isn't good" said Nightwing "What was it that he took?"

"Experimental gas dispending machines" replied Cyborg.

"Wait; gas-dispensing machines?" said Nightwing "Machines that dispenses gas; this could mean only one thing..."

"...Joker's going to use the gas dispensing machines to poison Gotham!" said Nightwing and Cyborg simultaneously.

"We have to stop him!" said Cyborg.

"But how?" said Nightwing "We don't even know where he's planted them"

"Wait; I think I know how" said Cyborg. He brought up a holographic computer. "Of course; they're STAR Lab technology, I can track them"

"You can track them?" said Nightwing "How?"

"My parents were scientists at STAR Labs, my cybernetics come from STAR Labs" replied Cyborg.

"Oh, fair enough" said Nightwing.

"Located them" said Cyborg "Joker's wired them to a single remote. He activates them and it's all over" They started walking out of the alleyway.

"We'll have to take out the machines first" said Nightwing.

"Agreed" said Cyborg "If we engage Joker first he might activate" He walked over to a motorcycle, got out his lockpick, and used it to start up the motorcycle.

"I hate to be committing a theft, but this is an emergency" said Nightwing. He hopped on the motorcycle.

"I'll take my own transport" said Cyborg. A jetpack came out of his back and he hovered up. "Follow me"

_Meanwhile_

Green Arrow still battled Icicle Jr.

"What's wrong, Arrow?" teased Icicle Jr. "You've lost your touch!" Icicle Jr. created an ice crystal from his hands and used it to smash it over Green Arrow. He then grabbed him by the neck. "'Cause I haven't lost mine!" He laughed psychopathically. Green Arrow reached for his arrow and shot an explosive arrow into his stomach, blowing him back.

"I don't think so" said Green Arrow.

"What are ya' gonna' do now?" teased Icicle Jr. Green Arrow got out an arrow and pointed it at him. He then pointed it at a car that was parked on the side of the road. He shot a zip-line arrow at the car. "Ha; missed! Time for me to **ice** you!"

"Haven't you learned?" said Green Arrow. He pulled the car's door off and smashed it over Icicle Jr.'s head. "Ice-related puns aren't **cool** anymore"

_Meanwhile_

Red Arrow chased Deathstroke. He eventually reached an abandoned warehouse.

"Okay; got him cornered" said Red Arrow to himself. Inside the warehouse, Deathstroke opened up a cupboard, got out another briefcase, and placed the other briefcase inside. He walked over to a window and saw Red Arrow running in.

"Time to end this!" said Deathstroke to himself. Red Arrow crept around vigilant throughout the factory, arrow on bow. Deathstroke's silhouette followed him. At that moment, Deathstroke jumped in front of him and got out his naginata. Red Arrow shot an arrow at him but he deflected it with his naginata.

"Slade!" said Red Arrow.

"Red Arrow!" said Deathstroke "Tell me; how did it feel to know that your whole existence was to serve the enemy?" Red Arrow beared his teeth.

"Enough talk; the briefcase, now!" said Red Arrow.

"I agree on the first count!" said Deathstroke. The two started to clash, punching each other. Deathstroke used his naginata to hold Red Arrow by the neck. "Did you really think you could defeat Deathstroke the Terminator!?" Red Arrow punched him in the stomach with his elbow and wacked him over the head with his bow. He then kicked him in the chest.

"So much for your genetic enhancements!" said Red Arrow "Ha; guess no one's perfect, eh" He was about to punch Deathstroke out when he grabbed him by the wrists and got up.

"To talk during battle is a sign of weakness!" said Deathstroke.

"Only if you're too stupid to only do one thing at once!" said Red Arrow. He leapt up and kicked the helmet off Deathstroke's head, revealing his face. The two continued to clash. Suddenly, Red Arrow shot an arrow at the wall next to Deathstroke.

"Was that your best shot?" said Deathstroke.

"Wait for it!" said Red Arrow. At that moment, the arrow dispensed knockout gas, causing Deathstroke to collapse seemingly unconscious. "Without your helmet, using knockout gas on you just became so much easier" He picked up the briefcase and ran off. After he had gone, Deathstroke got up, put his helmet back on, and removed the real briefcase from the compartment.

"Unless of course the genetic enhancements made me immune to gas poisoning" said Deathstroke.

_A few minutes later_

Green Arrow watched as the police took Icicle Jr. away. At that moment, Red Arrow rushed up.

"I've got the briefcase" said Red Arrow.

"Good; I got Junior" said Green Arrow "Now what's inside?" Red Arrow tried to open it but couldn't.

"It's fixed!" said Red Arrow.

"Now why's that?" said Green Arrow.

"Do you think the Light knows about this?" asked Red Arrow.

"I'm not sure" replied Green Arrow.

_Meanwhile_

Deathstroke sat in the gunship with his feet up on a table. A screen showing Lex Luthor lay in front of him.

"Have you completed your mission?" asked Lex Luthor.

"Affirmative" replied Deathstroke. He got out the briefcase and opened it. Inside was the Kryptonite skewer. "One Kryptonite skewer, as promised"

"Excellent" said Lex Luthor "What about Green Arrow?"

'As they say..." replied Deathstroke whilst getting out a remote "...he'll go out with a bang" He pressed the button.

_Meanwhile_

The briefcase suddenly beeped. It then started ticking.

"It's a bomb!" exclaimed Green Arrow.

"We have to get rid of it!" said Red Arrow. He got out his bow and arrow and shot a zip-line arrow at the top of a building. He zoomed up, landed at the top of the building, and threw the briefcase into the sky. It exploded. Unfortunately, he was slightly in the blast radius so he got shot back.

_Meanwhile_

The Joker and Harley Quinn stood at the top of Gotham Cathedral. Batman was tied to a pillar.

"Oh I can just see the headlines!" said the Joker "Clown Kills Millions With Happy Gas!" He laughed evilly.

"You won't get away with this!" said Batman.

"Oh Bats, I already have!" said the Joker "As soon as I press this button, my Joker venom will be spread throughout Gotham. I'll finally put the smile on Gotham's face once and for all!"

"You're gonna' kill countless innocent people!" said Batman.

"Not all of them" said the Joker "Only the ones who live in a one-storey building. The ones with higher ones will be alright. You see, Joker venom, like carbon dioxide, creeps along the ground like a carpet" He laughed evilly.

"I can't believe even you would do something so vile!" said Batman.

"It's a livin'!" said the Joker.

"Lightin' up, will ya' Bats?" said Harley.

"Now, where was I?" said the Joker "Oh yes; when I press the button and unleash my Joker venom, you'll have front-row seats to watch it all as Gotham City literally dies laughing!" He laughed evilly.

_Meanwhile_

Nightwing watched all this with a pair of binoculars.

"Man loves to hear himself talk" said Nightwing "Found that gas dispenser yet?" Cyborg stood in front of a metal garage door.

"It's behind here" said Cyborg. He pulled the door up with his hands. A gas dispenser lay behind it. A logo that resembled the Joker's head was now on it. Cyborg walked up to it and opened up his holographic computer.

"Can you hack into it?" asked Nightwing.

"I can" said Cyborg "Good thing I had created this virus, always knew it would come in handy. Good news; they're all connected, that means I can take them all down at once"

"Let's just hope Joker doesn't get down to business" said Nightwing.

"Virus uploaded" said Cyborg.

_Meanwhile_

The Joker laughed evilly.

"Now, without further or do, time for the main event!" said the Joker.

"Don't you dare!" said Batman.

"And why wouldn't I?" said the Joker "Let the show begin!" The Joker's thumb moved closer to the button.

"No!" exclaimed Batman. The Joker pressed the button. Nothing happened. "Huh?" He continuously pressed it again and again. "What the heck's the matter with this thing!?"

_Meanwhile_

"Result..." said Nightwing whilst putting down his binoculars.

"Yeah!" said Nightwing and Cyborg simultaneously whilst giving each other a high-five.

"Now let's find Joker" said Nightwing.

_Meanwhile_

"What's that?" asked Harley whilst pointing to something whilst pointing to something coming towards the cathedral. The Joker ran over to see it.

"More heroes!" said the Joker "I don't know how they knew I was here, but they won't get out of here...Well, not alive at least"

_Meanwhile_

Nightwing and Cyborg arrived at the cathedral.

"The tracker says we've arrived at its location" said Cyborg.

"The Gotham Cathedral" said Nightwing whilst looking up at the tower "Guess we'll take the stairs" They entered the cathedral and walked up the stairs.

_Meanwhile_

"Harley, look after Bats for me" said the Joker.

"Yes sir!" said Harley whilst doing a salute.

"I'll see if I can draw one of them away" said the Joker.

_Meanwhile_

Nightwing and Cyborg climbed up the tower stairs. They reached the top.

"There's Batman" said Nightwing. They heard evil laughter. They saw the Joker's silhouette run off.

"And there's the Joker" said Cyborg.

"I'll take Batman" said Nightwing "You take the Joker. Be careful"

"I will" said Cyborg. He walked off after the Joker. Nightwing walked up to Batman.

"Batman, you okay?" asked Nightwing. Harley watched from the roof.

"Nightwing, watch out!" said Batman. Harley jumped down and started somersaulting towards Nightwing. Just as she reached him, she jumped up into the air about to kick him when he punched her in the stomach which knocked her down. She got up.

"That's no way to treat a lady, isn't it?" said Harley.

"So the Joker sent his henchwoman to guard Batman" said Nightwing. At that moment, music started to play. "Hey, where's that music coming from?"

_Meanwhile_

Cyborg walked with his nova blaster poised across the top of the tower.

"Surprise!" said a voice. Cyborg immediately turned around and shot. The Joker wasn't there and the blast hit a gargoyle instead. At that moment, the Joker jumped behind him and shot him in the back twice. "I'm going to take out your heart, tin-man!" He laughed evilly.

"I don't think so!" said Cyborg whilst turning around.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, pumpkin" said the Joker "But I guess it's going to be the hard way!"

_Meanwhile_

Harley somersaulted around Nightwing.

"You can't hit what you can't see!" teased Harley.

"I can try!" said Nightwing. He lunged out at Harley. The two rolled over until they eventually stopped. Harley leaned up, grinding his waist.

"Aren't you a little young for me?" smirked Harley.

"Aren't you a little young for the Joker?" asked Nightwing.

"Not really" replied Harley "He's only in his 30s"

"Really?" said Nightwing "Did he just tell you that"

"No; I found it out myself" said Harley "You see; this one time I got a sample of his blood, don't ask me how, and I gave it to Mr. Freeze to determine what his age is and it came up as in his 30s"

"Really, that's quite fascinating actually" said Nightwing.

"It is actually" said Harley "It would come in very handy to see if someone is lying about their age"

"It would" said Nightwing "But we're still fighting"

"Right" said Harley. The two continued fighting.

_Meanwhile_

Cyborg and the Joker clashed.

"C'mon, clanker!" said the Joker "Or do you want to become scrap metal!?" He laughed evilly. "Y'know, I haven't felt this good since I beat up the second boy wonder with my crowbar and blew him up!"

"Why do you do this?" asked Cyborg.

"Do what?" asked the Joker.

"This" said Cyborg "All of this, why do you do it? Why do you have to cause death and destruction?"

"Because it's fun!" replied the Joker "I can't think of a better reason!" He laughed evilly.

_Meanwhile_

Harley Quinn started somersaulting again.

"Don't you ever get tired?" asked Nightwing. Harley didn't reply. She somersaulted over to a corner. In the corner was a giant mallet. She picked it up.

"Hammer time!" said Harley. She ran up to Nightwing and started trying to wack him with it. It usually hit the floor, creating a hole.

"A giant mallet?" said Nightwing "I'm not whelmed, not whelmed at all"

"What you talkin' about?" said Harley.

"It's a long storey that I can't explain whilst we're fighting like this" said Nightwing. At that moment, Batman cut through the rope he was tied in with his blades. He dropped down.

"Enough of this, Quinn!" said Batman.

"You ain't the boss of me, Bats!" said Harley whilst turning around. At that moment, Nightwing got out his Eskrima sticks. They suddenly sparked up with a small electric device at the end of them. He ran up behind Harley and zapped her in the back, knocking her unconscious.

"That's new" said Batman.

"Zappers added at the end of the sticks" said Nightwing "Gives them a decent shock—not too little, not too much"

_Meanwhile_

Cyborg and the Joker continued to clash.

"So what will it be?" said the Joker "A smile on that face..." He got out his gun again. "...or a bullet through that head!" He continuously shot at Cyborg. "I wonder what your limit is" At that moment, Cyborg grabbed him by the wrist, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"You'll probably never know!" said Cyborg. He slammed the Joker into a wall. "Do you know how many people you almost killed!?" The Joker got out his knife. "How many people have you killed!?"

"I lost count!" said the Joker. At that moment, he stabbed the knife into Cyborg's stomach. He pulled the knife. "Straight into the soft spot!" Cyborg kneeled down. "I must say, you were easier than I expected!" At that moment, Cyborg got up and smiled.

"Missed all my weak points!" said Cyborg. He grabbed the Joker by the collar and slammed him into the wall, knocking him out. "I've only one thing to say—BOO-YAH!"

_Meanwhile_

Oliver Queen walked though a hospital hallway. He reached a door and opened it. Roy Harper lay on the hospital bed.

"The doctor says I'm free to go" said Roy.

"I know" said Oliver. They exited.

"So how are you going to explain this to the doctor?" asked Roy.

"I'll find a way" replied Oliver. At that moment, they passed a door.

"Wait..." said Roy. He ran back to the door. Oliver followed him. He looked inside. "I don't believe it—Dr. Serling Roquette!" Dr. Serling Roquette was inside the hospital room. A man lay on the hospital bed. His face was so covered with hair that the face wasn't recognisable.

"Have we met before?" asked Roquette.

"Uh..." said Roy. Oliver walked in.

"He's heard of your work" said Oliver.

"Right, I have" said Roy "Speaking of which, what are you doing here? I thought you were a nanorobtics scientist"

"I **was**" said Roquette "After being kidnapped by the League of Shadows and being hunted down by them, I think I've had enough of nanobots for a lifetime. Besides, you can never have enough doctors tending to patients"

"Who's that?" asked Oliver.

"We don't know" replied Roquette "He just appeared a month ago outside the city in a coma. We've checked fingerprints, blood testing, nothing adds up"

_Shortly_

Green Arrow and Red Arrow (having changed back into their costumes) walked over to Star City's zeta-beam.

"How are you going to explain this to the League?" asked Red Arrow "I mean' what've Deathstroke had is now in the hands of the Light"

"Correction" said Green Arrow "We're going to explain it to the League"

"You really mean that?" said Red Arrow "You're going to let me back into the League?"

"Of course" replied Green Arrow "I don't see any reason why not"

"Even after what I did?" said Red Arrow.

"What Savage did" said Green Arrow "Listen; you may have started out as a clone used by the Light to infiltrate the League, but you've grown from that" Red Arrow managed a smile.

"C'mon; we've got some explaining to do" said Red Arrow. They walked into the zeta-beam.

"Recognised" said the computer voice "Green Arrow-08. Red Arrow-21" They teleported.

_Meanwhile_

"Let me go!" snarled the Joker whilst he got wheeled into Arkham "You'll pay for this!" Batman, Nightwing, Cyborg, and Commissioner Gordon watched.

"I've heard that line before" smirked Nightwing.

"We've finally got the Joker back where he belongs" said Commissioner Gordon "Well done, all of you"

"We're here to help" said Nightwing "Oh; and if you get a psychiatrist for the Joker, tell them to be careful. We don't want them to end up like the last psychiatrist the Joker had"

"What happened to the last psychiatrist the Joker had?" asked Cyborg.

"That's her over there" said Nightwing whilst pointing to Harley Quinn who was being escorted by two guards. She was sobbing.

"We was so close!" sobbed Harley.

"Well, at least everything is back to the way it was" said Nightwing. At that moment, there was an explosion.

"Everyone alright?" asked Batman as the smoke cleared.

"Harley's gone!" exclaimed Cyborg. At that moment, the two guards who were escorting the Joker ran back in.

"Did you see the Joker run back in here?" asked one of the guards.

"No, we didn't" replied Commissioner Gordon.

"This isn't over" said Nightwing.

**Author's note #1**: The showdown at Gotham Cathedral pays homage to the showdown in the 1989 Batman film.

**Author's note #2**: The music that was playing during the showdown sequence was _Waltz to the Death_ (the Joker's theme from the 1989 Batman film)

**Author's note #3**: If you have any suggestions for me, feel free to put in the comments bar.


	4. Transformation

**Author's note**: This chapter went a little bit longer than I expected it would but there was a lot I wanted to put in.

_Gotham City_

Batman and Nightwing (with their cowl and mask off) watched the recorded news of Wayne Tower on the Batcomputer.

"Man, that's harsh" said Nightwing.

"The question is: who is this attacker and what are they after" said Batman.

"The question is: do they know your identity or is it merely a large building" said Nightwing.

"We'll have to find this out" said Batman.

"Do you it's—" asked Nightwing.

"No; this was someone more organized" replied Batman. At that moment, Alfred entered.

"This arrived for you today, Master Bruce" said Alfred. He placed an envelope on the keyboard. Batman picked it up and ripped it open. Inside was a letter that said this.

_Dear Bruce_

_Meet me in Crime Alley at nightfall. There's something I have to tell you._

_PS: Bring your batsuit._

"Someone who knows your secret identity?" asked Alfred.

"It seems that way" replied Batman.

_Later_

Batman glided down into Park Row. He walked through an alleyway. He then came across something—a chalk lining of a man and woman with a rose bouquet. He kneeled down and memories flooded through his head.

_Batman's flashback_

A young Bruce Wayne with his mother and father (Thomas and Martha Wayne) walked out of the Monarch Theatre.

"Should we call for a taxi?" asked Martha.

"Nonsense; it's a lovely night, we could use the fresh air" replied Thomas. They walked past an alleyway. "This way, it's a shortcut"

"Are you sure?" asked Martha.

"Certain" replied Thomas "Gone down this way plenty of times" They walked down the alleyway. A shadowy figure followed them.

"Thomas, I'm still not sure about—" said Martha.

"Don't move!" said a voice. They moved around. Joe Chill, a small-time criminal holding a pistol, walked into the light. "You, the wallet, now!"

"Don't worry, I'll handle this" said Thomas. He slowly got out his wallet and dropped it on the ground in front of Chill.

"The pearls as well" said Chill.

"Stay by me, Bruce" said Martha quietly.

"Come on!" said Chill. Before Thomas could reply, Chill reached out and snatched the pearl necklace off of Martha's neck.

"Hey!" said Thomas. At that moment, Chill pulled the trigger and shot him in the stomach. He collapsed on the ground.

"Thomas!" exclaimed Martha. Chill shot her in the chest and she collapsed. At that moment, police sirens called.

"Man; cops!" exclaimed Chill. He ran off down the alleyway. Police cars pulled up near the alleyway. An overweight police officer with messy black hair and brown eyes and wore a long brown coat with a brown hat, yellow shirt, black tie, black belt, blue pants, and black shoes ran up to him.

"Out of the way, kid" said the officer. A young Jim Gordon (lieutenant at the time) ran up.

"Give him a moment, Harvey" said Gordon "Don't you know what he's just seen"

"Fine" said Harvey "You'll deal with the kid whilst I deal with the criminal" He ran after Chill. Gordon kneeled down to Bruce and put his coat around him.

"Hey; don't be afraid" said Gordon "Lieutenant Jim Gordon. Don't worry, I'll take you home" He took Bruce out of the alleyway.

_Back to reality_

I knew you'd come" said a female voice. Batman stood up and turned to a shadowy female figure. The figure walked into the light and revealed herself to be the catsuit woman. "Hey Bruce"

"Selina" said Batman.

"Please, call me Catwoman" said the woman. She walked up to Batman, pulled his head towards her with her hand, and kissed him on the lips.

"What is it you want?" asked Batman.

"News" replied Catwoman "Haven't you noticed it; villains have been disappearing. Last night, Joker and Harley Quinn disappeared from Arkham along with Two-Face with no trace. They're not the only ones as well—Clayface, Freeze, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, and many others"

"What are you implying?" asked Batman.

"Someone's rallying them" replied Catwoman "Don't believe me; take this" She placed a flash drive onto Batman's hand. "Use the information wisely" She gave him a peck on his check then got out a whip from around her waist and used it to climb up a building.

"She's always slinky" said a voice. Batman turned around and saw Nightwing leaning against a wall.

"How much of that did you see?" asked Batman.

"Enough" replied Nightwing "Too much actually. But I got the idea; the villains are rallying together. I know what you're thinking, but we have an alternative"

"And what's that?" asked Batman.

"We send in the team" replied Nightwing.

**Transformation**

_The next day_

It was sunset at Wayne Manor. Dick Grayson sat on a couch drinking a glass of water. A large black great dane lay asleep on the carpet asleep.

"Ahh; it's good to be home" said Dick. He placed the glass on a table. Alfred walked up and placed the glass on a silver platter. "Thanks, Alfred" At that moment, the doorbell rang. Alfred turned to answer it. Dick got up. "Don't worry; I'll handle this" He walked towards the door. He opened it. "Excuse me, have we met before?" A 17 year old girl stood at the door. She wore a black outfit with bare legs, blue fingerless gloves with a red jewel on each of them, long blue boots that went up past her knees, a gold-coloured belt around her waist comprised of red jewels with a gold bird-symbol on the front, and a blue cloak with the hood up and a red jewel on it. She had Caucasian skin, purple lips, and two white eyes looking at him from under her hood. "Who are you?"

"Rachel Roth" replied the girl.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dick. Rachel walked in without replying. "Okay, better question; how am I going to explain this to Bruce" He followed her. By now, Rachel had sat down on the couch.

"Who is this, Master Dick?" asked Alfred.

"She says her name is—" replied Dick.

"Rachel Roth" said Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dick.

"I have come to join your team, Nightwing" replied Rachel.

"I'll have to see it to the rest of—wait, Nightwing?" said Dick.

"Of course" said Rachel "That is your name, isn't it?"

"It's Dick Grayson" said Dick.

"Don't try" said Rachel.

"You mean, you know—" asked Nightwing.

"This conversation is pointless" said Rachel "Just take me to your former mentor—Batman"

_Meanwhile in the Watchtower_

Aqualad and Blue Beetle were sparring in combat training. Aqualad managed to knock Blue Beetle across the legs. He helped Blue Beetle.

"You're getting better" said Aqualad "But you have to concentrate better"

"I get it" said Blue Beetle.

"_Perhaps you should take it more seriously this time_" said the Scarab.

"Yeah, yeah; that's what you said the last few times" said Blue Beetle.

"Pardon" asked Aqualad.

"Nothing" replied Blue Beetle. Superboy and Miss Martian watched on the sidelines.

"Jaime's been acting strange lately" said Miss Martian.

"I know" said Superboy.

"Maybe you should talk to him" said Miss Martian.

"I think he'll be just—" said Superboy before seeing Miss Martian's look "Okay; I'll talk to him" He walked over to Blue Beetle. "Hey, Jaime"

"Hey Connor" said Blue Beetle.

"Listen; I've noticed that you've been acting strange lately" said Superboy.

"Strange, me, no" said Blue Beetle.

"_Sure, great comeback_" said the Scarab sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" said Blue Beetle.

"Are you sure you're not acting strange?" asked Superboy.

"Okay, I admit it; the Scarab's still talking to me" replied Blue Beetle.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Superboy.

"After Bart and Zatanna went to all that trouble to free me from the Reach's control?" said Blue Beetle "No way, people could misunderstand; and from what I heard, you guys don't like to talk about the idea of a mole on the team"

"Right, right" said Superboy "But the others are getting worried"

"I know" said Blue Beetle "But it's so hard; I mean, I keep trying to hide it but I can't. What's he gonna' so next; try to help me find a girlfriend?"

_Meanwhile_

Bart stood in front of the holographic screen of his device showing Nathaniel Tryon.

"I understand" said Bart "I'll make sure of it" He turned the device turned off. At that moment, Blue Beetle entered.

"Bart, we're ready" said Blue Beetle.

_A few minutes later_

Aqualad stood before the rest of the team.

"As you are aware, Batman has summoned us to track down Gotham's supervillains" said Aqualad "Our job is track them down and bring them to justice"

_Meanwhile_

Batman and Nightwing watched the Batcomputer's screen.

"Incredible" said Nightwing "She's managed to upload information, people involved, and even a voice recording" They brought up the recording.

"My fellow criminals, too long has the Bat ruled Gotham" said the voice.

"That voice" said Nightwing.

"Bane!" said Batman.

"Should've known" said Nightwing. A black light flashed from behind them.

"The time has come for us to rise up and take what is rightfully ours" said Bane's voice "I have given you all your instructions. You all know the plan; we will cause destruction around Gotham, overwhelming the Dark Knight until I can catch him and take him out myself. As of now, the Bat shall die!" The recording stopped.

"Are you sure Catwoman's not secretly working for him?" asked Nightwing.

"We have fought on many occasions, but she would never kill me" said Batman "I'm too important in her life"

"Can't believe I forgot that" said Nightwing.

"People always seem to forget things" said a voice from behind them "It's pointless" They turned around. Rachel stood there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nightwing.

"I told you before; I've come—" replied Rachel.

"No, no, not that" said Nightwing "How did you get down her, into the Batcave?"

"I teleported" replied Rachel whilst pulling down her hood, revealing the rest of her face. She had blue eyes, medium-length black hair, and a small red diamond-shaped gem on her forehead.

"Teleported?" said Nightwing "What are you?"

"I am part demon" replied Raven "I possess the ability of empathy and can teleport myself anywhere I wish"

"I have to admit, that's impressive" said Nightwing.

"I guess I'm on the team then" said Rachel.

"What, no!" said Nightwing "You see; you can't just come to our door with some powers, know our secret identities, find your way into the Batcave, and then all of a sudden you're on the team. We have to determine things like origin, powers, attributes—"

"With all due respect, Nightwing, you are team leader and you know as well as anyone that the team needs more members" said Rachel.

"What are you talking about?" said Nightwing "I'm not team leader...not anymore. Aqualad is"

"Aqualad knows that you are destined to lead the team" said Rachel "You know it as well, but you deny it"

"It goes deeper than that" said Nightwing "A year ago—" At that moment, Batman stood up.

"I just heard from Aqualad" said Batman "They've arrived"

"We should end this argument" said Rachel "It's pointless"

"What is it with you and this "pointless" thing?" asked Nightwing. There was a short silence.

"That question is pointless" replied Rachel. Nightwing sighed.

"Fine; come with us and we'll see what the team thinks" said Nightwing "Oh; and if you're going to part of the team, you'll need an alias. You know, to protect your secret identity"

"Raven" said Rachel "That's my alias"

"Raven, huh?" said Nightwing. He hoped onto his motorcycle. Batman got into the Batmobile with Raven sitting in the other seat. They drove out of the Batcave.

_A few minutes later_

The team stood in Park Row. The Batmobile and Nightwing's motorcycle pulled over.

"Batman's here" said Batgirl. Batman, Nightwing, and Raven got out.

"Who's this?" asked Tigress.

"Everyone, this is Raven" said Nightwing.

"Salutations" said Raven.

"She's requested to join the team" said Nightwing.

"How'd she do that?" asked Bart.

"I'm not so sure about that myself" replied Nightwing "But she has some powers that might come in useful"

"A few powers, huh?" said Bart "She's gotta' fit in here just fine, eh Jaime. Jaime?" Blue Beetle didn't reply. He was just staring at Raven, not blinking, not moving. "Jaime, are you alright?" He pushed Blue Beetle in the shoulder slightly.

"Wha; oh, just fine!" said Blue Beetle, snapping out of his thoughts "I'm just fine"

"_I'm not so sure about that, Jaime_" said the Scarab "_I felt your heartbeat increase_" Blue Beetle didn't reply.

"Team; as you are aware, Gotham City's super-criminals have rallied together" said Batman "But we have discovered something else about it; Bane is behind this. We have recently acquired information for locations that the villains are hiding. I'm not going to exaggerate; they are armed, they are dangerous, some of them are unstable, but most importantly, they will kill you the first opportunity they get. If you want to back down, do it now" All of the team stepped forward. "We are sending you in as groups of three. Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, go to Brideshead. Tigress, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, go to district outside Gotham Zoo. Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, go to City Hall district"

"All three of Batman's protégés on the same team!" said Robin "Alright!" He put his hand up, ready for a high-five. Nightwing and Batgirl just stared at him. "Okay, you left me hanging" He put his hand down.

"Finally; Aqualad, Blue Beetle, go to Gotham Park district" said Batman "And take Raven with you. Remember, stealth-tech" Aqualad, Bart, Wonder Girl, and Robin turned on their stealth-tech.

"What about you, Batman?" asked Aqualad. Batman got into the Batmobile.

"I will patrol around Crime Alley" replied Batman "Be careful and take care" He drove off.

"You heard Batman; team, move out" said Aqualad. They moved out. "Nightwing told us that you possessed powers, but he did not specify them"

"I'm am part demon" said Raven "I am adapt at sorcery and draw my power from my emotions" She pulled her hood up. "I have been monitoring your team's activities for some time now and decided to join you" Blue Beetle stared at her.

"_Jaime, your heartbeat is rising again_" said the Scarab. Blue Beetle didn't reply. "_Jaime, why aren't you replying?_" Blue Beetle still didn't reply.

"Raven, you might not be ready for this work" said Aqualad "People get killed"

"If you'd experienced what I've experienced, you'd know I'd be ready for it" said Raven.

_A few minutes later_

It was now nightfall. Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin stood on a roof in the City Hall district. Nightwing looked down at City Hall with a pair of binoculars.

"Why are we watching City Hall as if we're on a stakeout?" asked Robin.

"A formal party is being held there; full of people to hold hostage" replied Nightwing "It's an obvious target"

"What if there's a full on attack?" asked Batgirl.

"Then we spring into action" replied Nightwing "But they'd have to be very impulsive" At that moment, there was a loud array of gunshots. He looked down at the street outside the City Hall. Commissioner Gordon and a line of police with armour and shields stood there fighting back goons. "Seems they decided to go full on; let's go"

_Meanwhile in the district outside Gotham Zoo_

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Wonder Girl.

"I used to live in Gotham City" replied Tigress "I know where I'm going" They walked up to a large metal gate with the words _Gotham Zoo_ written at the top of it. "We're at Gotham Zoo" She overheard faint words coming from within the zoo. "And I think we have a rogue inside there" She jumped up onto the gate and started to climb.

"Wait; this place is locked off at night" said Bart "We're not allowed in there at night" Tigress landed on the other side.

"C'mon" said Tigress "Unless you want our guy to get away" Wonder Girl flew over the gates whilst Bart vibrated his molecules through them. "Let's go" She ran off.

_Meanwhile_

Nightwing landed into the crossfire. He got out his Eskrima sticks and started to beat up the goons with them. Batgirl and Robin landed as well. Robin got out his birdarang and threw it, hitting three goons in the process. Commissioner Gordon got out a megaphone.

"This is Commissioner Gordon" said Commissioner Gordon through the megaphone "Stand down now, criminals!" At that moment, a goon got out his gun and aimed it at him.

"Gordon, watch out!" shouted Nightwing. The goon fired and it hit Gordon in the shoulder. He collapsed. Nightwing and Robin ran over to him.

"Is he alright?" asked Robin. At that moment, a woman ran up to them. She had tan skin, dark brown (almost black) hair, and brown eyes and wore a black top with a grey jacket, sandy-yellow trousers, a black belt, black shoes, and a badge around her neck. She checked Gordon's pulse.

"He's alive" said the woman "But he requires medical attention"

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"Detective Renee Montoya" replied the woman "I'll get him to shelter and try to remove the bullet. Provide cover"

"We're on it" said Nightwing. Montoya dragged Gordon off to shelter.

"Squad One to Squad Two" said a goon through another goon's comlink "We've successfully taken them"

"All men, retreat" said the goon "Our part is over" All the goons retreated.

"They just retreated" said Batgirl "Curious"

"Tell me about it" said Nightwing. He walked up to an unconscious goon. "White down the right side and black down the left; I smell Two-Face" Nightwing walked over to Montoya who was undercover. "How's Gordon?"

"He'll be fine" replied Montoya "But he requires further attention. We'll take him to Gotham hospital"

"Whilst we check on City Hall" said Nightwing. He, along with Batgirl and Robin, entered City Hall. No one was inside, but there were signs that they had left not on their own intentions. "Hey; where are they?" At that moment, a video projector projected a transmission onto the wall. It was the Riddler.

"Oh no; everyone's disappeared!" said the Riddler "Is it possible that I, the Riddler, has taken them hostage?"

"Riddler!" said Nightwing "What have you done to them?"

"Calm down; they're safe, for now" said the Riddler "But they might not be within a 24 hour radius"

"Give them back or—" said Nightwing.

"Or what?" said the Riddler "You'll take me down? You don't even know where I am. Instead, how 'bout a little game; throughout Gotham I have hidden riddles, riddles that will put your brains to the test. If you answer them correctly, you'll find your precious citizens. Now, let us begin. Riddle me this; you hear it speak, for it has a tongue. But it cannot breathe, for it has not a lung. What is it?" Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin huddled in together.

"Okay; it can speak because it has a tongue but it can't breathe because it doesn't have a lung" said Nightwing "Think carefully"

"What's the matter?" said the Riddler "Do your inferior minds ach?" Robin turned around. He noticed a lone bell on the table.

"Bell?" said Robin quietly "Guys, I think I got it; it's a bell"

"Are you certain?" asked Nightwing.

"Heh; should've made that riddle harder" said the Riddler "Oops!" Nightwing smirked.

"Ah; so it **is** the bell" said Nightwing.

"Okay, you got that one right" said the Riddler "But that's merely the first one. You'll never figure out the rest of them" The projection stopped. Nightwing walked up to the bell and picked it up. He looked inside. There was a small rolled up note. He unrolled it and read it.

"I have two arms, but fingers none" read Nightwing "I have two feet, but cannot run. I carry well, but I have found I carry best with my feet on the ground. What am I?"

"I'm guessing we have to go out" said Robin. They went out. By now, the police had gone.

"Now what could it be?" said Nightwing. They walked along. "Keep your eyes peeled for something that's meant for carrying. He looked over at an abandoned shopping trolley. "_It can't be that; it has four legs_" He looked over at an abandoned motorcycle. "_Maybe it's...No, it isn't. Just doesn't fit_"

"Nightwing, I think I found something" said Batgirl. Nightwing ran over to her. She was standing in front of a wheelbarrow in the street.

"A wheelbarrow?" said Nightwing. Robin walked over.

"Of course" said Batgirl "It has two arms, but doesn't have fingers. It has two feet, but it cannot run. And it carries well"

"You're right" said Nightwing "And look, there's a container inside it" He picked the container up and unscrewed the lid. Inside was a note. He read it.

"Who spends the day at the window, goes to the table for meals, and hides at night?" read Nightwing. They all thought for a moment.

"That's easy; a fly" said Robin.

"That's right" said Nightwing.

"Except one thing; where are we going to find a fly?" asked Batgirl.

_Meanwhile_

Tigress walked stealthily through the zoo.

"I'm still not sure about this" said Wonder Girl.

"Call it a hunch, but I've got a bad feeling about this" said Bart.

"Shhh, both of you!" said Tigress quietly "I think I've found him" She peered two bushes aside, revealing the petting zoo. They walked in quietly.

"What now?" asked Wonder Girl quietly.

"Shhh!" said Tigress quietly. She peered over the top. A man sat on a seat in a paddock with a long table. He had Caucasian skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair. He wore a blue old-fashioned coat with a grey coat and a pale yellow shirt underneath that had a long collar, a black belt, black and grey chickened trousers, brown shoes, black gloves, a large black bowtie with yellow speckles, a pocket-watch hidden away in his top pocket, and a blue top hat with a yellow brim and a price card on it. On his right was a rabbit on a chair and one his left was a gerbil on a chair. He was pouring tea into teacups.

"More tea, March-Hare?" asked the man.

"Ha; talk about "mad as a hatter"" said Tigress quietly. She got out her crossbow. She jumped out and pointed her crossbow at the man. "Don't move!"

"Ah; Alice, you're back" said the man.

"Alice?" said Tigress confused.

"Alice" said the man "That's who you are, aren't you?"

"It's Tigress" replied Tigress.

"Oh; you've grown so much" said the man "Do you remember my friends; the March Hare and the Dormouse?"

"That's a rabbit and a gerbil" said Tigress "What kind of supervillain are you?"

"I'm the Mad Hatter" replied the man.

"Mad Hatter?" said Tigress "Should've known this'd happen someday"

"Quite" said the Mad Hatter "Now; sit down"

"Ha; I don't think so" said Tigress "You're coming with me!"

"I said—sit down" said the Mad Hatter.

"Or what?" smirked Tigress "You'll ask for the Queen of Hearts to lop off my head?"

"I'll make you sit down" replied the Mad Hatter. At that moment, two goons wearing card outfits with price cards stuck to their heads jumped into the paddock and ran at Tigress. Before Tigress could even shoot, the goons grabbed her by the arms. She struggled. The Mad Hatter stood up and walked over to her. He got out a price card and tutted. "You need to learn some table manners"

"What is that thing?" exclaimed Tigress.

"My mind control device" replied the Mad Hatter "We'll see you through the looking-glass" At that moment, there was a flash of yellow and red and the price card disappeared from his hands. "What?"

"About that..." said a voice. The Mad Hatter turned around. Bart stood there with the price card in hand. "...finders-keepers!" At that moment, Wonder Girl jumped out. With a quick move, she lassoed the two card guards up.

"Fallen like a deck of cards!" smirked Wonder Girl.

"Good one" said Tigress.

"Wait; where's the Mad Hatter?" asked Bart. The Mad Hatter was nowhere to be seen.

"For someone as mad as a hatter, he sure can disappear like the Cheshire Cat" said Wonder Girl "Oh; sorry"

"That's okay" replied Tigress "Now c'mon!" They ran off.

_Shortly_

"Let's face it, we've lost him" said Wonder Girl. At that moment, there was a rustle in the bushes. Tigress got out her crossbow and shot a knockout gas arrow into the bushes. As the gas was released, two card goons collapsed out of it.

"Do these guys ever get tired of being beaten?" smirked Tigress.

"Then again, that's why they're called pawns" said a voice. They looked up and saw the Mad Hatter sitting in the tree. "Oh wait; that's chess"

"Get him!" said Tigress. Wonder Girl swung her lasso up at the Mad Hatter but he jumped into a nearby enclosure. Tigress ran up to the wall, shot a zip-line arrow at the top of it.

"Wait; now we're going into the actual enclosures?" said Wonder Girl.

"Too much for ya'?" said Tigress "Now c'mon; he's getting away" Wonder Girl flew over the wall whilst Bart vibrated his molecules through the wall.

"Oh; you've all arrived" said the Mad Hatter who was sitting atop a gate. He pulled a rope and opened the gate. A large rhinoceros ran through. Tigress reached for an arrow before realising that she had run out.

"Damn!" said Tigress "Out of arrows!"

"I thought you never run out of arrows" said Bart.

"No; I said one time that "I wish I never run out of arrows"" said Tigress. They dodged the rhino's charges.

"Doesn't anyone think it's strange that that rhino seems a bit **overly** aggressive?" asked Wonder Girl. Tigress looked carefully and noticed a price card on the rhino's head.

"Leave this to me" said Tigress. In a quick move, she jumped onto the rhino's back and pulled the price note off. The rhino collapsed unconscious.

"He's getting away!" said Wonder Girl whilst pointing to the Mad Hatter who was running off.

"I've got him!" said Bart before zooming off.

"I suggest we get out of here before that rhino pulls himself together" said Tigress. She ran up to a wall and climbed over it. Wonder Girl flew over the wall. Both of them ran after Bart. Bart ran faster and faster after the Mad Hatter. The Mad Hatter ran up to a small complex. He opened the door and went in, slamming the door as he went. The door slammed so fast that Bart slammed face-first into it. Tigress and Wonder Girl caught up.

"Why didn't you vibrate your molecules?" asked Tigress.

"That came just too quick" replied Bart. Tigress tried to open the door, only to find out it was locked.

"Locked!" said Tigress.

"Stand back" said Bart whilst beginning to back up "I'm gonna' need some distance to get in and open the door"

"Don't worry" said Tigress "I've got a quicker way" She walked up to the door and smashed the glass open with her foot. She squeezed in. Bart and Wonder Girl followed her.

"Now we're breaking and entering?" said Wonder Girl.

"It's okay if we're going after a bad guy" said Tigress "Beside, I don't think anyone's here" At that moment, she bumped into somebody.

"Woah!" said the person "Hey; what are you doing here?" Tigress looked up at him. He was a middle-aged man with short brown hair and brown eyes who wore a long white lab coat, a grey shirt, a black belt, and blue pants.

"Who are you?" asked Tigress.

"Dr. Kirk Langstrom" replied the man "Who are you?"

"We're...um, just this team of superheroes who are looking for this criminal called the Mad Hatter" replied Tigress.

"Seems a little risky" said Wonder Girl quietly.

"Don't worry; I don't think he bites" said Bart quietly.

"Okay..." said Langstrom somewhat confused.

"He ran in here but there's no sign of him" said Tigress "Do you think he escaped?"

"We could check the cameras" said Langstrom. They walked off. What they didn't notice was that the Mad Hatter peered at them behind a closet door with an evil grin on his face.

"Time to put the plan into action" said the Mad Hatter quietly to himself.

_Meanwhile_

A small white mouse with a small price card on its head ran onto a desk. It held a small pill with its tail. It walked up to a glass of water and dropped the pill into it. The pill dissolved. The door opened and it scurried off. Tigress, Bart, and Wonder Girl with Langstrom entered the lab. A woman stood in the room looking at something through a microscope. She wore had long blonde curly hair and brown eyes and wore glasses, a white lab coat, green shirt, and black pants.

"Francine, I found these three coming in" said Langstrom. The woman looked up "This is my wife—Francine"

"Who are they?" asked Francine.

"We've just come looking for an escaped supercriminal and your husband was kind enough to let us use the cameras" replied Tigress. Langstrom walked over to a desk, picked up the glass of water, and drank it. He almost collapsed for a second.

"Kirk, are you okay?" asked Francine.

"I'm fine" replied Langstrom "Just a little dizzy. That water had a little kick to it" He walked over to a group of screens and turned them on. They showed different areas in the zoo. "Hmm; he must have knocked out the white rhinoceros"

"Yeah; we saw him" said Tigress.

"I thought—" said Bart before being nudged in the belly by Wonder Girl.

"You okay, Dr. Langstrom?" asked Tigress.

"I'm fine!" replied Langstrom "You don't have to talk so loud though"

"Sorry" said Tigress confused. Bart picked up a book and started to flip through it.

"I was wondering; what are you doing here?" asked Wonder Girl.

"We're doing biological research" replied Francine "We're seeing how animal DNA can be affiliated with medicine"

"You guys sure seem to have a big interest in bats" said Bart whilst closing the book shut "I mean, most of your books seem to be about them"

"How long have you been doing this for?" asked Wonder Girl.

"About eight years to be precise" replied Francine "Though we've had delays" At that moment, Kirk let out a loud growl of pain. "Kirk!" Kirk stood up and started to shake wildly. He started to grow brown hair all over his body. His eyes turned yellow with pupils disappearing. His fingers grew long and sharp like claws. Finger-like parts burst out of the sides of his arms and grew membrane in between them. His toes sprouted black claws and grew larger. His muscles bulged out. His ears grew larger and pointer and opened up. His teeth turned into sharp black fangs. Finally, the rest of his face shaped into a bat's face.

"By Olympus!" exclaimed Wonder Girl. What stood before them was a vicious creature half-man half-bat. The only bit of clothing that remained on it was a pair of tattered pants with the belt still attached. The creature let out an ear-splitting scream. It then jumped up through the roof, smashing through the glass, and flew off.

"Kirk!" exclaimed Francine.

"Is it just me or did he just turn into a giant bat?" said Bart.

"No; it's just you" said Tigress "Of course it's a giant bat. How are we going to stop him?"

"I know how" said Francine.

"How?" asked Tigress "I mean; how many times has your husband turned into a giant bat?"

"He has once" replied Francine.

"Oh...sorry, no offense" said Tigress.

"None taken" said Francine "Many years ago; he was starting to grow deaf so he created a formula to help deafness, but it instead turned him into giant bat. Batman was able to sedate him and I extracted his blood and was able to create an antidote. I still kept some around just in case it something like this happened again"

"You find it" said Tigress "But we've got one super-bat flying towards Gotham City as we speak. We'll lead him to Robinson Park, meet us there. C'mon, we've got a bat to track down" They ran out.

"For god's sake, don't hurt him!" shouted Francine. Tigress, Bart, and Wonder Girl ran out of the door.

"Okay; Kid Flash, since you're the fastest, go on ahead" said Tigress.

"Right away!" said Bart before zooming off.

"What about us?" asked Wonder Girl.

"We'll get there in our own way" replied Tigress. She walked up to a tree and grabbed something from one of the branches. It was a pack of arrows.

"I just knew that you ran out of arrows faster than usual" said Wonder Girl.

"Yep; split my arrows into two packs" said Tigress "Had a feeling that I'd might get into a situation where I'd continuously fire arrows. Looking back on it now, it seemed a little unnecessary, but we can't talk about it now" She ran up to a car and smashed the side window opened with her crossbow and squeezed in. "Hop in" Wonder Girl squeezed in.

"I wonder how we're going to explain this to Batman?" asked Wonder Girl.

"Explain what?" asked Tigress.

"How we **broke** the law to **protect** the law" replied Wonder Girl.

"What; you're going to tell him about this?" said Tigress.

"You know how to hijack a car?" asked Wonder Girl.

"It's just like riding a bike" replied Tigress.

_Meanwhile_

"Found the bullet" said Batgirl whilst picking up a bullet with a note attached to it. They had been searching for riddles ever since the Riddler first gave them the instructions. This was their twelfth riddle. "What is big and yellow and comes in the morning to brighten mum's day?" They looked around the streets. Robin noticed that a yellow school bus was parked right next to a small building.

"I think I know" said Robin "A school bus"

"Let's see" said Nightwing. They ran onto the school bus.

"Over here" said Robin. They ran over to a typing board on the wall that was next to the building. A small screen was on top of it. There was a note on it. Batgirl picked it up and read it.

"You are in a room with three monkeys" read Batgirl "One monkey has a banana, one has a stick, and has nothing. Who is the smartest primate?"

"One has a banana, one has a stick, one has nothing?" said Nightwing "That's confusing?" They thought about it for a few seconds. Suddenly, Nightwing came up with something. "Wait a minute; it says "who is the smartest primate", and it says that the person is in the room" He walked up to the typing board and typed in "You". At that moment, the walls opened up revealing a secret passageway. They looked down it. "Why is there always a secret passageway?"

_Meanwhile_

Tigress and Wonder Girl drove down the street.

"How are we supposed to locate him?" asked Wonder Girl. At that moment, they heard screaming.

"Simple; follow the screaming" replied Tigress. Crowds of people ran around them screaming. Some of them started to run on the road. Tigress tried to swerve to avoid them but ended up crashing into a fire hydrant. "Why do they always run on the road?" They got out of the car. They noticed that Man-Bat had landed at a market area and was scoffing on mangoes. "There he is!" They walked up close and quietly. Tigress accidently stepped on a stick. Man-Bat's ears picked it up. He turned his head around to face them, screeched, and took flight.

"Didn't see that coming" said Wonder Girl.

"No time for that!" said Tigress "He's getting away!" They ran after Man-Bat until they lost him. "Lost him! Kid Flash, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear" replied Bart through Tigress' comlink.

_Meanwhile_

Bart zoomed along the road.

"Can you see Man-Bat?" asked Tigress through Bart's comlink. Bart looked up at a building that he was running towards. He noticed that Man-Bat was perched atop it.

"I see him" replied Bart into his comlink.

"What's your location?" asked Tigress.

"Just outside Robinson Park" replied Bart.

"Perfect" said Tigress "We'll be there. Tigress out"

"Let's see if this actually works!" said Bart to himself. He zoomed closer and closer to the building until he reached it and ran upwards, right up the wall. As soon as he reached the top, he lunged up and grabbed hold of Man-Bat by the back. Man-Bat screeched and flew up. "Ah, no you don't!" He held on tight. At that moment, Tigress and Wonder Girl arrived.

"What's that?" asked Wonder Girl.

"If I had a guess, Bart tried to help us take down the bat by keeping him occupied long enough" replied Tigress.

"Time for us to jump in" said Wonder Girl. She flew up into the air, swung her lasso, and caught Man-Bat in the left leg. She pulled him down further. Tigress shot a zip-line arrow at his right leg and pulled him down further. Wonder Girl landed on the ground.

"Nice going" said Tigress.

"Thanks" said Wonder Girl. Bart let go and landed on the ground.

"There; now all we have to do is bring him over to Robinson park and—" said Bart shortly before Man-Bat used all his strength to fly up, taking Tigress and Wonder Girl along with him.

"Hang on, Tigress" said Wonder Girl.

"Hang on?" said Tigress "Do I have a choice?" At that moment, they reached a building

"Tigress, put your legs up!" said Wonder Girl. Too late; Tigress hit the roof and rolled over. Wonder Girl stay on and started to climb her lasso. "I guess it's down to me now!" She grabbed onto Man-Bat and started to pull him down. "The bigger they are...the harder they fall!" At that moment, Man-Bat flew backwards and slammed her into the wall of a building. She fell down unconscious but got caught in midair by Man-Bat. He flew around with her.

_Meanwhile_

Tigress and Bart watched this from Robinson Park.

"What are we gonna' do now?" asked Bart. At that moment, a Taxi pulled up on the curve. Francine got out.

"We end this" replied Tigress. They ran up to Francine. "Got the cure?"

"Yes" replied Francine whilst getting out her bag "Sorry I wasn't here sooner; someone took my car" Tigress stayed nonchalant. Francine got out three vials of liquid from her bag. "I found four vials; I kept one aside for reverse-engineering just in case" Tigress took the vials and placed them on her belt.

"I've got three shots" said Tigress "Better not blow them"

"What's he doing with her?" asked Francine.

"I'm not sure" replied Bart "He seems to be just flying around and holding her out to make us know. Almost as if he's—"

"Holding her hostage" said Francine "Curious; this is not bat behaviour" Tigress noticed a top hat shadow in a building.

"Do you think he's still got human level intelligence?" asked Bart.

"Oh maybe not" said Tigress "I'll be back" She ran off"

"Be careful; we can't afford to lose those vials" said Francine.

_Meanwhile_

The Mad Hatter stood in a dark room of a building. He watched Man-Bat flying around.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!" sang the Mad Hatter "How I wonder what you're at! Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what you're—"

"At?" said a voice. The Mad Hatter turned around and saw Tigress had entered. "Yep; my sister always used to read that to me as a child"

"Ah; Alice, so good of you to arrive" said the Mad Hatter.

"You're behind this, aren't you?" said Tigress.

"Indeed I am" replied the Mad Hatter "I have powerful friends; and they helped me reverse-engineer the Man-Bat formula into pill form. Whilst you and Dr. Langstrom were talking, one of my mice sneaked it into his drink"

"Yet that's not the only thing, isn't it?" said Tigress.

"Yes" replied the Mad Hatter "I hid microscopic nanobots into the pill that control his mind; he's my living puppet now!" He laughed evilly.

"You're insane!" said Tigress "And I will stop you!"

"How?" said the Mad Hatter "You don't even know how I'm controlling the nanobots; I'm not holding a remote, I'm not next to a computer, so what is it?" At that moment, Tigress punched him in the nose and grabbed his top hat. She threw it onto the ground and stomped on it. Sparks flew out of it. "How did you know it was my hat?"

"Easy" replied Tigress "You couldn't make it too obvious but you needed to keep it on you at all times, as a form of fashion to be precise" The Mad Hatter picked up his squashed hat.

"No!" said the Mad Hatter "You fool!" Tigress noticed that Man-Bat started to swerve from side to side and his head shoot sparks a little. "Without my nanobot control, the Man-Bat is reduced to a rabid animal" Man-Bat gained consciousness again and screeched.

"How do I slow him down?" asked Tigress.

"You can't" replied the Mad Hatter "If you had wanted to stop him, you should've taken my hat and used it to land Man-Bat safely" Tigress perched herself up on the window.

"I'll do it in my own fashion" said Tigress. She jumped out of the window, shot a zip-line arrow at Man-Bat's leg, and pulled herself up. At that moment, Wonder Girl regained consciousness. "Stay on, Wonder Girl. I've got the cure. Damn; should've asked for an injector!"

"What does that mean?" asked Wonder Girl.

"It means I'll have to do it manually" replied Tigress. She climbed up onto Man-Bat's back, got out a vial, and drew closer to his mouth. He noticed it, screeched, and started to swerve around wildly. Tigress dropped the vial. "Drat; one down" She got out another vial and unscrew the lid. Unfortunately, all the liquid poured out. "Two down; have to get closer"

"Wait; you mean—" said Wonder Girl before Tigress got out the third vial and stuck her hand in Man-Bat's mouth. "Ehhh!" Man-Bat started to shake his head from side to side.

"Sorry, Dr. Langstrom" said Tigress. She unscrewed the lid and poured the cure down Man-Bat's throat. Man-Bat screamed and gurgled before shrinking back to his original size and shape. "Great; got him back to normal, except—" They started to fall from the sky. Wonder Girl started to fly and grabbed both Tigress and Langstrom. She flew them safely to the ground in Robinson Park. Bart and Francine walked up to them. Francine walked up to the unconscious Langstrom.

"Is he alright?" asked Wonder Girl. Francine checked Langstrom's pulse.

"He'll be alright" replied Francine "I'll care for him"

"Anyways; I saw how you gave him the cure" said Bart "You may want to wash your hands"

"It's over" said Francine.

"I'm afraid not" said Tigress "Do you want to know why he turned into that super-bat? It was the Mad Hatter; he used a sample of the formula in a pill and used nanotechnology to control him. What's more; he claimed he had powerful friends"

"Who?" asked Bart.

"He didn't say" replied Tigress "But I can only say this; it's far from over"

_Meanwhile_

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin walked through the secret passageway. They reached a dead-end.

"Dead-end!" said Batgirl.

"Maybe not" said Nightwing. He walked over to a small square-shape in the wall. It turned out to be a panel. It turned on. The Riddler appeared on it.

"Congratulations" said the Riddler "You've proven that you have minds that could **almost** challenge mine"

"Cut to the chase, Riddler" said Nightwing "We're through playing. Where are they?"

"Uh uh uh; just one riddle left" said the Riddler "And to make this one more interesting, I've made this one a..." A wall closed behind them and sprouted spikes. "...I believe the phrase is "a matter of life and death"! Riddle me this; what is easy to get into, but hard to get out of?" The wall started to move towards them.

"Any ideas?" asked Robin. The wall got closer and closer.

"Oh dear; are you...stumped?!" said the Riddler "You're in real trouble!" At that moment, Nightwing got it.

"Of course!" said Nightwing "Trouble; the answer is trouble" Riddler sighed.

"Fine; you were correct!" said the Riddler disappointed. The wall stopped. "But you have no idea where **I** am" The panel turned off and the wall in front of them opened. They walked in. They found lots of people typed to each other with duck tape over their mouths. Robin ungagged one of them.

"Help!" said the person "That creep took us!"

"That's why we're here" said Batgirl. Nightwing looked up at a security camera.

"Get them out of here" said Nightwing "I'll find Riddler"

"But Nightwing, we don't know where he is" said Batgirl.

"He's here" said Nightwing "I know he is"

_Meanwhile_

The Riddler sat in a room full of screens that showed his security camera footage. He held a long green cane with the top resembling a question mark. He noticed Nightwing walk away.

"Those little heroes may have beaten me this time, but I'll be back!" said the Riddler to himself. At that moment, the door to the room fell down. Nightwing walked in. "What, how'd you know I was here?"

"Because I know you too well, Riddler" said Nightwing "You were going to overlook our defeat yourself and then escape. If we won, you'd still escape" At that moment, the Riddler slammed a button on the control panel. A force field appeared around him. He smiled evilly.

"Did you really think I'd come unprepared?" smirked the Riddler. He slammed another button. A group of guns appeared out of the walls and started to shoot. Nightwing dodged the shots. A gun pointed towards his back and got ready to shoot when a birdarang suddenly swung past and cut the gun off. Nightwing turned around and saw Batgirl and Robin running in.

"I told you two to get those people out" said Nightwing.

"And we did" replied Robin "That doesn't mean we couldn't rush back in to help you"

"Good point, well made" said Nightwing "Stand back!" He got out a wing-ding.

"No, no, NO!" exclaimed the Riddler as Nightwing threw the wing-ding at the button. It slammed in so hard that it hit the circuitry from within. This caused sparks to fly out and eventually exploded.

"Everyone okay?" asked Nightwing as the smoke cleared.

"Yes" replied Batgirl.

"I am" replied Robin. The smoke cleared more and more. They saw the Riddler lying (seemingly dead) on the ground.

"Wait a second; did we just...kill the Riddler?" said Batgirl.

"No; it can't be" said Nightwing.

"Oh no; is this the end of me?" said a voice. They turned around. It was a TV screen with the Riddler on it.

"That wasn't you" said Nightwing.

"Of course not; do you really think I'd put myself out like that" said the Riddler "Anyways; now for the main event!" The seemingly dead Riddler stood up, smiled evilly, then started to grow and get bigger until eventually he became Clayface. "This is the end of you three, starring Clayface!"

"I will crush you!" snarled Clayface. He roared and his hands turned into spiked hammers. He slammed them down at them.

"Remember guys, electrocuting him won't work" said Nightwing.

"Then what do we do?" asked Batgirl. Nightwing searched his belt but found no pills.

"Damn; forget to bring those cement pills" said Nightwing "Seems I'll have to improvise"

"Wait; improvise?" said Batgirl as Nightwing ran up to Clayface.

"Keep him busy" said Nightwing "Hey; over here, mud pile!" Clayface stomped up to him. "You know what, that was the worst impersonation of Riddler ever; I knew it was you but I wanted to play you" At that moment, Clayface lunged out his arm, grabbed him, pulled him inside him, and absorbed him.

"Nightwing!" exclaimed Robin.

"No!" exclaimed Batgirl.

"Emm; that was truly a performance to **die** for!" laughed Clayface. He laughed evilly which eventually turned into a roar.

"What do we do now?" asked Robin.

"What Nightwing said" said Batgirl whilst getting out a batarang "Keep him busy" She threw the batarang at Clayface who simply absorbed it. Robin got out his bo-staff and ran at the Clayface. He slammed it into the big monster whom simply pulled it in and absorbed it. Fortunately, he let go before it was absorbed.

"Doesn't anything hurt this guy?" said Robin. Batgirl got out her batrope, shot it at Clayface, and shot electricity through it. Clayface simply pulled it out and laughed evilly.

"I thought you know that wouldn't work!" snarled Clayface. He ran at her when suddenly he started to swell up. He gave a weak sigh then exploded. Nightwing stood up in the clay.

"Nightwing, are you alright?" asked Batgirl.

"Never better" replied Nightwing "Well, you know what I mean"

"Is Clayface—" asked Batgirl.

"Don't worry about him" replied Nightwing "He's been in worse situations"

"What did you do to him?" asked Robin.

"Electrocuted him from the inside" replied Nightwing "He's only invulnerable from the outside"

"Eh, Clayface sucked anyway" said the Riddler. Nightwing walked over to the screen and followed the cords over to a cupboard. "You may have taken him, but you'll never take..." Nightwing opened the door wide. "...moi!"

"You obviously didn't think too hard on that part of the plan" said Nightwing. Batgirl grabbed a large piece of paper that was hanging on the wall and wrapped it around the Riddler.

"No!" exclaimed the Riddler "I told you years ago; I'm strictly Belle Reve, not Arkham!"

_Shortly_

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin walked out of the lair with a wrapped up Riddler. Renee Montoya and a group of police were parked outside. They walked up to them.

"Here, we got him" said Nightwing.

"Good work" said Montoya.

"We subdued Clayface" said Nightwing "He's inside and likely to reconstruct. Take caution"

"We will" said Montoya.

"Well, two down" said Batgirl.

"Let's just hope the others are having similar luck" said Nightwing.

**Author's note**: The Riddler sub-plot payed homaged to Batman: Arkham City.


	5. Fear Itself

**Author's note**: Sorry about the delay, but I delivered this in the end.

_Gotham City_

Inside a small flat in Brideshead, a small black cat with large green eyes lay on a couch. It was looking at a dressing blind. A gloved hand reached out of the dressing blind and picked up a cowl. The cat meowed.

"I know, Isis my sweet" said a voice from behind the dressing blind "But I have to" Catwoman stepped out from behind the dressing blind. "After all; I have to teach Harvey a lesson" She walked over to the balcony and adjusted her goggles onto her eyes. "Stay here; I'll be back, I promise" She jumped off of the balcony and landed on a nearby building roof.

_Meanwhile_

Superboy, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy walked down the streets of Brideshead. Miss Martian heard a noise. She saw it was a raccoon remerging around in a nearby bin.

"Not the best looking neighbourhood I've been through to say the least" said Miss Martian.

"Don't worry; it's just some pests" said Superboy.

"And if they do get too vicious, you've got me to handle it" said Beast Boy. Two rats ran past them in an alleyway nearby. At that moment, Superboy heard something.

"Be careful" said Superboy "Someone's coming. I can hear them"

"There they are!" said a voice. The three of them turned around and came face to face with a group of Two-Face goons.

"Oh-oh!" exclaimed Beast Boy. The goons opened fire.

**Fear Itself**

"Stay back!" said Superboy. Miss Martian levitated herself into the air and Beast Boy transformed into a rhinoceros. Miss Martian lifted a bin telepathically and threw it at two goons. Beast Boy charged at a goon. "_M'gann, do you have us linked up?_"

"_Yes Connor_" replied Miss Martian "_Garfield_?"

"_You bet_" replied Beast Boy whilst ramming into the goon and letting him slam unconscious into a wall. "_Now how about we use the biggest flying bird?_" He transformed into condor and swooped at two goons. Superboy leapt at a goon and punched him in the face. The goon flew across the street and landed unconscious into a car. A goon grabbed onto Superboy from behind but Superboy simply grabbed him by the wrists and slammed him into the ground.

"That's the last of them" said Superboy. Miss Martian landed and Beast Boy transformed back into his normal form.

"_Who do these guys work for?_" asked Miss Martian.

"_Simple_" replied Beast Boy "_Nightwing and_ _Robin told me about the gangs in Gotham; these guys wear black on one side and white on the other. They're Two-Face's goons_"

"_Two-Face?_" said Superboy.

"_Harvey Dent; he was Gotham's district attorney until a mob boss named Sal Maroni sprayed acid into the left side of his face_" said Miss Martian "_His double-headed coin was scarred on one side in the incident and he flips it to decide the fate of his prisoners_"

"_Is he in this area?_" asked Superboy.

"_Seems to be_" said Beast Boy "_It seems to be a territorial patrol. I mean; I know they're not pack animals but y'know—_"

"_He must be in the area_" said Superboy "_We need to find him_"

"_Nightwing and Robin said that he's one of Batman's most notorious foes_" said Miss Martian "_Perhaps we should've got all the help we could get for this mission. Maybe we should've contacted Arsenal_"

"_Never_" replied Superboy "_After that little stunt he pulled aboard the Reach ship, Arsenal should stay rogue_"

"_Besides; we couldn't just __**ask**__ him for help, he wants to go solo from now on_" said Beast Boy. They walked off down the street. Catwoman watched them from the roof of a building.

_Meanwhile in the Watchtower_

Red Tornado was on monitor duty. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) walked up to him.

"Still on monitor duty, Red" said Hal "Mind if I take over?"

"No thanks" replied Red Tornado "I have this under control" Green Arrow and Red Arrow.

"Good to see you're back, Roy...uh, I mean Red Arrow" said Hal.

"What can I say?" said Red Arrow "I mean; I finally find the real Roy Harper and he puts my friends' lives at risk"

"Harsh, isn't it" said Hal "Ever since the Reach invasion ended, he's made no contact to the team or the League"

"He really has gone solo, but with no ambitions to impress anyone" said Green Arrow.

"Anyways; I heard that you have been aboard the Watchtower for the last few weeks" said Red Arrow "Explain?"

"Ever since the Reach invasion, the Guardians of Oa decreed that Earth must have at least one authorized Green Lantern within its space at all times" replied Hal "With John and Guy offworld, I'm the one who must stay on. Besides, I've got a mission of my own on Earth" He walked over to the computer and typed into it. A picture came up on the screen. "This was posted on the internet during Doomsday's rampage" It showed a small building starting collapse but being stopped by a green construct. "This was when the big guy trashed Smallville. With the other two offworld and with me nowhere near Smallville at the time—"

"So what does this mean?" asked Red Arrow.

"It means that Earth has another Green Lantern" replied Hal. He typed into the computer again and more pictures came up. "I looked into it and found out that there was more to the story. Sightings of an unconfirmed Green Lantern have been going on for years"

"How long exactly?" asked Green Arrow.

"About shortly after Vandal Savage gained the control of the League" replied Hal "I've been looking into it for ages"

_Meanwhile_

"_How are we supposed to find Two-Face, anyway?_" asked Superboy.

"_If he's around here, we'll find him_" replied Miss Martian.

"_Yeah_" said Beast Boy "_I mean; he's one of those villains who just stands out, right?_" What none of them noticed was that one of Two-Face's goons hid in an alleyway nearby, watching them.

"Boss, I've found three of them" said the goon into his comlink "How shall I proceed?"

"Use the inhibitor collars" replied Two-Face through the goon's comlink "Do it before they find out that you're there. If you blow you're collar, you're dead"

"Understood" replied the goon. He got out an inhibitor collar gun and pointed it at them. Superboy heard something from a nearby alleyway. He stopped and looked into the alleyway. A strange-shaped shadow ran away.

"_Connor?_" said Miss Martian.

"_I'll be right back, M'gann_" said Superboy. He ran off into the alleyway.

"_Connor, wait!_" said Miss Martian whilst following him. At that moment, the goon shot an inhibitor collar and it hit her in the neck.

"Woah!" exclaimed Beast Boy shortly before the goon shot an inhibitor collar at his neck. The inhibitor collars stunned them and rendered them unconscious. The goon walked up to them.

"Mission accomplished, boss" said the goon into his comlink.

"Good!" said Two-Face out of the goon's comlink.

_Meanwhile_

Superboy ran after the shadow.

"Stop!" said Superboy. The shadow didn't stop. "Whoever you are, stop!" The shadow still didn't stop. At that moment, he reached a dead end. The shadow had disappeared. However, there was an old door at the dead end. "_M'gann, I found something_" Miss Martian didn't reply. "_M'gann?_" He walked up to the door. As he got closer he felt woozier, as if there was some sort of gas coming from the door. He reached for the doorknob and pulled it open. Instantly, strange grey gas shot out of the door as he opened it. A strange skinny figure emerged from the door. It wore a grey shirt that was tattered at the bottom part, black fingerless gloves, a black belt around the waist, dark grey pants, grey pointed shoes, a large tattered dark grey piece of cloth around the top part of its body, and a tall dark grey pointed hat with a black belt around it. It also wore a grey cloth mask with stitches in it and had two yellow eyes staring out of the eye-holes.

"Fear me!" said the figure in a rasp creepy hissing voice "Fear me!" Superboy felt so woozy that he collapsed unconscious. "FEAR ME!"

_Meanwhile_

Bane sat at a desk making notes. He wore a thick black jacket. A nearby elevator stopped and Killer Moth stepped out.

"Has he arrived?" asked Bane.

"He'll be with you shortly, Bane" replied Killer Moth "But how are you expecting to persuade him? You have nothing to do so"

"But I do" replied Bane "And he will obey. Believe me" At that moment, a door opened. Mr. Freeze entered. Bane stood up. "Dr. Victor Fries, I'm glad you came"

"Don't try it" said Mr. Freeze "What do you want with me, Bane?"

"I have needs for your services, of course" replied Bane "You see; my partner's employer has requested me to supply him with a particular weapon. I need you to help me manufacture it"

"And why should I help you?" said Mr. Freeze.

"This is why" replied Bane whilst getting out a remote. He pressed a button. A tube came up. Inside, frozen cryogenically, was a woman. She wore a long blue dress, had long blonde hair, and her eyes were closed. Mr. Freeze walked up to it.

"Nora!" said Mr. Freeze.

"Yes" said Bane "She's alive and perfectly stable. It's simple; you do this job for me and I'll be kind enough to give her to you" Mr. Freeze looked at Nora closer. He stroked his hand across the pod. He suddenly turned around.

"Or maybe I could just take her from you now!" said Mr. Freeze. He got out his cold gun and shot at Bane. At that moment, Killer Moth jumped in front of Bane, got out a stick that turned into a staff, and projected a shield from it. This blocked the ice.

"I knew you'd say that" said Bane "So that's why I took the liberty of using her as bargaining posture" He showed Mr. Freeze his remote. "This remote controls her pod. If you rebel in any way towards me, I will deactivate her life support permanently"

"You wouldn't!" said Mr. Freeze.

"Oh; but I might!" said Bane. There was a short silence

"What do you want me to do?" asked Mr. Freeze. Killer Moth walked over to Bane's desk and picked up a briefcase.

"Deathstroke delivered this to me this morning" said Bane. Killer Moth opened the briefcase. Inside was the kryptonite skewer. "We need you to put this into a gun"

_Meanwhile_

Miss Martian slowly woke up.

"Miss Martian" said a voice "Miss Martian!" She instantly regained consciousness.

"What!" exclaimed Miss Martian "Gar...I mean; Beast Boy, where are you?" She realised that she was tied to a pole upside down.

"Behind you" replied Beast Boy "We're tied together" Miss Martian tried to morph out. "I tried that already; until I realised we were wearing inhibitor collars"

"It's to keep you **two** in your place" said a voice. Two-Face walked out from the shadows. "You should know better than to walk into my territory"

"Where are we?" asked Miss Martian.

"The abandoned Gotham courthouse" replied Two-Face "I was saving this for Batman; but you two will have to do"

"For what?" asked Miss Martian.

"You were educated about justice, weren't you?" said Two-Face "Little do you know; the justice you serve to the League is but an illusion. I'll show you **true** justice"

_Meanwhile_

Superboy woke up. He appeared to be in the same alleyway. He looked around. The figure had vanished. He heard a voice call out.

"W-What?" said Superboy whilst getting to his feet.

"Connor!" called out a female voice. Superboy instantly recognised it.

"M'gann!" exclaimed Superboy. He ran down the alleyway. He saw Miss Martian standing in the middle of the road. He ran up to her. "M'gann, what happened? Where's Beast Boy?"

"Connor..." said Miss Martian eerily "...why did you go after Doomsday even through Superman told all of us to stay out of the way?"

"I couldn't just stand by and watched that monster kill him" replied Superboy "We all knew the truth; if Doomsday won, he wouldn't stop at Superman. He would destroy everything the League struggled and suffered f—"

"But what would you do if you lost what you fight for?" asked Miss Martian.

"What do you—" asked Superboy shortly before he realised that he had somehow plunged his fist through her chest "What! No, no..." Miss Martian collapsed and he caught her in his arms.

"What if you lost me?" asked Miss Martian shortly before closing her eyes and dying.

"No!" exclaimed Superboy "NO!" At that moment, he heard maniacal laughter. The whole cityscape flew away, brick by brick. There was now a haunted-looking sky with dark storm clouds. A flock of crows flew past him, cawing. They flew into the air and formed the shape of a scarecrow mask. "What the—" The crows flew down and turned into the figure. Miss Martian disappeared into dust.

"It always gets you on the first go, doesn't it?" said the figure. Superboy stood up.

"This isn't real, is it?" said Superboy.

"It's as real as you believe it is" replied the figure "Scary, isn't it? Don't worry; there's nothing to fear, except fear itself!"

"Who are you?" asked Superboy "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke, I assure you" replied the figure "But in answer to your first question; I am fear incarnated, I am the worst thoughts come true, I am the Scarecrow!"

"Get me out of here!" said Superboy.

"And why would I want to do that?" asked Scarecrow.

"Maybe because you don't want to get a crippled face!" said Superboy. He ran up to Scarecrow and was about to punch him in the face when he disappeared into a flock of crows again. The crows flew behind Superboy and reformed Scarecrow.

"How disappointing" said Scarecrow "You seem to be receiving more anger than fear...but we can change that EASILY!" He laughed maniacally. Superboy immediately ripped out a large piece of rock from the ground.

"Stop laughing!" said Superboy. He threw the rock at Scarecrow. The rock hit and crushed Scarecrow. "You better not believe that was real" At that moment, the ground began to shake. Suddenly, a giant Scarecrow burst out of the ground. Superboy hid behind a debris wall barrier.

"Not so brave now!" said Scarecrow "Come out, little one! Come out; come out, wherever you are! Come out and play!" He laughed maniacally. He ripped off the debris wall, revealing Superboy. "Ah; there you are!" He raised his fist, ready to squash Superboy.

"How did you—" said Superboy.

"I know where you are at all times!" replied Scarecrow. He slammed his fist down, but Superboy used his hands to hold Scarecrow's fist in place.

"You messed with the wrong Kryptonian!" said Superboy. At that moment, a creepy-looking vine came up and pulled Superboy away by the ankle. Scarecrow laughed maniacally again.

"You forget; you're in my world now, not your world!" said Scarecrow. Superboy pulled himself free of the vine. Suddenly, more vines burst out of the ground.

"After that fight with the Injustice League, I think I'm sick of giant plants" said Superboy.

"That's why they're there!" laughed Scarecrow. The vines attacked Superboy.

_Meanwhile_

Two-Face's goons were gathered in the courthouse. They chatted amongst themselves. Two-Face had his back turned to them. He flipped his coin over and over.

"The world is dark; the world is cold; and for some, there will be no sunrise..." said Two-Face to himself "...No tomorrow; that's exactly what's going to happen to these defendants!...Not unless we prove them innocent...Innocent, innocent; it doesn't matter if they're innocent; no, it's up to the coin!" He turned around to face the audience, got out one of his handguns, and shot twice in the air. "Order in the court!" All the goons stopped chatting. "Here I am judge, jury, and executioner. This very night, one of my men discovered these two **heroes** sneaking through my territory" He pointed his gun to Miss Martian's head. "Why are you here?"

"How 'bout you just spare us this mockery of justice?" said Miss Martian.

"Who said anything about **justice**?" said Two-Face.

"Actually—" said Beast Boy before Two-Face pointed the gun at his head.

"Don't make me kill you...not yet, at least" said Two-Face. He lowered the gun. "You two have been found guilty of trespassing, assault, and a possibility of being connected to the Bat; how do you plead?"

"Can we go not guilty, or are you going to abandon that for another second option?" smirked Miss Martian. Two-Face slammed his hand onto her face.

"Don't cross me!" snarled Two-Face.

_Meanwhile_

In another part of the courthouse, Catwoman snuck through a window. She landed in a small room that held no one inside. She walked up to a bookcase, opened a drawer, got out a tracer, and turned it on, and put it inside. She closed the drawer.

"Once the cops find this tracer, they'll be all over this place" said Catwoman quietly to herself "Two-Face won't even know what hit 'em; he'll pay for what he did" At that moment, she heard some noises. She walked up to a window that looked into the room. She looked down at Two-Face as well as Miss Martian and Beast Boy. "Hmm; children of the Justice Leaguer, it seems. Pull yourself together, Selina; just get out of here before the cops come in. Besides, the cops will let them down, right?" She thought for a few seconds. "Then again, it would tick Two-Face off"

_Meanwhile_

"Even with all things considered, there is but only one way to decide you're fate" said Two-Face. He got out his coin. "Luck and chance; the only fair system in a corrupt world like this"

"So you're just going to kill us?" said Miss Martian.

"You have the same chances as everyone else in the world—50-50" said Two-Face.

"No; that's not the only way" said Miss Martian.

"It's not the only way" said Two-Face "It's the only fair way" He flipped the coin. "And the judgement is..." It landed on the burnt side. "...death!" He pointed his gun at them. Suddenly, the lights went off. When the lights went back on, Miss Martian and Best Boy's collars were off. "What?"

"Well, what a stroke of luck" said Beast Boy. He transformed into an anaconda and slid out. He transformed back and helped Miss Martian out.

"No!" exclaimed Two-Face. He started to shoot, but Miss Martian deflected the bullets telekinetically. Beast Boy transformed into a kangaroo and kicked Two-Face off into a corner. "Don't just stand there; get them!" The goons surrounded Miss Martian and Beast Boy. Miss Martian started to fly. Beast Boy transformed into a rhinoceros and started to charge. Miss Martian swerved down and punched goons as well as telekinetically throwing objects at them. At that moment, the door to the room opened wide. A shadowy female figure stood in there.

"Psst" said the female figure. Beast Boy transformed back into his normal form.

"Who's that?" asked Beast Boy. Miss Martian landed.

"Psst; over here" said the figure. Miss Martian and Beast Boy ran over to the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Miss Martian.

"Never mind who I am" said the female figure "Just follow me; I'll get you out"

"Why should we trust someone who doesn't trust us with your name?" asked Miss Martian.

"Get back here!" snarled Two-Face.

"Does it really matter right now?" said Beast Boy. They ran out of the room. Beast Boy ran back into the room.

"Beast Boy!" exclaimed Miss Martian. Beast Boy picked up an inhibitor collar which was lying on the ground. He ran back to Miss Martian.

"I had to get the souvenir" said Beast Boy.

_Meanwhile_

Superboy struggled against the vines.

"The more you struggle, the more you are pulled in" said Scarecrow "How can you control these vines if you can't control your own mind?"

"Just get out of my head!" snarled Superboy. He ripped himself free of the vines with effort.

"You're a rebellious one" said Scarecrow "But I'll make you lose yourself!" A scythe appeared in his hands. He slammed it down at Superboy, who dodged the shots. "Are you already forgetting that I control everything?!" The floor began to crumble away. Superboy managed to leap up at Scarecrow and kicked into him. Scarecrow crashed into the remains of a building and shrunk back to his normal size.

"Not so frightening at your normal size" smirked Superboy. Scarecrow stood up.

"Oh; but the nightmare has only just begun!" snarled Scarecrow. A scythe appeared in his hands. He started to perform violent dance-like fight moves. "You can never win; how do you expect to triumph against your worst fears? Everyone have one fear that is greater than the rest; so what is yours?"

"Stop talking!" snarled Superboy. Suddenly, Scarecrow knocked him in the forehead with the edge of his scythe and skid him in the legs, knocking him down. Scarecrow placed his foot on Superboy's chest and stared down at him.

"Now; what do you fear?" snarled Scarecrow. At that moment, a flashback of Miss Martian dying appeared in front of them. "Ah, of course; the death of someone close to you! Why do you try to protect something you can't?" He started to laugh psychopathically. At that moment, Superboy clenched his teeth, pulled Scarecrow over, got up, picked him up, and held him in the air.

"You've pushed me too far!" snarled Superboy. He threw Scarecrow over to brick wall remains. Superboy walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck. "Never mess with me!"

"You'll regret thissssssssssssss..." said Scarecrow. His voice got higher and everything turned white.

_Back to reality_

Superboy found himself back in the real street with the real Scarecrow. He pulled Scarecrow's mask off, revealing his face. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"How'd you do that?" asked Superboy.

"Do what?" asked Scarecrow.

"That whole illusion thing" replied Superboy.

"Wouldn't you love to know" snarled Scarecrow. Superboy grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"A creep who likes to mess with people's heads, huh?" said Superboy "Take off the mask and you're just a scrawny little wimp"

"Better a creep who likes to mess with people's heads than a brat who thinks he's Superman" snarled Scarecrow. In a swift move, he ripped the S off of Superboy's t-shirt. "Do you really think that I, Scarecrow the master of fear, should be scared of you?" Superboy simply growled.

"What's goin' on here?" said a voice. Superboy turned his head around. Harvey Bullock, now a detective, stood before him. He held a tooth-pick firmly between his teeth. "Drop 'im!" Superboy dropped Scarecrow. "Now, you're both goin' come with me"

"What do you mean both?" asked Superboy.

"Unless I'm much mistaken; I've just found you in an alleyway holding Jonathan Crane, aka the Scarecrow, with a large rip in your shirt. So how 'bout some answers?" He brought Superboy and Scarecrow to his police car. They got in. He drove off.

_Meanwhile_

"Follow me" said the figure as Miss Martian and Beast Boy followed her.

"How do you know about this place?" asked Miss Martian.

"I've lived in Brideshead for years" said the figure. They reached a door. "We're here" She reached for the doorknob and pulled it but the door was locked. "Drat! Locked!"

"Is there another way out?" asked Miss Martian.

"There is" said the figure "Follow me" They followed her. "Quick; up the stairs" They walked up the stairs. Two-Face and his goons followed behind them.

"Must've gone up the stairs" said one of the goons.

"Leave this to me!" said Two-Face "Inhibitor collar!" One of his goons handed him an inhibitor collar. He walked up the stairs.

_Meanwhile_

Bullock brought Superboy into an office. He sat down at the desk.

"Sit down" said Bullock. Superboy sat down at a chair. "Now; start explaining; name?"

"Connor Kent" replied Superboy.

"Now; before we get into things, would you like to make a call?" asked Bullock. Superboy looked at the phone for a minute.

"Um; shouldn't I be talking to Commissioner Gordon?" asked Superboy.

"Gordon got injured by one of Two-Face's thugs" said Bullock "He's at the hospital. Until he recovers, I'm in charge whilst Montoya is in charge of the on-the-street work"

_Meanwhile_

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin watched from a roof of a nearby building. Nightwing was looking through some binoculars.

"Seems Connor's gotten himself into trouble this time" said Nightwing.

"Any ideas?" asked Batgirl.

"Well; we go in, it would be too...well...you know" said Nightwing.

"You're right" said Robin "I mean; what are we supposed to say if we go in?"

"We have no time for brainstorming" said Nightwing "Better radio Batman"

_Meanwhile_

Batman patrolled in Park Row.

"Batman, we need help" said Nightwing out of Batman's comlink "Harvey Bullock's taken Superboy in for some reason. It doesn't seem like he's getting out on his own; so I was wondering if Bruce Wayne were to...you know..."

"Unfortunately, I can't do that" replied Batman into his comlink "I'm still on the job and I can't make exceptions"

_Meanwhile_

"Of course" said Nightwing "I can't believe I forgot about that...Hey, what if we were to get Clark Kent to—"

"Superman is in Metropolis at this moment" said Batman "He can't come to Gotham at this moment"

"Then how are we going to get out?" asked Nightwing.

"Can you communicate with the Watchtower?" asked Batman. Nightwing suddenly realized it.

"Of course!" said Nightwing "That's it; we can call the Watchtower"

"What do you mean "we can call the Watchtower"?" asked Batgirl.

"You'll see" replied Nightwing whilst bringing up his holographic computer.

_Meanwhile_

Red Tornado was still on monitor duty. At that moment, a transmission from Nightwing came up.

"Red Tornado, we need your assistance" said Nightwing.

"What do you need assistance with?" asked Red Tornado.

"Superboy's been taken in by the GCPD" said Nightwing "We were wondering if you could...bring the other guy in"

"It's possible" said Red Tornado "It may take some time though"

"Don't worry; Superboy's not going anywhere for the moment" said Nightwing.

_Meanwhile_

"I'll get to it straight away" said Red Tornado. Nightwing switched his holographic computer off.

"Well; he's on his way" said Nightwing.

"What exactly do you mean "bring the other guy in"?" asked Batgirl.

"Well; you see, six years ago Red built this—" said Nightwing.

"Red built what?" said a voice. They looked around. There was no one there.

"Who said that?" said Robin.

"I did" replied the voice.

"That voice..." said Nightwing.

"Whoever you are, come out" said Robin.

"Gladly" said the voice. A shadow appeared over them. They looked. Killer Moth flew down.

"Killer Moth!" said Nightwing.

"Killer Moth?" said Batgirl and Robin simultaneously.

"Yes; it is I" said Killer Moth.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nightwing.

"I was about to ask you the same question" replied Killer Moth "But, I guess I'll never know" He got out a trigger and pressed it. They looked down. The whole rooftop was covered with bombs that were beeping and flashing red.

"Bombs!" said Batgirl.

"Get off!" said Nightwing. The three of them jumped off of the building just before the bombs went off. They landed on the footpath below. Batgirl looked up at Killer Moth flying away. She got out her batrope and fired it at the roof. "Batgirl, wait!" Batgirl zoomed up to the roof.

"Always on the move, isn't she?" said Robin.

_Meanwhile_

Miss Martian, Beast Boy, and the figure entered the room that Catwoman was in earlier.

"This way" said the figure. They walked over to the window. The figure was careful not to step into the moonlight.

"So, we just go out of the window and that's it?" said Beast Boy.

"From what I've heard, that's easy for you two" said the figure.

"What about Two-Face?" asked Miss Martian.

"Already taken care of" replied the figure "I stole a tracer from the GCPD earlier; they'll be coming any minute now. When they arrive to find out where the tracer was coming from, they'll take down Harv and his men"

"Who are you?" asked Miss Martian.

"I told you before; never mind who I am" said the figure "What matters is that you now have a window of opportunity...I suggest you take it" She jumped out of the window so quick that you couldn't see her. Miss Martian ran to the window. The figure was nowhere in sight.

"Okay; ready, Beast Boy?" said Miss Martian. There was no reply. "Beast Boy?" She turned around. What she saw made her gasp. Two-Face stood there, handgun in hand, with Beast Boy kneeling next to him wearing an inhibitor collar.

"You're going nowhere tonight" said Two-Face. Two-Face pointed his handgun at Beast Boy's head.

"You wouldn't!" said Miss Martian.

"But I might" said Two-Face.

"Miss Martian, get out of here while you can!" said Beast Boy.

"Silence!" snarled Two-Face.

"He's only 14" said Miss Martian "You can't!"

"Only one way to find out" said Two-Face whilst getting out his coin.

"Don't!" said Miss Martian.

"This world is dark and sadistic; there's only one true justice in this world..." aid Two-Face. It was at that moment that Miss Martian noticed that there were several jars of coins on the cupboards.

"...chance! Everyone has the same possibilities; it just depends if you are lucky enough" Just as he had tossed the coin, Miss Martian telekinetically threw one of the coin jars at the roof above him. Coins rained down above him causing him to lose his coin. "My coin! No! No! NO!" Suddenly, Miss Martian telekinetically levitated him. He didn't move. Drool started to poor down from his mouth. Beast Boy instantly recognised what Miss Martian was doing.

"Miss Martian, no!" said Beast Boy whilst running up to Miss Martian "Don't destroy him out of hatred!" Miss Martian let Two-Face down. Feeling ashamed of what she had done, she walked up to Two-Face. He lay on the ground, not moving. "Did you?" Miss Martian checked Two-Face's pulse.

"No; he's still alive" replied Miss Martian "But...I put him into a catatonic state" Police car alarms were heard.

"We've gotta' go" said Beast Boy. They jumped out of the window and landed on a nearby roof.

_Meanwhile_

Renee Montoya and a group of police officers arrived at the front of the courthouse.

"The old courthouse" said Montoya "Signal stops here"

"Why is there even a signal coming from here?" asked one of the officers.

"I'm unsure" replied Montoya "It could be a trap; approach with caution" They busted the doors open. The room was filled with Two-Face's goons.

"Coppers!" exclaimed one of the goons.

"Two-Face's men!" said Montoya "Stop them!"

_Meanwhile_

Miss Martian and Beast Boy watched from a distance as the police brought in the goons.

"They're so busted!" said Beast Boy.

"Indeed" said a voice. They turned around. The female figure stood there.

"Um; thank you, for helping us out" said Miss Martian "But now that we have time, who are you?"

"Who am I?" said the figure "Who **am** I? I'm not sure if even Batman has figured that out. Let's just say that sometimes I'm good..." She walked into the moonlight, revealing herself to be Catwoman. "...sometimes I'm bad; and tonight I felt good" She somersaulted past them off of the roof.

"Who was that?" asked Miss Martian.

"Don't you know?" said Beast Boy "That was Catwoman" Miss Martian didn't reply. "She's like the slinkiest, most mysterious, most seductive cat burglar around, and she has an on-again off-again relationship with Batman"

"So what did she mean by saying that sometimes she's good and sometimes she's bad?" asked Miss Martian.

"Well; she kinda' plays both sides, sort off" replied Beast Boy "I mean; not even Batman can figure her out, and he's the world's greatest detective" Miss Martian looked down.

"I still can't believe what I did" said Miss Martian "After what I did to Kaldur, I vowed never to do it again. I was just afraid if he—"

"Miss Martian, the only way we can move on is if we let go" said Beast Boy. Miss Martian managed a smile.

"You're right" said Miss Martian "C'mon, let's find Superboy" The started to walk off.

"Wait; aren't we forgetting something?" said Beast Boy.

"Oh, I almost forgot" said Miss Martian. She ripped off Beast Boy's inhibitor collar.

"That's better" said Beast Boy. He lifted up his souvenir inhibitor collar. "Good thing I still have my souvenir one"

_Meanwhile_

Batgirl chased Killer Moth across the rooftops.

"C'mon, girl; you can do better than that!" smirked Killer Moth.

"How 'bout you come down and we'll settle this?" said Batgirl. At that moment, Nightwing and Robin (who had been chasing after her) caught up. "I was wondering when you'd catch up"

"Expect that next time you run off like that" said Nightwing.

"I didn't run off" said Batgirl "I just took...the head start, y'know"

"You mean like this?" said Robin whilst getting out his grapnel-gun and firing it at Killer Moth. He was pulled up to Killer Moth's leg. Killer Moth attempted to shake him off.

"Sorry, kid" said Killer Moth "I don't take passengers"

"I wasn't asking for permission!" said Robin. He got out his bo-staff and stabbed it into Killer Moth's pack. This caused it to go out of control and crashed him into the ground. Robin got up as soon as Nightwing and Batgirl caught up. Killer Moth got up.

"You're cornered, Moth!" said Nightwing.

"And outnumbered" said Batgirl.

"And you're outgunned!" said Killer Moth whilst getting out his pistol. He started to shoot at them. They dodged the shots.

"Been training with Batman since I was nine" said Nightwing "Do you really think I'd be able to get hit by a bullet?"

"I see that Batman's presence hasn't rubbed off on you" said Killer Moth "So tell me; considered the offer?"

"What offer?" said Batgirl.

"I'll explain later" replied Nightwing.

"Better hurry" said Killer Moth "'Cause it has an expirer date" Robin got out a birdarang and threw it at him. He caught it in mid-air and threw it aside.

"So when I heard the name Killer Moth, I'd have pictured some sort of moth monster rather than some guy in a costume" said Batgirl.

"Oh; but I'm more than just some guy in a costume" said Killer Moth "The Joker may be the Ying to Batman's Yang, but I act as his criminal counterpart, an Anti-Batman if you will"

"That's enough talk out of you!" said Batgirl. She threw foam pellets at Killer Moth but he jumped to aside.

"It's only just begun" said Killer Moth. He got out explosives and threw them at the three of them.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Nightwing as the three of them dodged to one side. He got out a grapnel-gun and fired it at Killer Moth who moved to one side.

"Lousy shot!" said Killer Moth "I was expecting so much more from Batman's original protégé"

"I didn't miss!" said Nightwing. He pulled himself up the grapnel-gun, which he had actually aimed at the side of the roof, and grabbed onto Killer Moth. He continuously punched Killer Moth in the face (or rather helmet). He then got out his Eskrima sticks. "Sorry mate!" He activated the sticks and zapped Killer Moth in the chest with them. He then jumped off of him and kicked him off the side of the roof. "Fried a moth!" Batgirl and Robin ran up to him.

"You didn't, did you?" said Batgirl.

"Of course not" replied Nightwing whilst walking up to the edge of the roof and looking down. Killer Moth had landed in a rubbish skip. He lay there, seemingly unconscious. "C'mon; let's get out of here before he gets himself together"

"Shouldn't we inform the GCPD?" asked Batgirl.

"Already done that" replied Nightwing "Whilst you took the **head start**, I informed one of the officers to bring a squad to this section to pick up that guy if we beat him" They walked off. After they had left, Killer Moth stood up.

"Did you receive the video, boss?" asked Killer Moth into his comlink.

"Indeed" replied Bane from out of his comlink "We will observe the video's that you recorded with your helmet camera to figure out any weaknesses. Well done"

_Meanwhile_

"...and so the only thing I could think of was to attack that guy; y'know what I mean?" said Superboy. Harvey Bullock didn't look the least bit interested and sighed.

"That's nice, that's nice" said Bullock "But get yourself comfortable, you're staying here until morning"

"Morning?" said Superboy "But I explained myself"

"Sure; you gave me a story, yes" said Bullock "But without a parent or legal guardian, you're not goin' anywhere"

"But I'm sev...I mean, 22" said Superboy.

"Really?" said Bullock "'Cause unless you have some sort of disease that makes you look younger, you're not gettin' outta' here with that story"

"May I intervene?" asked a voice. A man had entered the room. He had green eyes, short brown hair, and wore a suit and tie.

"Who are you?" asked Bullock.

"I am the boy's legal guardian—John Smith" said the man "I heard about what happened and I've come to retrieve him"

"Wait; how do am I supposed to know that you're his legal guardian?" asked Bullock "Because I've just spent the last half hour listening to him—"

"Once I've got him out of here, I'll confirm his story to you" replied John Smith. Bullock sighed.

"Geez; being in charge isn't all it's cracked up to be!" said Bullock "Just go!" John Smith took Superboy out.

"Legal guardian, huh?" said Superboy "Nice move. Good to see you finally came up with a use for that android"

"On the contrary; I always had a use for John Smith" said John Smith "I created him to interact with humans on another level"

"Anyways; you know why he took me in?" asked Superboy.

"Yes" replied John Smith "I overheard your conversation with Detective Bullock; you had a run in with Scarecrow"

"Who is that guy, anyway?" asked Superboy.

"He is a former professor of psychology who was kicked out of Gotham University for using human test subjects" replied John Smith "Afterwards, he took on the identity of the Scarecrow and started to terrorize Gotham"

"So what was that stuff he gassed me with?" asked Superboy.

"His fear toxin" replied John Smith "It makes the victim see their worst fears as if they were real. Scarecrow uses it in his attack; a small dosage should only shock you, a moderate dosage should make you see hallucinations, a large dosage should put you into a full-out hallucination, but an overdose should turn you permanently insane"

"And we thought Black Beetle was creepy" said Superboy.

"Don't worry" said John Smith "He is currently being sent off to Arkham Asylum"

"Where he belongs" said Superboy.

_Meanwhile_

A green condor swooped over the GCPD building then flew down and landed. As it landed, it transformed into Beast Boy. Miss Martian flew down and landed.

"_Any sight of Superboy?_" asked Miss Martian.

"_Not so far_" replied Beast Boy "_But we'll keep looking_"

"_I just hope he isn't in any danger_" said Miss Martian "_Then again, he does have a knack for—_" At that moment, Superboy and John Smith walked out of the GCPD building. "Connor!" She immediately flew over to Superboy and hugged him. "I was so worried!"

"I was too, M'gann" said Superboy "_Sorry I abandoned you; I'll never do it again_"

"_That's okay, Connor_" said Miss Martian.

"Who's this?" asked Beast Boy.

"John Smith" replied John Smith.

"I see you got him fixed, Tornado" said Miss Martian.

"Indeed" said John Smith "Now, return to your patrol" He walked off.

"So what happened to you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Had a run in with Scarecrow" replied Superboy.

"Scarecrow?" said Beast Boy "You mean that mad doctor with fear toxin; did he use his fear toxin on you? What did you see?" Superboy didn't reply. "C'mon; what did you see?" Miss Martian put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Garfield, I don't think he wants to talk about it_" said Miss Martian.

"Oh, okay, sorry" said Beast Boy "Anyways, we were on an adventure on our own. Would you like to hear about it?"

"It wasn't much of an adventure" said Miss Martian "More of a nightmare"

_Meanwhile_

Catwoman landed on the balcony of her apartment and walked back in. Isis meowed.

"Success, Isis" said Catwoman whilst pulling off her cowl. She had long black hair. "Harvey's just received some good old fashion revenge; and I had a little adventure along the way"

_Meanwhile in Metropolis_

Lex Luthor poured wine into two wine glasses. Mercy Graves entered.

"Sir, he's arrived" said Mercy.

"Show him in" said Lex Luthor. Mercy opened the door. Hugo Strange entered. A woman with a suit and tie entered behind him. She had black hair and black eyes.

"Hugo Strange, welcome" said Lex Luthor "Who do you bring with you?"

"This is my assistant—Sara Butters" said Strange.

"Sit" said Lex Luthor. He and Strange sat on two chairs. They picked up the wine glasses. "Seeing as how you're a fugitive and I'm the US Secretary-General, we can't be seen together; this is one of our few in-person meetings. How is Project: Cryokinesis?"

"We have started it" replied Strange "But Crystal Frost is resistant if anything"

"How about the **other** project?" asked Lex Luthor.

"It is not ready yet" replied Strange "It is not ready yet; but nonetheless, in time, we will bring Project: Flashpoint...into the light!"

**Author's note**: I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far; and if anyone wants to know, Raven will get some action in the next chapter. Until then, see ya'! Any questions, feel free to ask.


	6. Killing Joke

**Author's note**: Sorry about the delay, but I got there in the end. It goes a little bit over the regular length, but there was a lot I wanted to put into it.

_Gotham City_

Blue Beetle flew over Gotham Park district from the west. He flew down and landed in the street. Aqualad walked.

"Any disturbances?" asked Aqualad.

"None so far in the west" replied Blue Beetle. At that moment, Raven flew down and landed in the street.

"None so far in the east either" said Raven.

"Why are we searching the skies anyway?" asked Blue Beetle "Villains don't like to be seen until they make their entrances"

"Then we will search the streets instead" said Aqualad "Follow me" They walked down the streets. "Keep an eye out and be careful" It was at that moment that Raven noticed something; a female silhouette stood in the park.

"I see something" said Raven "In the park" Aqualad and Blue Beetle turned their heads towards the park. The silhouette disappeared.

"Who's that?" said Blue Beetle.

"I'm not sure" replied Aqualad. He clenched his water-bearers tight. "Stay here; I'll investigate. If I'm not back, don't come in after me" He walked into the park. He heard a rustle in the bushes. He clenched his water-bearers harder and walked closer to the park's pond. Suddenly, a strange creature erupted from the bushes. He pulled the water-bearers out of his pack, created swords from the pond's water, and cut the creature down.

_Meanwhile_

Blue Beetle breathed in and walked slowly up to Raven.

"Ugh..." said Blue Beetle nervously.

"_Jaime, your heartbeats rising again_" interrupted the scarab.

"Err!" growled Blue Beetle.

"Blue Beetle, are you alright?" asked Raven.

"Yeah; I'm fine, it's just..." replied Blue Beetle.

"Just what?" asked Raven. Blue Beetle was about to answer.

"_Why do you ignore me, Jaime?_" asked the scarab "_I'm just warning you that your heartbeast are going really high_" Blue Beetle ignored him.

"Nothing" said Blue Beetle.

"Okay" said Raven "I guess that's alright" She pulled down her hood, revealing her face.

"_Jaime, your heartbeat is going even higher now!_" said the scarab. Blue Beetle facepalmed himself.

"Are you sure your alright?" asked Raven. Blue Beetle looked back at her.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Secrets are pointless; but I'll keep it" said Raven. Blue Beetle was about to answer. At that moment, Aqualad returned.

"It's even worse than we thought" said Aqualad. He threw a strange object onto the ground. It appeared to be a long shrivelled up vine plant.

"What is that?" asked Blue Beetle.

"A plant that attacked me" replied Aqualad.

"Attacked you?" said Raven.

"Yes" said Aqualad "It could mean only one thing—Poison Ivy"

"You mean that human-plant hybrid eco-terrorist" said Blue Beetle "She must've been the figure that Raven saw"

"She must be in this area" said Aqualad.

"Yes, she is" said a female voice "Right behind you in fact" They turned around. Poison Ivy stood there with an evil smile streaked across her face.

"Poison Ivy!" said Aqualad.

"Aqualad" said Poison Ivy "It's been a long time, hasen't it?" Her smile turned into a frown. "But I still remember what your medalling team did to my baby!"

"Surrender now" said Aqualad "You're outnumbered" Poison Ivy smiled evilly.

"Don't be so sure!" said Poison Ivy. She gestured towards a skip. Suddenly, a large vine plant erupted from the skip and wrapped around the three of them before they could attack. "No getting out now!"

**Killing Joke**

Aqualad, Blue Beetle, and Raven struggled as the vines squeezed tight.

"Okay; didn't see that comin'!" said Blue Beetle.

"Tell me; how does it feel to be the ones whose lives are in the hands of those who would crush you without mercy?" said Poison Ivy.

"Your question is pointless" said Raven.

"It's rhetorical" said Poison Ivy "I've long waited to test my children's strength against living specimens. I've been living underground, literally, waiting for the perfect moment...this moment! I need only close my fist to squeeze all three of you into pulp!" Raven closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" uttered Raven. Suddenly, a purplish black energy bubble appeared around her and it caused the vine that was holding her to shred up. She destroyed the rest of the vines with purplish black energy blasts that came from her hands.

"Hmmm; clearly a design flaw" said Poison Ivy "I'll have to improve upon that in the others"

"Others?" said Aqualad. Poison Ivy ran off into the park. Aqualad followed her; but by the time he reached the park, she had disappeared. "Gone!" At that moment, Blue Beetle and Raven ran up to him.

"Where's she gone?" asked Raven.

"She disappeared" replied Aqualad.

"Wow; Raven, just...wow!" said Blue Beetle "That was some pretty fine powers ya' got"

"Thank you" said Raven.

"Wait, what?" said Blue Beetle.

"I said "thank you"" said Raven. Blue Beetle smiled.

"_Jaime, your heartbeat's rising again_" said the scarab. Blue Beetle clenched his teeth.

_Meanwhile_

"So Nightwing, who is this Killer Moth?" asked Batgirl. She, Nightwing, and Robin walked across the roof of a building.

"He's a hired gun" replied Nightwing "He considers himself an Anti-Batman if you will"

"How come we've never heard of him but you have?" asked Robin.

"I checked the Batcomputer's databank; he's had only a handful of encounters with Batman, and when he has, it was **just** Batman" replied Nightwing "I only meet him recently"

"What did he mean by an offer?" asked Batgirl. Nightwing didn't reply. "Nightwing, talk to me"

"It doesn't matter" said Nightwing "Not anymore. What does matter is that we need to find more super-criminals to put behind bars"

"Do you think...you-know-who's around here somewhere?" asked Batgirl.

"Bane knows that he can't control the Joker" replied Nightwing "But he doesn't care about that; he just needs destruction done"

"And the Joker doesn't need paying for that" said Robin.

_Meanwhile_

James Gordon sat up in his hospital bed reading a book. Renee Montoya entered.

"Detective Montoya" said Commissioner Gordon.

"Just checking in on you, Gordon" said Montoya "The doctor told me that you'll be in here for another day or so to recuperate"

"How is Sarah?" asked Commissioner Gordon.

"She's been informed" replied Montoya "Everything's fine"

"What about Barbara?" asked Commissioner Gordon.

"We've been trying to contact her but she's not been replying" replied Montoya "She may be occupied at the moment, but we'll keep trying to reach her"

_A few minutes later_

Montoya walked out of the hospital and back to a police car. She noticed that the other officers were looking at something off in the distance.

"What are you looking at?" asked Montoya. They didn't reply. She looked off at what they were looking at. What she saw almost made her gasp. A red and black harlequin-style monster drove down the streets, crushing parked cars as it went. Harley Quinn was driving it. She had a large grin, showing her pearly-white teeth. A Joker bobble-head was on her dashboard. She stopped her monster truck, stuck her head out the window, and got out a megaphone.

"Is...Is this thing on?" said Harley whilst testing the megaphone "Ah; that's more like it! Hey there, piggies; I just came to tell you this and only this...MR. J'S BACK BABY! YEAH!"

"What is it with her?" said a police officer.

"I'm not sure" replied Montoya "Hand me my megaphone" A police officer handed her a megaphone. "Attention, Harley Quinn; get down from the monster truck now"

"Why should I care, officer-lady?" said Harley Quinn into her megaphone.

"You've just made yourself a target" said Montoya into her megaphone "Get down now or we'll force you to"

"You can try, but you'll never catch me!" said Harley into her megaphone. She stuck her head back in and drove off.

"Not on my watch!" said Montoya. She jumped into her police car. "All squads, this is Detective Montoya; we've got a pursuit in progress outside the Gotham hospital, requesting backup" She started to pursue Harley. Harley looked back and grinned.

"Mr. J, I've got the officer lady occupied" said Harley into a comlink under her dashboard "You can make your move now"

_Meanwhile_

The lights went out inside Commissioner Gordon's room.

"Hmm; strange" said Commissioner Gordon to himself. At that moment, a doctor wearing a doctor's hat and a surgical mask walked in. He locked the door as he came in. "I'm alright, doctor. I think the light bulbs just need to be check..." The doctor turned around. Although most of his face was covered by the surgical mask, what were seen of his face were white skin and green eyes. The doctor pulled down his surgical mask revealing big red lips. He grinned evilly. "Joker!"

"Commissioner Gordon!" said the Joker.

"What are you doing here?" asked Commissioner Gordon.

"What does it look like?" replied the Joker. He walked up slowly to Gordon. Gordon tried to get up but held his chest and groaned when trying to do it. "Careful; you don't want to tear those stitches" He got out his knife and grinned. "Now; how 'bout we put a smile on that face!" He laughed evilly. Suddenly, Nightwing smashed through the window and kicked the Joker off into a corner.

_A few minutes earlier_

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin walked through the streets.

"Shhh; what's that noise?" said Robin. A loud engine roar was heard. They ran up to the corner of a building and peered out the side. Harley Quinn was doing some maintenance to her monster truck with a large wrench.

"Quinn!" said Batgirl.

"What's she doing here?" said Nightwing.

"There; that should be enough" said Harley. She hopped into the driver's seat and revved up the engines. "Mr. J, I'm in position. Ready to crush some cars" She started to drive her monster truck, crushing parked cars as she went.

"Havoc!" said Robin.

"Let's roll!" said Nightwing whilst getting out his grapnel-gun and shooting it upwards at the ledge of the building. Batgirl and Robin did the same. The three of them ran across the rooftops. Nightwing jumped down, grabbed onto the roof of the monster truck, and climbed up. Harley popped out of a roof window.

"Well look who it is—B-Man's first brat!" said Harley. She grabbed a mallet from under the driver's seat. "Who's up for a game of Wack-a-Bird?!" She climbed out and started to swing the mallet wildly. "Hold still, dammit!" Nightwing got out his Eskrima sticks and activated them. "What are those supposed to be—taser versions of fire-crackers?"

"Sorta'" said Nightwing. In a swift move, he zapped Harley in the stomach. She collapsed on her back.

"You'll never take me!" snarled Harley.

"I'm only gonna' ask you this once, Quinn—where is the Joker?" said Nightwing.

"I won't tell you anything!" replied Harley "Not even that Joker has gone to Gotham hospital to take out Commissioner Gordon while I distract the police with my monster truck...oops!" She covered her mouth. Nightwing smirked.

"Thanks, Harley" smirked Nightwing.

"You'll be taking those words back soon!" snarled Harley. She quickly reached down the roof window, grabbed a baseball bat, and wacked Nightwing in the stomach with it. "Bye bye!" She gave Nightwing another wack, one so hard that it knocked him off the monster truck and onto the road. "Have a good one!" She jumped back into the driver's seat and drove off. Batgirl and Robin glided down and helped Nightwing up.

"Are you alright?" asked Batgirl.

"I've had worse" replied Nightwing.

"Should we go after her?" asked Robin.

"Quinn's just a distraction" replied Nightwing "We have to get to Gotham hospital, quick"

"Gotham hospital?" said Batgirl "Why do we have to get there"

"Joker" replied Nightwing "He's going to try to kill Commissioner Gordon"

"Dad!" exclaimed Batgirl "We have to go!" All three of them aimed their grapnel-guns at the roof of a building and zoomed up. They ran across the roofs until they got to the Gotham hospital. They noticed that the police were now in pursuit of Harley Quinn. Nightwing peered down to a window.

"Joker!" exclaimed Nightwing. The Joker was in the same room as Commissioner Gordon. He was dressed as a doctor and held a knife, ready to kill Gordon.

"Dad!" exclaimed Batgirl. Nightwing aimed his grapnel-gun at the roof of the hospital, swung down, and smashed through the window.

_Back to reality_

Nightwing stood up.

"It's over, Joker" said Nightwing. The Joker got up and smiled.

"I don't think so" said the Joker "As they say in the theatre—it's not over till the fat lady sings!" He instantly threw the knife at Nightwing. He flew past his side. He held his waist in pain. The Joker laughed evilly. "Time for me to take my leave!" He ran to the window and jumped out. He grabbed onto a ladder that belonged to a green helicopter with a picture of his face on the side. The helicopter flew off.

"He's getting away" said Batgirl.

"Not if I can help it" said Robin. He pointed his grapnel-gun up at the helicopter and fired. The line wasn't long enough and soon flew down. "Damn; not long enough!" Nightwing ran up to the window. Batgirl shot her batrope at the hospital window and zoomed over. She carefully stepped in through the smashed window.

"Nightwing, you okay?" asked Batgirl.

"Fine" replied Nightwing "Just a cut"

"Ha; you're just too stubborn to die, aren't you?" smirked Batgirl.

"What can I say?" said Nightwing "I was Batman's first protégé"

"How's d...Commissioner Gordon?" asked Batgirl.

"I'm fine, thank you" replied Commissioner Gordon "Except the Joker—"

"We'll handle it" said Nightwing.

_Meanwhile_

Batgirl walked out of the hospital doors. Robin stood outside.

"How's Gordon?" asked Robin.

"He's alive and unharmed" replied Batgirl.

"What about Nightwing?" asked Robin.

"Still inside" replied Batgirl "He's informing the doctors about what happened"

"When do we start?" asked Robin.

"Start what?" asked Batgirl.

"Going after the Joker, of course" replied Robin "We have to find him before he covers his tracks again"

"You raise a good point" said Batgirl "But we can't do it alone. We must inform Batman"

"We don't have time" said Robin "If our endless battles with that guy have proved anything, it's that he has a knack for slipping away"

"If our endless battles with that guy proved anything, it's that he's too dangerous an enemy for us to face alone" said a voice. Batgirl and Robin turned around. Nightwing stood in front of the doors.

"How's the hip?" asked Batgirl.

"I got it fixed up straight away" replied Nightwing "Good thing we were at a hospital. Getting back to business; Batman would never allow us to go after Joker alone...not after what he did to Jason. We have to contact him first" He opened up his holographic computer. The screen was flickering. "Batman, come in" There was no reply. "Batman, do you read me?" There was still no reply. He closed his holographic computer. "Blocked; how about you two?" Batgirl and Robin opened up their holographic computers. Their screens were flickering as well.

"No signal as well" said Batgirl.

"Same here" said Robin "What now?"

"I'm not sure" replied Nightwing.

"Think about it" said Batgirl "Ask yourself; what would Batman do in your position" Nightwing thought for a few minutes.

_Meanwhile_

Blue Beetle picked up the piece of plant.

"I've never tried this before; but if I can scan it, we might find out why it's like this" said Blue Beetle. His chest turned into a scanner and scanned the plant. He then projected a hologram of the plant's genetic structure. "Anything familiar?"

"Yes" replied Aqualad "I'd recognise that genetic structure anywhere—Kobra-Venom"

"I was wondering when that substance would come back into the mix" said a voice. The three of them turned around. Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin stood there.

"How much did you hear?" asked Aqualad.

"We just arrived" replied Nightwing "We had a run in with Joker"

"Joker" said Aqualad.

"He escaped" said Nightwing "We tried to contact Batman, but there appears to be some jamming device around the city. We're going after him; but we can stop quickly to help you analyse this formula and perhaps exchange notes" He walked up to Blue Beetle and examined the hologram. "Yep; that's Kobra-Venom, just seems more...downplayed"

"Downplayed how?" asked Batgirl.

"It appears to have been merely sampled out of a weakened source" replied Aqualad "Perhaps she required it from the remains of the Kobra-Venom plants the Injustice League used"

"She did mention that incident" said Blue Beetle "Also that she hates us for it—all of us"

_Meanwhile_

Harley Quinn, now looking overwhelmed and worried, continued to drive down the street, pursued by the police. She looked into a rear-view mirror and clenched her teeth frightened.

"Oh geez; the pigs are closin' in!" said Harley "Okay Harley; just relax. Puddin wouldn't have put you in this position if he knew you couldn't get out" At that moment, a group of police cars drove up and blocked the front of her. She came to a sudden stop. "Okay, didn't expect that" Harvey Bullock got out of one of the police cars with a large megaphone. "Great; another copper with a megaphone!"

"Quinn, get outta' that truck now!" said Bullock through the megaphone.

"Never!" screamed Harley. She got out a boxing glove gun and shot but it didn't get far enough to punch. "Oops! Plan B then" She pressed a button and her seat was launched into the sky. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" After several meters, a parachute popped out of the chair and it slowly and safely landed on the top of a building. "That was lucky"

"No kidding" said a voice. She turned around. The Joker stood there.

"Oh Mr. J; funny seeing you here" said Harley.

"Indeed" said the Joker "Ha ha funny"

"Have you taken care of the commissioner?" asked Harley.

"I got close" replied the Joker "But the Bat brats got in the way"

"Brats?" said Harley "You mean B-Man didn't show up?"

"We weren't intending him to turn up...not yet" said the Joker "But I don't understand why bird-boy should show up. No matter, I have a plan to see if the Bat has finally got the brats to do his dirty work. Harley, get the brats out of the way"

"Yes sir, puddin'" said Harley whilst saluting.

_Meanwhile_

Raven walked up to Nightwing.

"I wish to talk to you" said Raven.

"What about?" asked Nightwing.

"Just...exchanging notes" replied Raven.

"What kind of notes?" asked Nightwing.

"To continue this particular conversation would be pointless" said Raven "You'll find out when I take you to somewhere quiet so we can exchange notes"

"Take me there?" said Nightwing. Raven wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight" said Raven. Nightwing reluctantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly, she turned into a large purplish black raven that appeared to made out of some sort of energy. Nightwing was inside her. She flew off to the top of a nearby building and landed. She turned back to normal. Nightwing stumbled around for a few seconds.

"That's gonna' take some getting used to" said Nightwing "Speaking of which; what was **that**?"

"That was my Soul-Self" replied Raven.

"Soul-Self?" said Nightwing.

"My spirit" said Raven "I can project it to transport myself or others to other places. It can even make me temporally leave my own body. You seemed to have taken it better than others I've transported"

"Better?!" exclaimed Nightwing "Eh, never mind; what did you want to talk about"

"Your position on the team" replied Raven.

"I'm not part of the team" said Nightwing "Not anymore"

"Why do you deny this?" asked Raven "Aqualad has told me that he wishes to hand the position of team leader back to you"

"I'm not worthy" said Nightwing "Not anymore"

"Why do you deny your destiny?" asked Raven "Can't you see it's just pointless?"

"What is it with you and this pointless thing" said Nightwing.

"He told me about what happened to Kid Flash" said Raven "I understand that you feel responsible; but you can't blame yourself for the rest of your life"

"Did he tell you about the secrets I kept from my teammates?" said Nightwing. Raven didn't reply. "In order to infiltrate the Light, I set up secret operations. I pretended that Kaldur was a traitor, that Artemis had died, and I made them destroy Mount Justice; how can you get over the guilt of that?" Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"No one blames you" said Raven "Except yourself. We all understand that his was for a greater cause. The one thing you can do is put it behind yourself"

_A few minutes later_

Raven's soul-self flew down and landed next to Aqualad, Blue Beetle, Batgirl, and Robin. It turned back into Raven.

"We have made a decision" said Aqualad "We believe that Poison Ivy has a main plant that controls others; Blue Beetle believes he can track it using the piece I gave him"

"I just hope I can" said Blue Beetle.

"_You can't, Jaime_" said the scarab "_But I can. Follow my direction_"

"We'll handle the Joker; you'll handle Ivy" said Nightwing "Good luck"

"Good luck to you too" said Aqualad. He, Blue Beetle, and Raven walked off.

"So when do we start?" asked Robin.

"Right now" replied Nightwing "Remember; we're on our own on this one. The Joker is merciless, cunning, and will not hesitate to kill us for a single moment. As the senior member of this team, you'll have to follow my directions"

_Meanwhile_

Joker's helicopter loomed above Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin. Harley sat in the passenger area and watched them with a pair of binoculars. He put down the binoculars.

"Okay boys; you heard what Mr. J told us" said Harley "Let's get them" The helicopter lowered slightly. She got out a rocket launcher. Batgirl looked up.

"Guys, I think we need to move" said Batgirl. Nightwing and Robin looked up as well.

"Quinn!" exclaimed Nightwing "Run!" They ran off. Harley sighed.

"I guess you can't please everyone" said Harley to herself. She grinned. "Well; smile for the camera!" She fired the rocket. It landed next to Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin. It released knock-out gas which soon rendered the three unconscious. The helicopter landed. Harley jumped out. "What a waste of a good one-liner. Should've used it for a Joker venom situation"

_Meanwhile_

Aqualad, Blue Beetle, and Raven walked down the streets.

"_Turn right, Jaime_" said the scarab.

"Turn right" said Blue Beetle. They turned right.

"_Now left_" said the scarab.

"Now left" said Blue Beetle. They turned left.

"_Now stop_" said the scarab.

"Now stop" said Blue Beetle. They stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Aqualad.

"I'm...not sure" replied Blue Beetle "I guess we might be here"

"Are you certain?" asked Aqualad.

"He's telling the truth" said Raven.

"How can you tell?" asked Blue Beetle.

"I derive my power from my emotions" replied Raven "I can see you displaying all aspects of someone telling the truth" Blue Beetle smiled.

"_Look beneath your feet, Jaime_" said the scarab.

"Huh?" said Blue Beetle. He looked at his feet. He noticed that he was standing on a sewer lid. He stepped back. His hand turned into a scythe blade and he used it to lift up the lid.

"_The control plant is down there_" said the scarab.

"She must be in the sewers" said Aqualad.

"Of course" said Blue Beetle "No wonder she got away so quick"

_A few minutes later_

The three of them walked through the sewers.

"Hard to believe that I was here only a year ago" said Blue Beetle "I mean; the sewers in general, not this **particular** part. I'll never forget seeing Clayface like that" There was a splash. All three of them turned around. "What was that?"

"Be careful" said Aqualad whilst clenching his water-bearers.

"What do you think it is?" asked Raven.

"With all the supervillains I've seen, I wouldn't be surprised if it was something like a giant crocodile or even a mutant turtle or something like that" replied Blue Beetle.

"We must move on" said Aqualad.

"Right" said Blue Beetle "Just keep moving forward" They continued moving forward. What they didn't notice was that two yellow eyes followed them in the darkness.

"So what do we do when we find Poison Ivy?" asked Raven.

"We must find out what her scheme is and then destroy her control plant" replied Aqualad.

"How are we supposed to find out her schemes, anyway?" asked Blue Beetle "Just go up to her and say "Could you tell us what your evil scheme is so we can prevent it and send you back to Arkham Asylum?"" What none of them noticed was that a black object swam in the water next to them.

"There are many ways we can do it" replied Aqualad "Poison Ivy won't give in easily, so we will have to—" Suddenly, a large creature lunged out of the water, grabbed Aqualad, and pulled him into the water.

"Aqualad!" exclaimed Blue Beetle. He started flying. The creature emerged from the water. It appeared to be human but was grotesquely muscular and had green scaly reptilian skin. It's fingers ended with sharp black claw-like fingernails and its feet had claw-like toenails. It was bald, had yellow eyes, and sharp yellow teeth. It wore brown pants that were ripped at the bottom of the legs. It wore no shoes.

"Who dares enter into my territory!?" snarled the creature. It had a rasp, reptilian voice. Aqualad jumped out of the water and grabbed the creature by the back. The creature grabbed him and threw him into a wall. It then leapt onto him, grabbed him by the back of the head, and pushed his face into the water.

"Is it just me or is he trying to drown an Atlantean?" said Blue Beetle.

"At least we know what his weakness is" said Raven. Blue Beetle's hand turned into a staple gun and he fired a staple at each of the creature's wrists, causing it to become stuck to a wall. The creature then easily broke free.

"You dare challenge Killer Croc!?" snarled the creature.

"Can break through alien technology; that can't be good" said Blue Beetle. Suddenly, Aqualad pulled out his water-bearers and gripped the water into too large whips and used them to tie the creature up.

"Go!" said Aqualad "I'll keep him busy"

"_Now, to the left_" said the scarab.

"To the left" said Blue Beetle. He and Raven ran down a tunnel that was on the left. At that moment, Killer Croc broke free of the water whips. He instantly turned around, grabbed Aqualad by the neck, and threw him over to the top of the tunnel. This caused debris to collapse down and block the entrance. Blue Beetle and Raven stepped back as the debris collapsed. "Then there were two"

"What was that thing?" asked Raven.

"Never seen it before, but I know it's Killer Croc" replied Blue Beetle "Nightwing told me about him whilst explaining Batman's rogues gallery; he was born with a rare skin condition that made his skin green and scaly"

"So he is essentially a human-shaped crocodile but is technically as mammal" said Raven.

"Do you think the condition causes him pain?" asked Blue Beetle "Do you think that's the reason behind his rage?"

"It's more than that, I could see it in his eyes" said Raven "It was rejection"

"Right" said Blue Beetle "Just imagine growing up the way he did; he must have faced constant rejection from people"

"_Now go straight down the tunnel_" said the scarab "_The control plant is down there_"

"The control plant is straight down the tunnel" said Blue Beetle.

"Hopefully, Aqualad should defeat Croc" said Raven.

"Don't worry" said Blue Beetle "Aqualad's been through worse; he'll take that thing down" They walked down the tunnel.

_Meanwhile_

Killer Croc walked up to Aqualad who lay in the debris. He grabbed him by the shoulders and raised him up to eye-level.

"Did you really think you could defeat me?" snarled Killer Croc.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't let your guard down" said Aqualad. He used his water-bearers (which he was still holding) to create two water hammers. He smashed them over Killer Croc's head. Killer Croc dropped him and walked back. "Are you so sure now?" Killer Croc lunged forward and dragged Aqualad to the ground. He tried to drown Aqualad again. Aqualad then kicked him in the stomach. "You can't drown an Atlantean" Killer Croc then grabbed him by the arms and snarled.

"Then you'll make a treat best served alive!" snarled Killer Croc.

"I don't think you'd eat people" said Aqualad.

"Maybe not" said Killer Croc "But I'm quite partial to sea food!" He opened his mouth and snapped forward. Aqualad cringed back.

_Meanwhile_

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin woke up in a warehouse like area with no items whatsoever.

"Where are we?" asked Robin as they stood up.

"Quinn took us in" said Nightwing "We're lucky she didn't use Joker venom"

"Why not indeed?" said a voice through an intercom. They looked up. Harley sat in a control room area with her legs up. She spoke into a microphone.

"Quinn!" said Nightwing.

"Let us out now, Quinn!" said Batgirl.

"Yeah, I would; but there are two things that stop me" said Harley "First off, I don't want to; second off, why would I turn down the chance to try out the Joker's new death-trap execution chamber?" She pressed a button. A maze-like structure emerged from the ground.

"A maze?" said Nightwing "That's the death-trap?"

"Cue the killing machines!" said Harley. She pulled a lever. Suddenly, the walls and floors of the maze erupted with flamethrowers, spikes, crushing walls, trapdoors, and other nasty traps.

"I just had to ask it" said Nightwing "Quick, onto the walls" He jumped onto one of the maze walls. Batgirl and Robin followed him.

"Ah no ya' don't!" said Harley. She pressed a button. The maze wall went down into the ground. "Did I mention that I control the walls and death-traps? Mr. J didn't want you to get out at all"

"Should've known" said Batgirl "Any thoughts?"

"I've got one" said Nightwing "She's got control, but she only has two hands"

"Your point?" asked Batgirl. Nightwing jumped onto another maze wall.

"Uh uh uh!" said Harley before pressing another button. The maze wall went down.

"Everyone do the same, be careful of the traps" said Nightwing.

"I get it" said Robin "We confuse her" He jumped onto another maze wall. Harley pressed a button and it went down. Batgirl did the same. All three repeated this over and over. Harley was soon confused and frustrated, pressing the buttons constantly.

"HOLD STILL, DAMMIT!" shouted Harley. She instantly stood up. "That's it!" She grabbed a baseball bat that was beneath the controls and used it to smash up the controls. This caused the maze walls to rise and fall continuously and for the death-traps to become even more unpredictable. "Wow...I'm so clever!" She grinned.

"Something tells me she's not whelmed" said Nightwing. He then looked up at the roof. He noticed an air vent on the roof without the cover. "The air vent; one of us can take out Quinn and turn this place off" He got out his grapnel-gun and fired at the vent. Unfortunately, the roof was too high and the grapnel soon flew down. "Damn, too high!"

"Any way out of it?" asked Batgirl.

"I don't think so" replied Nightwing "Unless one of us can jump high enough to shoot their grapnel and successfully hitch on—"

"Or better yet, one of us could get thrown up" said Robin.

"Sure; but they'd have to small enough to...Oh, now I know where you're getting at" said Nightwing "Look out!" They dodged a flamethrower.

"Okay; what's the plan?" said Batgirl.

"We have to throw Robin up so he can shoot his grapnel-gun upwards to reach the vent" said Nightwing "If all goes well, he should find his way to Quinn and turn this place off. And hopefully, we could find out where Joker's location is. You fine with that, Rob?"

"I'm prepared" replied Robin "What I'm worried about is if you guys will handle this place"

"We'll be fine" said Batgirl "Just get the job done" She and Nightwing put their hands down and linked their fingers together. Robin jumped onto their hands and flew into the air. He got out his grapnel-gun and shot it at the vent. He caught on, zoomed up, and climbed into the tunnel.

"Okay; now to find Quinn" said Robin to himself.

_Meanwhile_

Harley now held a cup of coffee and was sipping it.

"The only thing that keeps them alive is that they keep moving" said Harley to herself. Robin silently took the cover of the room's air vent off and silently dropped out. "I wonder how long they can keep that up" Robin tapped on her back. She turned around and got knocked out by Robin using his bo-staff. He walked up to a lever that was labelled _Off_ and pulled it down. All the death-traps and maze walls instantly stopped and went down.

"Success" said Nightwing. He and Batgirl got out their grapnel-guns and shot at the control room. They zoomed up and busted in.

"Took your time" smirked Robin. He had tied up Harley (who was now awake and squirming) to her chair with rope and had her mouth gagged with a piece of duct tape. Nightwing walked up to her and ungagged her.

"You won't get away with this!" snarled Harley "Mr. J will get me out!"

"I'm only gonna' ask this once, Quinn; where is the Joker?" said Nightwing.

"I won't tell you anything!" snarled Harley "Not even that the Joker's going on a hit and run spree throughout the city to get B-Man's attention...Oops!" Nightwing smirked.

"Thank you" smirked Nightwing.

"Damn!" said Harley "Twice in one night...Doesn't matter; without B-Man to cover your backs, your no match for the Joker. By the way, where is B-Man any—" Nightwing gagged her again.

"Let's go" said Nightwing "If Joker's on the loose, it shouldn't take too long to find him" They walked out of the warehouse, leaving behind a tied up Harley Quinn cursing them with a gagged mouth.

_Meanwhile_

The Gotham streets were surprising quiet. Suddenly, a large green and purple truck drove up through the streets. The trailer door swung open, revealing the Joker inside holding a megaphone.

"Citizens of Gotham, it's me, Joker!" said the Joker through the megaphone "This to Batman, if he's out there; where are you? Usually when I cause chaos, you're there to clean it up. I didn't expect you'd send your brats to do your dirty work for ya'. Have I not caused enough chaos? Maybe I should cause some more!" He got out and rocket launcher and laughed evilly. "I love being chaotic!" He shot at a grocery stand and it exploded. People ran in terror as the truck drove down the streets, destroying everything in its path. The Joker laughed evilly.

_Meanwhile_

Aqualad continued to battle Killer Croc.

"After I'm done with you, you'll be missing more than your hand!" snarled Killer Croc.

"That remands to be seen" said Aqualad. He used his water-bearers to turn the water into a giant moray eel that charged towards Croc and knocked him through a wall. Aqualad walked up to the wall and looked inside. Suddenly, Killer Croc lunged out, grabbed onto Aqualad, and slammed him into the wall.

"You should've swum back to the ocean, Fish-Boy!" said Killer Croc "Now you face unfamiliar predators!" He opened his mouth and drew closer to Aqualad's face. Aqualad used his water-bearers (which he was still holding) to create a water orb bubble around Croc to trap him. Croc slammed his fists against the bubble, but it didn't have any affect.

_Meanwhile_

Blue Beetle and Raven crept down the tunnel.

"_We're getting close now, Jaime_" said the scarab "_Be prepared_"

"We're getting close" said Blue Beetle quietly. He turned his hand into a plasma cannon. "Be prepared"

"Shh" said Raven quietly. She crept up next to the edge of the tunnel's exit. Blue Beetle did the same to the one on the other side. They heard chanting and peered out. The tunnel led to a large chamber with a huge plant in the middle. Poison Ivy stood there, chanting words to it. "We're here"

"Ideas?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Well; we could take it head-on, but that'd be dangerous and unwise" replied Raven "We have to think carefully"

"Like talking quieter?" said a voice. They were suddenly grabbed by a large vine which brought them out into the chamber and tied them back-to-back with itself. Poison Ivy smiled evilly. "I knew you'd come after me eventually. So good of you to arrive; you two have front row seats to the show tonight"

"Azarath Metrion—" uttered Raven before a vine tied itself around her mouth.

"Not this time" said Poison Ivy.

"Cut to the chase, Ivy" said Blue Beetle "What's your scheme?"

"Do you really think I'd just tell you?" said Poison Ivy "Then again; if you're going to be watching the dawn of my new age, you might as well know what it is all about. After your team defeated the Injustice League, I managed to save a snip of my baby's remains. I've been nursing it for the last few years until it grew into the magnificent growth it is now. After a while, it started disputing seeds; I discovered I could control the resulting plants via this one. So I planted seeds all around this half of Gotham; it only a few seconds, they are going to hatch and terrorize this half until everyone is either dead or have managed to escape. The place will be left for plants to rule"

"You won't get away with this!" said Blue Beetle "Playing god never works"

"If I'm anything, I'm Mother Nature" said Poison Ivy "And I'm the next best thing. The clock struck twelve. "Midnight, it will begin now!" She gestured her hands, closed her eyes, and breathed in. All across Gotham, garbage tins and other places where she had planted the seeds began to tremble. "ARISE!" The seeds hatched. The plants arose up. "The time has come!"

_Meanwhile_

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin arrived at the ravaged street.

"We're too late" said Nightwing "He's gone; leaving destruction everywhere"

"How are we going to find him now?" asked Batgirl.

"I'm unsure" replied Nightwing "Wait, we just need to follow this trail of destruction. C'mon, we're not going to miss him again" They forwards.

"I know this isn't the time; but what did happen between you and Zatanna, anyway?" asked Batgirl.

"Why do you ask?" asked Nightwing.

"It's just, I don't see you around her anymore" replied Batgirl "Did something happen between you two?"

"We were going in different directions" said Nightwing "She accepted the offer to join the League whilst I stayed with the team. She wanted to fill in the space her dad left"

_A few minutes later_

The Joker's truck smashed through the gates of the Gotham amusement mile. He hoped out with a huge gun and some of his goons. He shot in the air, getting the attention of many citizens.

"The Joker!" exclaimed Bette Kane.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" said the Joker "That's right, all the attention on me...Any of you like clowns; 'cause I'm the one who is prince of crime around here!" He laughed evilly. "Now, this is how it's going to be played out; you're all going to do what I say or I'm going to gun you all down. Understood?" Nobody replied. "I'll take that as a yes" He grinned evilly. A police officer ran up to him with a gun.

"Freeze, Joker!" said the officer "You're under arrest for attempted murder and causing destruction! Come quietly; drop the gun!"

"Okay!" said the Joker. He threw the gun onto the ground. It shot a bullet into the officer's leg. "Oops; my bad! Guess you should be more descriptive next time, or maybe you should've brought backup" Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin were hidden in the bushes.

"Joker!" said Nightwing quietly "Careful, we have no idea what he has up his sleeve" They leapt out of the bushes. The Joker turned to face them.

"Ah; Batman's brats finally caught up!" said the Joker "Seems Bats **has** decided to let others do his dirty work"

"You were expecting Batman, got it" said Nightwing "Now just surrender"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" said the Joker. He started to step back, picking up his gun in the process. Suddenly, he grabbed onto Bette and held the gun to her head. "What'll it be; me or her?" Nightwing got out a wing-ding and threw it at the Joker's hand. "I forgot you could do that" He ran off, picking up his gun in the process. "Fill them with holes!" The goons started to shoot.

"We'll take care of these goons; go get Joker" said Batgirl.

"I'm on it" said Nightwing. He chased after the Joker. The Joker shot the sign of a hot dog stand, which fell off and just missed Nightwing. He jumped onto the Joker's back, who simply threw him off easily. Nightwing landed on his feet in front of him.

"I'm surprised that Robin's still around" said the Joker "I thought I killed him ages ago...Oh wait...wrong one!" He grinned evilly. Nightwing clenched his teeth.

"What are you after?" said Nightwing.

"Isn't it obvious?" said the Joker "I sent Harley to destroy you so I could see if Batman was still around; but now that **you're** here, I might as well start a little test"

"Test?" said Nightwing.

"Bats didn't seem to change much after I killed the second boy wonder; I **wonder** if I should kill some more protégés!" said the Joker whilst raising his gun. He shot continuously at Nightwing who charged towards him. One of the shots hit his arm.

"Ehh!" said Nightwing.

"Hurts; doesn't it" said the Joker "Let's see how far you can run with that arm" He ran off. Nightwing chased after him. The Joker jumped onto one of the tunnel-of-love boats and kicked the two people off. "Sorry; no room!" He ran off into the tunnel-of-love, knocking out anyone in his path.

_Meanwhile_

Robin and Batgirl knocked out another goon.

"Is that all?" said Batgirl. Robin noticed a goon climbing the ladder up to the rollercoaster.

"One left" said Robin "I'll go after him; you find Nightwing" He got out his grapnel-gun and shot it at the rollercoaster tracks. He zoomed up. The goon reached the top. Robin walked p to him. "Got here first!" The goon got out his gun and started to shoot. Robin got out his bo-staff and swerved from side-to-side until finally knocking the gun out of his hand. "End of the line; seems it's back to Blackgate for you"

"No; we're both dead now, thanks to you!" said the goon. Robin noticed that a rollercoaster was speeding towards them. He grabbed onto the goon.

"Hold on tight" said Robin. He shot his grapnel-gun over to the ferris wheel and they zoomed off to it. They landed in an empty passenger car. Robin got up. "Back in one piece; just wait 'till I tell Cassie about this" The goon got up.

"Not if I take you out first!" said the goon "Next time, think twice before saving the bad guy's henchmen" He was about to punch Robin, but Robin caught his fist in mid-air then punched him out in the face.

"You're welcome" smirked Robin.

_Meanwhile_

The Joker walked through the tunnel-of-love.

"Come out, big boy" said the Joker "Come out, come out, wherever you are. Don't tell me you've become cowardly after all these years" Suddenly, Nightwing jumped onto him from behind and pulled him down. He got up easily but Nightwing punched him in the stomach.

"Enough!" said Nightwing. He got out his Eskrima sticks (but didn't activate them) and wacked the Joker across the face. "Do you have any idea of what you've done? What you've always done?" He wacked the Joker across the face with his Eskrima sticks again. "All the lives you ruined; all the graves you've filled?"

"Funny, isn't it" said the Joker.

"It's not!" said Nightwing "You cause all this destruction just for your own entertainment"

"It is all a joke..." said the Joker. He got out his knife. "...you just can't see the punchline!" He started to slash around and around. He managed to slash Nightwing in the arm and hip.

"EHHH!" moaned Nightwing.

"Ooh; that's gotta' hurt!" said the Joker "Do you want to see what's gotta' kill ya'?" Nightwing slammed him into the wall in a single push. He ran up to him and held him by the collar.

"By all rights you shouldn't be alive" said Nightwing "But that's not justice" The Joker spat to one side.

"Word of advice; be careful around the guy with a knife!" said the Joker. He started to stab Nightwing in the hip continuously. He laughed evilly. Suddenly, Nightwing punched him across the face. He then picked the Joker up and continuously punched him again and again.

"Nightwing!" said a voice. Nightwing stopped punching and turned his head around. Batgirl stood there.

"Batgirl..." said Nightwing.

"Look at yourself" said Batgirl "This isn't like you"

"But he...he..." said Nightwing "...Jason..."

"I know what he is and what he's done" said Batgirl "But we can't solve it like this. I said to you earlier tonight "what would Batman do in your position"; is this what he'd do?" Nightwing looked down at the Joker who was snickering through grinning bloody teeth. He then looked back at Batgirl.

"Your right" said Nightwing. He dropped the Joker and walked over to Batgirl. "Let's just hand him over to the cops and send him back to Arkham where he belongs"

"That's better" said Batgirl. The Joker crawled over to his gun. He pointed it at Nightwing. Batgirl noticed it. The Joker pulled the trigger. "Nightwing, look out!" The bullet hit her below the waist.

"Batgirl!" exclaimed Nightwing. Batgirl collapsed into the water.

"Now there's something to laugh about!" said the Joker. He laughed evilly. Nightwing punched him in the face unconscious. He ran over to Batgirl and picked her up slowly.

_Meanwhile_

A TV screen in Poison Ivy's lair showed her plants all around that half of Gotham, terrorising people.

"Excellent" said Poison Ivy "They've grown faster than I had expected"

"So what; a few plants cause Gotham some trouble" said Blue Beetle "Nothin' we can't hand—" A vine came up and tied itself around his mouth.

"You don't see it, do you?" said Poison Ivy "In less than twelve hours, my babies will grow bigger and bigger until they cover this entire half of Gotham. They will become so thick and regenerative that even a missile won't cause long term damage"

"_Jaime, I think I can temporally increase your strength so you can break free_" said the scarab "_Do you agree to this?_" Blue Beetle mumbled something.

"What's that?" said Poison Ivy.

"_Oh; sorry, I forgot_" said the scarab "_I take that as a yes. Okay, here we go; one, two, three..._" Blue Beetle broke free of the vines easily and ripped the vine off of his mouth.

"What!" exclaimed Poison Ivy "How did you—?" Blue Beetle ripped Raven free.

"You were suddenly able to break free" said Raven "How is this possible?"

"I'll explain later" replied Blue Beetle "Right now; we've got a giant plant to take care of" His hand turned into his plasma cannon.

"Wrong on both counts" said Poison Ivy "You will not live to explain. ATTACK!" The plant's vines rose up and flew towards Blue Beetle and Raven. Blue Beetle shot some of the vines.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" uttered Raven. She levitated two pieces of debris and threw them at the plant. Blue Beetle flew up into the air. He shot at the centre of the plant. There was no effect.

"Oh c'mon!" said Blue Beetle. He shot again and again. "You've gotta' be kiddin' me!"

"_Jaime, I've scanned the plant's genetic structure_" said the scarab "_It's strong enough to withstand plasma cannon_"

"Suggestions?" asked Blue Beetle.

"_We might not be able to blast it, but we can crush it_" replied the scarab "_Use the sonic cannon; we can bury it_"

"Alright" said Blue Beetle. His hand turned into a sonic cannon who flew off near the tunnel. "Raven, get behind me quick" Raven ran over to him.

"You have a plan?" said Raven.

"It's a drastic one, but it's the only one" replied Blue Beetle. He fired a sonic blast at the roof of the chamber. The roof fell down and crushed the plant.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Poison Ivy. The plant's vines (now sticking out of the debris) gave a last twitch before dying. All around the half of Gotham, Ivy's plants collapsed and died.

"Finally did it" said Blue Beetle. Poison Ivy walked over to the debris pile and kneeled down weeping.

"You monsters!" said Poison Ivy "You will pay for all of this!"

"In the meantime, we'll escort you back to Arkham" said Blue Beetle "Seems we've got one-down" Suddenly, the wall burst open. Killer Croc stood there, holding Aqualad by the head.

"I am victorious!" snarled Killer Croc. He threw Aqualad into the pile of debris.

"Aqualad!" exclaimed Blue Beetle and Raven simultaneously. Killer Croc walked up to Poison Ivy and picked her up gently into his arms. At that moment, Aqualad regained consciousness.

"So you were working for Ivy this whole time" said Aqualad.

"Apparently he was" said Blue Beetle. Aqualad created swords with his water-bearers.

"It's over, Croc" said Aqualad "You and Ivy have lost" Killer Croc growl.

"No" said Poison Ivy "We'll get our revenge...in time. We must get out of here first. Killer Croc ran over to the water, dived into it, and swam away.

"They're...they're gone" said Blue Beetle "Both of them"

"Why was Killer Croc working for Poison Ivy in the first place?" asked Raven.

"It makes sense" replied Aqualad "Both of them share an intense separation from and hatred of humanity"

"Well, we won't be brining any villains to the asylum tonight" said Blue Beetle "But we managed to prevent a plant invasion. Now how 'bout we find the ladder and get out of this dreadful place"

_A few minutes later_

Aqualad removed a sewer lid and crawled out. Blue Beetle and Raven followed.

"I don't believe it" said Blue Beetle. They were outside the amusement mile. "Whaddya know; we came out just outside the Gotham amusement mile"

"Blue Beetle" said a voice. Blue Beetle saw Robin running towards him.

"Robin" said Blue Beetle "You won't believe what just happened to us—we got into a battle with Poison Ivy who was trying to cover Gotham with an army of plants and she had teamed up with Killer Croc so—" Raven walked up them and pushed them aside slightly in their chests.

"You two can discuss adventures when the sun comes up" said Raven "Wait; if it's midnight, why is the amusement park still open"

"Because the Gotham amusement mile is open to after midnight" replied Robin "It should be closing soon"

"Anyways; what happened to you guys?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Well..." said Robin. He moved aside. Nightwing walked up to them, holding an unconscious Batgirl in his arms.

"Batgirl!" said Aqualad. Nightwing placed Batgirl softly on the ground.

"What happened to her?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Joker!" said Nightwing.

"He did this?" said Aqualad.

"He shot her through" said Nightwing "She's slowly bleeding to death. I've removed the bullet. I tried quick methods of stopping the bleeding, but it's not working. I don't know what else to do" Raven pulled down her hood and walked up to Batgirl. She placed one hand on Batgirl's wound. "What are you doing?" Raven's eyes glowed and her hands showed signs of her energy. The wound started to heal. After the wound had fully healed, Batgirl woke up. "Batgirl!"

"One of my powers is healing" said Raven "I am able to restore the strength of others and heal their wounds"

"Are you alright?" asked Nightwing.

"Yeah" replied Batgirl "Joker?"

"He's being sent back to Arkham as we speak" replied Nightwing "Back to where he belongs"

"Good to know" said Batgirl. She leaned to get up but moaned and went back down.

"You alright?" asked Nightwing "What is it?"

"Nothing" replied Batgirl "Just...my legs...I can't feel my legs..."

**Author's note #1**: The title is a reference to _The Killing Joke_.

**Author's note #2**: The chase seen in this chapter is a reference to the carnival scene in _The Dark Knight Returns part 2_, albeit toned down.

**Author's note #3**: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. As you could see in the last section, we have an introduction to Oracle.


End file.
